Change of Tides
by midnight17516
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New Beginning. AU sixth year. After the events that occurred at Kings Cross, Harry now realizes how important his role is in the war. With his relationship with Hermione stronger than ever, he advances into his sixth year, unprepared for what is getting thrown at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's the second installment of A Whole New Beginning. This story will go through the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. As always, I appreciate your feedback. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Excellent, Harry!" Sirius said, watching as his young charge dodged an incoming spell from Remus. Hermione smiled, proud of how well Harry's training has been going.

It's been about a month since the attack of Kings Cross and the death of Hermione's parents. In that time, Hermione has struggled to move on, using this to continue her training alongside Ron and Harry every day. Harry's been working harder, wanting revenge for what happened to Hermione whilst training for his final battle with Voldemort.

The times that they weren't training were the times that Mrs. Weasley had them cleaning. With the absence of Fred and George, she was able to split everyone up so there was only one cleaning each room.

Professor Dumbledore has also been working with Harry on his occlumency. Harry was now able to completely remove Dumbledore in a matter of a few seconds, something he had been unable to do since he started.

All in all, he felt as though he were growing stronger each day.

Dodging another spell from Remus, he stood up and disarmed him, watching as Remus then smiled at him.

"You're doing great, Harry," he replied, picking his wand up off of the floor.

"That was pretty cool," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back. Harry smiled as Hermione walked up to him.

"You got this," she said, smiling back at him.

"I made you a promise, and I'm going to live up to it," he replied, gently pushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"The fight against Voldemort in the tunnel was great," Sirius said, sitting on the desk that was in the room, "but, you still have a long way to go."

"I'm getting better every day," Harry replied. "So are Ron and Hermione."

"It's not just about being stronger," Remus replied. "It's about being smarter as well. Keep up with your studies-all of you-and make sure you stay one step ahead."

They nodded. Sirius looked at his watch.

"Nearly time for dinner. Let's end it here for today."

They nodded and followed Sirius and Remus down to the kitchen.

* * *

It was nearing the middle of the July when Professor Dumbledore entered the kitchen one morning, holding a handful of letters in his hand. Everyone looked at each other, suddenly remembering.

"Good morning, everyone. I have all of your N.E.W.T. results and O.W.L. results. Fred and George, here's your N.E.W.T. results. Ron, your O.W.L. results. Hermione, here's yours and here's yours, Harry."

Harry hesitated for a moment before opening his envelope. Pulling the letter out, he opened it, feeling his hands tremble as he did so.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 **Pass Grades Fail Grades**

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

 ** _Harry James Potter has achieved:_**

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defense Against The Dark Arts: O

Divination: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Harry stood in shock, rereading it several times to make sure it was right. He then let out a relieved sigh-he was going to make it into the Auror's program.

"Sirius, did you look at this?" Remus said, glancing over Harry's shoulder. Sirius walked up and looked down, smiling in pride as he did so.

"Wonderful job, Harry!" he said, clapping him on the back.

"What'd you get, mate?" Ron asked, swapping papers with Harry. He looked down at Ron's.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 **Pass Grades Fail Grades**

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

 ** _Ronald Billius Weasley has achieved:_**

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against The Dark Arts: E

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: P

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

"Great job, Ron," Harry said, handing him back his paper. Ron stared at him in shock.

"Seriously, what has she done to you?" he asked, pointing over to Hermione. She walked up to them, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"What have I done to who?"

"Harry. Look at this," Ron said, giving Hermione Harry's results. She looked over it for a moment before throwing her arms around him to bring him in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"I think I just had the right motivation," he said, smiling at her. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You two sicken me. What'd you'd get, Hermione?"

She handed Ron and Harry her paper. They glanced down at it, neither surprised by the results.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 **Pass Grades Fail Grades**

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

 ** _Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:_**

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against The Dark Arts: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

"I am so proud of you!" Harry said, hugging her again. He pulled away, grinning as he did so. "See? There was no need to panic. We all did great."

"But, now we have Snape again," Hermione put in. Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron, who looked put out.

"I'm so sorry, mate."

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'll talk to McGonagall about it."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Ron can't get into the Auror's program."

"Snape only accepts outstandings in his class."

"What a git!" Ginny said, taking Ron's results away from him.

"You all did wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said, before turning to her twin sons. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," they replied back. She shook her head.

"I still do not like the idea of you two creating your own shop and living there. We're in the middle of a war!"

"We'll be fine, mother," they grinned at her. She buried her head in her hands.

* * *

"Hi," Hermione said, sneaking down to the living room late at night. Harry looked up, smiling at her.

"Hey there."

"I really am proud of you," she said, taking her hand in his as she sat next to him on the couch. "Now see, if you had done this back in first year, you would have been way ahead of the game."

"I didn't have much encouragement," he grinned. She shook her head, smiling as she did so.

"So, had we been dating back in first year, your marks would have been much better?"

"Most likely," he said.

"Interesting theory," she said, smiling softly.

"I do so enjoy the rewards I get," he said huskily into her ear. She moaned.

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Putting her hands behind his head, she pulled him in closer, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. His hands moved to her hips and he lightly brushed his thumbs against the skin that was peeking out from her shirt.

As the kiss intensified, Hermione pulled Harry down until she was laying across the couch and he was laying on top of her. When he moved to her neck, her hands began to push his shirt up, and he broke away for a moment to take it off before recapturing her lips again.

His hands slipped underneath her shirt and settled just below her breasts. She let out a moan, reaching down to move his hands. Hers then trailed across his chest, marveling at how muscular Harry was. He then gently lifted her up and removed her shirt, his eyes trailing down her top as he did so.

As Harry's lip moved down her neck, she reached for his pajama pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He kicked them off a moment later, his lips now reaching her chest. She moaned out in pleasure as her nails dug deep into his back, encouraging him. He growled a moment later, pulling away from her with struggle.

"We can't do this, Hermione," he said, attempting to get his breathing back under control. She nodded, her thoughts coming back to her.

"I guess we got lost in the moment," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"It's been a while. It's so hard."

"I know. We'll be back at Hogwarts soon." She noticed his look and said, "Are you ok?"

"Just give me a minute," he growled, getting off of her.

"Oh," she replied, glancing down. She turned away from him and looked for her shirt while he put his pants and shirt back on. He then sat next to her, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder.

"Doing better?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Hermione, I don't want to bring this up, because you look like you're doing well, but how are you doing about your parents?"

She stared into the fireplace and tightened her grip on his hand. "I can't dwell on them forever, Harry. I miss them so much, and I still get upset about it, but I need to move on. I need to help you with this war for them and everyone else whose lives he has ruined."

"I wish you didn't have to lose them," he said, gently rubbing his thumb across his hand.

"It wasn't your fault," she stressed. "You didn't do this. Voldemort did."

He brought her hand up and kissed it before gently placing it in his cheek. She ran her hand across it, feeling the stubble that was beginning to form.

"I can't believe we're in our sixth year already," she said, staring straight at him.

"Seems like just yesterday Hagrid came and got me from the Dursley's," he said, realizing his mistake after he said it. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Fine," he said, wiping his palms on his pants. "When we got our announcement letters, my aunt and uncle immediately knew what it was and refused to let me see it. Eventually, so many letters came that they packed us up and left. On my birthday, Hagrid came and told me."

She shook her head. "How could you put up with those people?"

"I just stayed out of their way. I think I'm ready for bed," he said, standing up. She also stood up, her eyes drifting up and down his body.

"You were already so much taller than me to begin with, now you have to grow even more?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her head.

"I think you're cute short."

"Sod off," she laughed, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss goodnight.

* * *

"Severus, report," Dumbledore said. Snape leaned forward in his chair.

"The Dark Lord is furious for what happened at the station. With several of his Death Eaters now awaiting Azkaban, his next goal is to break all of them out."

"We already know that," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sirius," Dumbledore ordered. "Is there anything else?"

"That's all I know as of right now. He's having a hard time trusting me at the moment."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus kicked his chair, trying to get Sirius to listen. He turned to give him a look.

"What about getting them back to school?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The Minister has informed me that Aurors will be placed at the station and on the train. They assure me that it will be safe to ride it again."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Mrs. Weasley said. "That's risking all of the children of Hogwarts lives."

"The odds of Voldemort striking the same thing twice is low. Most likely, he won't do that again."

"What about Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked. Snape glared at him.

"They used vertiserium on Lucius, yet he still didn't confess that Draco was the one who sealed the barrier. I have no choice but to allow him to continue his education."

"You know he did it!" Sirius said, slamming his hands onto the table.

"He didn't do anything, Black," Snape hissed, standing up. Remus put his hand over his eyes, shaking his head as he did so.

"His father is in Azkaban! He killed Hermione's parents, he attacked me, Harry, Ron and Ginny, and he tortured Hermione. Don't you tell me he didn't bring Draco in as well, Snape!"

"That is one of my students that you are talking about!"

"And it was our children that paid the price!"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared. "It is time for the both of you to act civil. Severus, it is time for you to return."

He nodded, glaring at Sirius as he left. Sirius glared at Dumbledore.

"I can't believe you're allowing Draco to return to school."

"I don't have a choice, Sirius. I have to allow him to return."

Fuming, Sirius strode out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Everyone then looked at Remus.

"Give him a few days," he replied, taking a drink of his butterbeer.

* * *

On the morning of July 31st, Hermione snuck into Ron and Harry's shared bedroom, seeing that Harry was still fast asleep. Wondering where Ron was at, she shook her head and shut the door behind her, putting a locking charm and a silencing charm on it.

Walking over to his bed, she gently bent down and pecked his lips, watching as he moaned but didn't wake. She pecked his lips again, smiling against his lips as he began to kiss her back.

"That's a good way to wake up," he said, breaking away from her. She reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses, smiling down at him as she did so.

"Happy birthday," she said. He smiled up at her.

"Thank you."

"What do you want to do?"

He raised his eyebrow at her before pulling her head back down. His lips met hers once again and he buried his hands into her hair, pressing her closer to him. Her hips straddled his as her hands rested against his chest, clutching his shirt in her hands.

"I love you," she whispered, breaking away to rest her head against his.

"I love you, too," he said quietly, brushing hair away from her face. She smiled down at him before capturing his lips again.

"I should get ready," he said, turning his head to look out the window.

"Me, too," she replied, getting off of him. "Meet you downstairs in a little while?"

"Or, we could shower together," he grinned. She gave him a look, smirking slightly while doing it.

"Nice try. Get ready, would you?"

He nodded, grabbed some clothes from his trunk and followed her out the door. He entered the bathroom and took a quick shower before going downstairs to the kitchen, seeing that Ron and Ginny were already down there.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Ron.

"I woke up early."

"You woke up early?"

"I didn't sleep well," he replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks," Harry replied, sitting across from Ron.

"Where's Hermione? I didn't see her when I woke up," Ginny said.

"She was talking to me this morning. She's in the shower."

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Sirius said, as he and Remus entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sirius."

Hermione entered the kitchen a moment later followed by Professor McGonagall. She smiled at everyone.

"How is everyone?"

"I need to talk to you, professor," Ron said. She nodded.

"We can speak in a moment. I have all of your school letters for you."

She passed them out. Harry quickly opened his, looking over the letter. His envelope still felt heavy, so he looked inside, unaware that McGonagall was still watching him.

"What do you think about this, Harry?" Ron asked, looking up at him. "Harry?"

Harry held up the badge with a scarlet Q inscribed in it. Ron's eyes bulged so much that Harry thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"You've been made Quidditich captain?" Hermione asked, beaming with pride. He nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Way to go, mate!" Ron said, clapping his shoulder. McGonagall walked over to him.

"I'm expecting another cup again this year, Mr. Potter."

"I won't let you down, professor," he said. She nodded her head.

"Mr. Weasley," she said, heading towards the stairwell. Ron followed her.

"Quidditich captain, huh?" Sirius said, grinning at him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, walking down the steps to the kitchen, "I need to speak with you."

Sirius hesitated for a moment before nodding, following Dumbledore out of the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose we need to go and get your school supplies," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the book list from Harry. "I am not looking forward to this."

"When will we be going?" Ginny asked.

"This weekend when your father is off work. I will have to speak with the order. Ginny, come help me with lunch."

"Oh, mum!"

"Now!" she ordered, turning back to the kitchen. Ginny sighed and followed her mother. Hermione turned to Harry.

"This means," she said, taking the badge from him and pinning it to his shirt, "that you get to use the prefect's bathroom, and have equal status as a prefect."

"I can roam the halls without getting in trouble now?" he asked, grinning. She smiled.

"You do anyway. It's called an invisibility cloak, remember?"

"We've had a lot of fun times in that cloak."

* * *

"What's up, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, as he turned and put a locking and silencing charm on the door. Dumbledore gestured to the chair and he sat in it.

"I know you're furious with me," he replied, taking a seat in the chair that sat across from the one Sirius was sitting in, "but, Sirius, as Harry's legal guardian, I need to ask you this. I was wondering if I could take Harry with me on a trip. It shouldn't be too long, and I will keep close watch of him."

"Where do you want to take him?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Do you remember your old potions professor?"

"Slughorn? What about him?"

"Horance may hold the key to defeating Voldemort. I don't want to say any more. Horance was very fond of Lily while she was a student there. I need Harry to do the same."

Sirius burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So, what, you want Harry to convince him to come back and teach? What about Snape?"

"He and Severus would be sharing the class, if you decide to return to teaching."

"I planned on it," Sirius replied. "You know Snape's not going to like that."

"I have already spoken to Severus, and he has agreed. Severus will teach years one through four, while Horance will take the testing level students."

"Shocker," Sirius said bitterly. "I'm surprised Snape even agreed to that."

"Sirius, I need Harry for this."

"Yet, you refuse to tell me why you need him, exactly."

"You have to trust my judgement."

"That's funny, because I really don't."

Dumbledore dropped his head. "I know I have made mistakes. I can't change what has already been done."

"You made a mistake with Harry more than me. He should have never been at that house."

"I have my reasons for sending him to the Dursley's."

"So tired of hearing that excuse."

"The same for why I wanted him to return this summer."

"And he wanted to stay with me, and his girlfriend, who had just lost her parents."

"I can only apologize so much, Sirius. I am not here to dwell on the past. I am here to ask to take Harry with me."

Sirius turned his head away, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. "You better watch him carefully. If something happens to him, I will personally find you."

"I understand. I always have Harry's best interests at heart."

* * *

"What'd McGonagall say?" Hermione asked, as Ron joined her, Ginny and Harry in the boy's room. Ron shrugged.

"She didn't say much at all. She said that we'll talk about it more when I return to Hogwarts, but to start thinking about other options."

"What would you want to do?"

"Maybe a career in Quidditich," he said. Harry quickly squeezed Hermione's hand before she could say anything.

"I think that's a great idea, Ron," she said, looking down. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Mum wouldn't be too happy, though."

"It's not her decision, it's mine."

"You should do whatever you want," Harry replied.

"I want to wish the best of luck to you two in Snape's class," Ron said. They looked at each other, dread flowing through the both of them.

"He's going to be terrible!" Hermione replied, burying her face into her hands.

"Maybe by some kind of miracle we won't have him," Harry joked. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'll have him regardless," Ginny groaned. "Is Sirius still teaching defense?"

"As far as I know," Harry replied. "I believe he's coming back to teach."

"How are we getting there?"

Everyone looked at one another, refusing to say anything.

"I doubt we'll be taking the train again. If we do, there were be several order members on the train."

A knock on the door caused everyone to jump. Harry said "come in" and watched as the door opened, revealing Sirius, who looked upset.

"Harry, Dumbledore and I need to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Glad that everyone is enjoying the story! I was happy to see that several followers from AWNB is now following this story as well.**

 **As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, you want me to come with you to bring a former teacher back?"

Harry sat opposite Dumbledore, his face filled with confusion as he stared at him. Dumbledore nodded.

"Professor Slughorn was very impressed with your mother, Harry. She was one of his favorite students. I need you to become one of his as well."

"Why?"

"I will explain later. I just need you to come with me for now."

Harry looked over at Sirius, who shrugged in response. "Go with him. Do whatever you can to convince him to come back."

Harry nodded, looking back at Dumbledore as he did so. Dumbledore stood up, smoothing out his robes as he did so.

"After dinner, we will go."

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Just them, please. Say that you and I are going somewhere. If we succeed, you may tell them. I need to keep this quiet for now."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wants me to go with him somewhere. I don't know where, but, he said that I should be back later tonight."

"Must be serious if Dumbledore wants you to go with him," Ron said.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. He then looked over at Hermione who, for the most part, was quiet.

"You're awfully quiet about this."

She shook her head, not wanting to say anything.

"I'll be back."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the fake gallon that was in it. She smiled slightly.

"Keep yours by your side. If you worry, I'll talk to you."

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around him. His wrapped around her, and he looked over at Ron, who looked back at him sadly.

 _'She's still grieving about her parents. That's why she's so worried,'_ he thought, kissing her head.

* * *

"I'll be back soon," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. She nodded.

"Be careful."

"I will be. Love you."

"Love you, too," she replied, before capturing his lips with hers. They kissed for a moment before Ron gagging behind them broke them apart.

"Grow up, would you?" Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"I should be going anyway," Harry said, watching as they nodded. He bid them both goodbye before he rushed downstairs to Dumbledore, who was waiting for him by the front door.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling softly. Harry nodded. He opened the front door and quickly strode out with Dumbledore falling right behind him. He then took him to an abandoned alleyway and ordered Harry to hold onto his arm, apparating as soon as he did so.

When their feet hit the ground, Harry swayed slightly, trying to catch his breath. Dumbledore gently patted his back.

"Take some deep breaths."

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Budleigh Babberton."

"This is where he lives?" he asked, looking around. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. He lives just right this way. Follow me."

Dumbledore took him down the path. Eventually, he put his hand out in front of Harry and drew this wand, his eyes scanning over the area.

The house looked like it had been attacked; the door was blown off the hinges and the windows were busted out. Harry immediately drew out his wand.

They slowly entered the house and looked around. Dumbledore then shook his head.

"There was no attack here, Harry. Lower your wand."

"How do you know?"

Dumbledore then stuck his arm into an armchair. A second later the armchair let out a yelp and transformed into a human. Harry stared at the man in amazement, wondering what could have caused him to go to such lengths.

"What are you doing here, Albus? I already turned down the job."

"I thought we could just have an innocent drink," Dumbledore replied. Slughorn's eyes then glanced to Harry, and he stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Harry Potter, I presume?"

Harry nodded, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Slughorn said, shaking Harry's hand. He then turned to Dumbledore. "You brought him to change my mind? You won't."

Harry felt his coin buzz in his pocket. Casually putting his hand into it, his eyes kept locked at the two men while his hand grasped around the coin.

 _'Still ok, Hermione.'_

 ** _'How's it going?'_**

 _'Not well. This man is very paranoid.'_

 ** _'You can do it, Harry. I believe in you.'_**

"You look just like your father."

Harry shook his head, reality snapping back to him. He noticed that Dumbledore had left the room and Slughorn was now talking to him.

"I hear that a lot."

"Your eyes, though. Lily's eyes."

Harry nodded. He looked around, trying to avoid looking at Slughorn.

"She was a very bright woman, your mother was. Very bright. Excellent at potions."

"You taught my mother?" Harry asked, suddenly interested.

"Your mother and your father. James wasn't the best at potion but Lily-well, Lily had a natural talent. How are you at potions?"

"Better than what I originally thought," he replied, still in disbelief. "I just received an outstanding on my O.W.L.S. and I definitely wasn't expecting it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Snape is our instructor. He's not the best of teachers."

"I also had him as a student. Very skilled at potions."

"My friends and I struggle with potions. Getting the results that I received on my O.W.L.S. was a shock to me. My friend Hermione is the reason for that. She's the best in our year."

"Really?" Slughorn replied, sounding interested.

"She received outstanding's on all of her O.W.L.S."

"That's a very bright girl. Very few people in a lifetime can do that."

"She's had a major influence on me, and our friend Ron. She's inspired us to do better-and I have. Everyone tells me that she's just like my mum."

"Isn't that something?" Slughorn said, looking at Harry with a lot of interest.

* * *

"Will you relax?" Ron asked, flipping through the pages of his magazine. Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm feeling a little scared, Ronald."

"He's fine. He's with Dumbledore."

"I know," she said, flopping down onto the bed. She buried her face in her hands. Ron, noticing this, got up and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he did so.

"You have every right to be worried. You just lost your parents, and Harry is marked for death. I know you want to be near him right now, but he'll only be gone for a few hours."

She nodded, dropping her hands to her knees. He gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ron."

"That's what I'm here for, right?" he asked, grinning at her. She smiled back at him.

"I think I'm going to try to go to bed. Goodnight."

He nodded, and watched as she walked away. Letting out a deep breath, she started on the path to her room, trying not to think about Harry.

She walked into her bedroom and saw Ginny sitting on her bed, working on some of her assignments. Hermione walked over and sat on hers, staring up at the ceiling as she did so.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Ginny asked, looking over at her roommate.

"You can always talk to me, you know that."

"When did you know that you started liking Harry?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment before answering. "After he kissed me, I started growing feelings for him, and he did for me. Why do you ask?"

Ginny sighed before saying, "Neville heard about me breaking up with Michael and we talked for quite a while afterwards. Now, I think I might be feeling something, and I don't know if it's just because we talked and he made me feel better or if it's something else."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Only you can know. When I realized I had feelings for Harry, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, until he revealed that he had feelings for me, too. Now, nearly a year later, we're happy. You have to make the decision."

Ginny nodded, dropping her eyes as she did so. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I think Neville likes you back."

Ginny's eyes lit up as she lifted her head back up and stared at Hermione in shock. "Why do you say that?"

"The Yule Ball. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You should give it a chance."

* * *

"It's late, Harry. We need to be going," Dumbledore said, returning to the room. Harry stood up. "Thank you, Horace."

"I'm taking the job," Slughorn said. Dumbledore stared back at him in response.

"You want the job now?"

"I do."

"That's wonderful," Dumbledore smiled. "I will get in touch with you. Goodnight, Horace."

"Goodnight," Harry said, shaking Slughorn's hand.

Harry then followed Dumbledore out of the house. Once they were far enough away from the house, Dumbledore turned to him.

"Great job, Harry. I knew you could do it."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. A few moments later he held on to Dumbledore's arm and felt the breath get stuck in his throat as they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"This is where I leave you, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, as he and Harry reentered Grimmauld Place. Sirius was waiting on the stairwell, twiddling his wand in his hand.

"Hello, Sirius. I return your godson safe and sound."

"Good," he replied, standing up.

"It is late. I best be off. Goodnight, Harry, Sirius."

They both nodded at him as he turned out the door and left.

"He coming back?"

"Yeah."

"Good job," Sirius said, clapping his shoulder. He then looked at his watch. "It's pretty late. You should be getting to bed."

Harry nodded, and watched as Sirius walked back up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment before he followed him, stopping right in front of Hermione and Ginny's door. Grabbing the coin in his pocket, he sent her a message, wondering if she was still awake to receive it. A moment later the door opened and quickly closed before she jumped into his arms.

"I couldn't stop worrying. I was driving Ron nuts," she said, laughing slightly. He put her back onto the ground.

"I'm back. That's all that matters."

"I'm glad."

"Try to get some sleep," he said, giving her a quick kiss afterwards. She nodded.

"You, too."

* * *

"This Slughorn man will be teaching potions?" Ron asked, completely confused. Harry nodded.

"What about Snape?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"No idea. Dumbledore didn't say anything about it."

"Maybe he got sacked," Ron replied.

"Why would he get sacked?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's an unfair git."

Harry smiled slightly while Hermione shook her head. She picked up the copy of The Daily Prophet and looked through it.

"Anything interesting in there?" Harry asked, gesturing towards it.

"Nothing we didn't already know," she said. He nodded.

"Hello, Ginny," she said, watching as Ginny entered the bedroom. She nodded at her.

"Mum says that it's time to go to Diagon Alley."

They nodded, stood up and followed Ginny out of the room. They walked downstairs and saw several members of the order waiting for them.

"Let's do this," Sirius said, nodding at Tonks. She then walked up to Hermione and whispered something in her ear, watching as the young woman nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Sirius and I are going to buy whatever you need."

Hermione shook her head. She was about to speak when Tonks interrupted her.

"I am your guardian. You let me worry about this, alright?"

She nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She then walked up and put her hands on Hermione's arm, smiling softly at her. "If there's ever anything you need, don't you hesitate to come and talk to me. I may be your guardian for only a few more weeks, but, I will always be here for you."

Hermione nodded, smiling back at Tonks. "Thank you, Tonks. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Now, let's get you back. We need to get moving."

She followed Tonks out of the room and back to the foyer, where everyone was waiting for them. Tonks nodded at Sirius.

"Let's do this," he replied.

* * *

Harry looked through his textbooks that night, wondering if sixth year was going to be just as hard as fifth. When he got to his potions textbook he groaned, wondering if Snape would be teaching it. He was hoping that Slughorn would be, but they were still confused on what Slughorn would be teaching.

 _'Would Snape seriously give up his teaching position? Is Slughorn teaching some other course?'_

"What are you doing, mate?" Ron asked, as he entered their shared bedroom.

"Looking through my books."

"Do you think sixth year will be as bad as fifth?" he asked, picking up Harry's transfiguration book.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to be thinking about a career in Quidditich?" he asked, looking straight at Harry. He looked up, staring back at Ron.

"You should do whatever makes you happy, regardless of what others might think. If you want to spend your life playing Quidditich, then that's your decision, and no one else's. I know for a fact that I want to be an Auror. I can't see myself doing anything else. I know you wanted to be one as well, and, of course, Snape ruined it for you. There's nothing wrong with your decision."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, mate. I needed to hear that."

"No problem."

"So, captain, have you thought about Quidditich much?"

Harry smiled, shaking his head at Ron as he did so. "Not a lot, actually. I've been more focused on training than Quidditich."

"Are you worried about that?"

"It's either kill or be killed," Harry replied, as though he were talking to nobody. "I don't know how I could kill someone, even him. Then there's you and Hermione and everyone I know. He's already went after Hermione and he tried to control you. I don't see how I can do this. He's so much stronger than me."

"You didn't see what you did in that train station, but I did. I don't know what caused this, but, after he took you, you-let's say-came to life. You fought him off, and it looked like you couldn't be stopped. It almost looked like you were wanting to end it right then and there."

Harry thought back for a moment before closing his eyes, knowing what gave him the encouragement to fight back against Voldemort.

Or, more specifically, who.

 _'Love will stand by his side. It's his greatest power, and his greatest strength.'_

 _'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.'_

"I am ready to end this," he replied, turning to face Ron again, "but, I need to get myself ready first. I can't run in blind."

* * *

The next few weeks passed by. On the morning of August 17th, Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, completely aware of what day it was.

She stood up, stretched, and looked over at Ginny, who was beginning to stir.

"Are we a little excited?" she asked, smiling at her roommate.

"It's been a year. This day one year ago Harry and I became a couple. I just can't believe it."

"I know there's not much to do around here, but, do the two of you have anything special planned?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"It's unfortunate that your first anniversary you're struck in this place. After everything you've been through, you deserve a great day."

Hermione grabbed some clothes from her trunk. "I'm going to get ready."

She then turned and walked to the bathroom. Shortly after, she walked out, running into Harry as she did so.

"Good morning."

"Happy anniversary," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy anniversary," she replied back, laying her head on his chest.

"It's been a great year."

"For the most part," she replied sadly. He kissed her head.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. It has been a great year."

"Let me get cleaned up, and I'll meet you downstairs," he said. She nodded, giving him a quick kiss before venturing downstairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast.

"Good morning, dear."

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley."

She grabbed a plate and quickly filled it, ignoring her stomach as it growled. Her mind began to wander as she sat down and started eating.

"Good morning, Hermione," Sirius said, sitting across from her while filling up his plate.

"Morning."

She picked up the paper and nearly spit out her food.

 _Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones found dead._

"Look at this," she said, handing him the paper. He glanced over it.

"Sounds about right."

"This is getting out of control," she said, suddenly losing her appetite.

Sirius didn't say anything and chose to keep eating. Hermione flipped through the rest of the paper, barely understanding what she was reading as her mind was focused on what she had just read. Until she read the second page again, unaware that she skipped over it.

 _Famous wandmaker Ollivander disappears._

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, as he sat down next to her. She handed him the paper, and watched as his eyes went wide. "What do you think he's playing at, Sirius?"

Sirius took the paper from him, quickly glancing over the article cover. "It's nothing different than what happened during the first war, Harry. Mysterious disappearances, killings, dark marks everywhere you go. There's no explanation for it."

"But, Ollivander?" he asked.

"Like I said, no answer for it."

"Which is why I'm not happy that Fred and George are living in Diagon Alley. They could be killed right then and there!" Mrs. Weasley said, sitting next to them.

Ron entered the kitchen, looking half-asleep. Hermione smiled slightly, glad that some things never change.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, filling his plate to the max. Sirius handed him the paper. "Ollivander disappeared?"

"Seems that way," Harry replied.

"Enough," Mrs. Weasley said, snatching the paper away. "We're done talking about this."

Ron shook his head and began to eat his food. Hermione grasped Harry's hand under the table, finding comfort in it.

 _'And Harry's the only one who can stop all of this.'_

* * *

"Something bothering you?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione sat in the living room. She shrugged.

"I still can't believe it's been a year."

"You know what's funny?" he said, tightening the grip around her shoulder. "I was so scared that I had lost you after I kissed you in the dormitory. Now, I think I'll get in trouble if I don't kiss you."

She laughed, leaning her head up to give him a kiss. She broke away a moment later and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothing could ever ruin our friendship, Harry. Even if we break up-which I hope we don't-I would still be your friend. You're one of my best friends. I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

He kissed her head before laying his on top. "I couldn't live without you either, Hermione."

She moved to lay her head down on his lap. He put his feet on the coffee table and stretched out, laying his head on the back of the couch as he did so.

"Can you believe how much our lives have changed in the last year?" she asked.

"A lot has happened, hasn't it?"

She turned to look at the fire, feeling quite content. She always loved her alone time with him and she was-more than anything-glad that they pushed their fears aside and decided to take the leap.

"Did you ever once think that we would be together?" she asked quietly, putting her hand on top of his that was resting on her stomach. She heard him take a deep breath before answering.

"I never once thought that we would get together, but, I wouldn't change anything."

She smiled. "I had a crush on you."

"Really?" he asked, grinning down at her. She blushed and looked away.

"In first year, yes."

"Interesting."

"Sod off," she replied, laughing up at him.

* * *

Dumbledore stared down at his pensieve, tapping his fingers against the side as he did so. He then reviewed the memory again-the memory of the first time he met Tom Riddle in the orphanage.

When he was done viewing the memory, he then sat at his desk, rubbing his face with his hands. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a book, running his hand over the giant hole in the middle of it. Opening the book, he flipped through the pages, noticing that they were all blank.

He then closed the book and took a deep breath before grabbing the ring that was sitting on his desk. He studied it briefly before putting it next to the diary.

"I've figured out your secret, Tom," he said, studying his blackened hand. "Soon, Harry will as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"About ready?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry as she entered their room. They nodded, gesturing towards their trunks.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked, pulling onto her arm so she could sit next to him.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to try to not think about it."

"We're here if you need us," Ron said, sitting next to her. He then wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied, kissing his cheek. She felt Harry slip his hand into hers.

"I wonder if this term will be as interesting as last term," Harry joked. Ron and Hermione smiled.

"It's you, mate. It's always interesting."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

"Mum wants to know if you all are ready to go," Ginny said, peeking her head into the door. They nodded, grabbed their trunks and followed her downstairs where the entire order was waiting for them.

"We're going to do this the same way we did last time," Sirius said. They nodded. "Harry, you're with me."`

Harry nodded and followed Sirius and Moody out of the door. As they came closer to the station, he was beginning to feel anxious, and he hoped that the station was as protected as the Minister promised it would be.

They quickly passed through the barrier, and he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the scarlet train. A few moments later Ron, Hermione and Ginny passed through.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, walking up to Hermione. She nodded, remaining quiet as she did so.

He looked around the rest of the station and noticed that most of the students also felt apprehensive. He felt Hermione slip her hand into his and the feeling he had a few moments ago completely disappeared.

"I'll be riding the train with you," Sirius said, walking back up to them. "As will Tonks and Kingsley and several Auror members. It should be safe to get you all back to Hogwarts."

"Should be," Harry replied. Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll make sure it is. It's time for you all to board."

They nodded and quickly boarded the train. As soon as they found an empty compartment, Ron and Hermione put their trunks away and walked off to the Prefects meeting. Ginny sat down across from Harry and stared out the window.

"How are you, Ginny?" he asked, watching her expression. She shrugged.

"I'm good. I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," he said softly. She looked up at him.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you."

He nodded. Neville and Luna entered the compartment.

"Hi!" he said, sitting next to Harry. Ginny nodded and looked away, something that Harry caught.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Really good. I received pretty good marks on my O.W.L.S. How about the three of you?"

"We all did well, too. Hermione received all outstandings."

"No surprise," Neville grinned. Harry smiled softly.

"They'll be back soon."

"What happened at the station, Harry? I heard that you were involved," Luna replied.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Voldemort attack the station. He sealed the barrier so no one could get across. He took Hermione, and he had her parents killed."

Neville's mouth opened in shock. Luna stared back at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Please don't bring it up."

"We won't," they said together.

"Why did he attack the station?" he asked. Harry shrugged again.

"No idea."

 _'I do know why, but they can't.'_

The compartment door swung open, and they looked over at it. Harry glared at the person standing there.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Your mudblood girlfriend put my father in Azkaban!" he hissed, shoving Harry when he stood up.

"Your filthy father killed Hermione's parents and kidnapped Hermione. He deserves whatever he gets!"

"How dare you!" he replied, flicking his wand. Harry put a shield up and blocked the spell.

"I suggest you leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak with Granger!"

"You will have to go through me and Ron to speak to her."

"And me," Neville said, standing next to Harry.

"Like I'm scared of you, Longbottom."

"Get out, Malfoy!" Harry said, pressing his wand into Malfoy's chest.

Sneering, Malfoy turned and walked out the door. Harry let out an angered breath before returning to his seat.

"Don't let him get to you," Neville said, clapping his back.

Harry remained quiet for most of the trip, choosing to look outside instead. Every once in a while he would respond, but, for the most part, he didn't talk.

That is, until Ron and Hermione returned.

"Hi," she said, sitting next to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey there."

"Is everything ok?"

He shook his head, unsure of whether or not he should tell her. "Malfoy paid us a visit."

"What's new?"

"It was about you."

"Me?"

"He's threatening you."

Hermione looked at Ron and shook her head when he opened his mouth. Harry looked between them, raising his eyebrows in wonder.

"What?"

"Nothing, Harry."

"No, he needs to know," Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"It's in the past, let it go!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed of being left out. Hermione sighed.

"Malfoy threatened me last term, Harry."

"When?" he nearly yelled, standing up to face her. She shook her head.

"It was right after Sirius gained custody of you."

"Why did you not tell me this?"

"I didn't want you doing something that you would regret!" she replied, standing up to face him.

"You should have told me!"

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting back down in the seat. Harry reached up to his trunk and grabbed his robes.

"I'm going to get changed," he said, opening the compartment door. Hermione let out a sigh as she buried her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?"

"Talk to him," Luna said. Ginny and Neville nodded in agreement. Hermione then looked at Ron, who hadn't said anything.

"What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I told you to tell him when it happened."

"Don't do that," she groaned.

Harry returned shortly, but didn't talk much, no matter how much Hermione tried to get him to. When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, he quickly got off and found a carriage. She followed behind him, hoping that he would talk to her soon. Ron remained silent, unsure of what to say to his friends.

He still hadn't said anything to her through the whole carriage ride. Hermione stuck close to Ron, finding comfort in her other best friend.

"He'll come around, Hermione," Ron whispered as they entered the Great Hall. She nodded, taking a seat next to him at the table.

Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years following her. She took the stool out and sat the Sorting Hat on it. Everyone watched as it came alive.

 _The dark times have risen_

 _You were all warned_

 _Now, there is only one who can stop it_

 _It will take everyone_

 _To help end it_

 _We must all stand together_

 _Unless you stand with him_

 _We must never lose hope_

 _We must stand strong_

 _As long as we do that_

 _We shall forever win_

Everyone remained quiet as the sorting hat finished it's song. Despite it being a short song, it was packed full of meaning, and one that hit especially close to the trio. Professor Dumbledore stood up, smiling amongst the students as he did so.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," he said. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Mr. Flich has a list of all banned items in the school on his door.

"This term, your Potions course will be taught by two professors. Years one through four will continue to have Professor Snape. I would like to introduce Horace Slughorn, a former Hogwarts professor who has returned and will be teaching years five through seven."

Several cheers echoed throughout the hall. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before glancing at Snape, who was glaring at the cheering students.

"With that, let's eat."

* * *

After her rounds, Hermione found Harry sitting in the common room, staring into the fire. She closed her eyes and sat next to him.

"Harry," she said, taking his hand in hers. He closed his eyes, "please talk to me. I'm sorry-I should have told you. I didn't want you to do something that would get you into trouble."

"You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was a long time ago can we just let it go?"

"No!" he said, turning to face her. "Look at what he and his father have already done to you."

Hermione closed her eyes again, understanding why he was so mad now. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Harry."

"He hurt you," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," she said softly.

"I can't let that happen to you again."

She dropped her eyes as she pulled back. Placing her hand on his cheek, she used the other one to grab his hand on place it on her heart.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Harry."

"You've already been hurt, Hermione. You didn't see yourself on that floor."

She put both of her hands on both sides of his face and pressed her lips against his. It was for a brief second, but Harry pressed his head against hers.

"I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry."

He smiled softly before he leaned to capture her lips with his again. After a few minutes she pulled back and grinned at him.

"Go get your cloak," she whispered seductively. His eyes grew dark and he looked around the common room-thankful that it was mostly empty-before he ran upstairs. He grabbed his cloak and quickly put it on, meeting her outside of the portrait hole. She quickly ducked under his cloak and they walked to the Room of Requirement together.

Once inside, he removed the cloak and pressed his lips against hers. He smiled against her mouth as she let out a moan. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt before pulling away to take it off. A moment later he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

"Morning, mate," Ron said, as he and Harry left for the common room.

"Sorry about yesterday," he replied, turning to face Ron.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Hermione and I talked last night."

"So, she set you straight then?"

 _'She definitely did,'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"Good morning," Hermione said, smiling at the two of them as they walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Good morning," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Ready to go eat?"

"Of course!" Ron said, pulling out in front of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

They walked down to the Great Hall and filled their plates with food. Soon enough, Professor McGonagall walked over and gave everyone their timetables, stopping at each student as she did so.

"Very nicely well done, Miss. Granger. All outstanding's on your O.W.L.S. I am impressed."

"Thank you, professor."

"Let's put you into Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration."

She gave Hermione her timetable and moved to Ron, who dropped his eyes when she walked towards him.

"You received excellent marks, Weasley. Six exceeds expectations. You qualify for all your required courses to become an Auror."

Ron looked up, staring at her in shock. "But, I didn't receive an outstanding in Potions on my O.W.L.S."

"Since Professor Slughorn will be teaching sixth year potions, he accepts students who have received exceeds expectations into his N.E.W.T. level classes. Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, you are still eligible to become an Auror."

"Yes!" Ron said, taking his timetable from her.

"Great job, mate!" Harry said, looking over Ron's timetable with him.

"So proud of you, Ron," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Potter," McGonagall said, looking over her notes, "I must say that I am very impressed! You received five outstandings-including Transfiguration-and four exceeds expectations. You can make it into all of your required classes. Let's put you into Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions."

Harry nodded as he took the timetable from her. He looked through it, feeling very proud of himself that he was able to make it into his courses without any problems.

"Look at that, Harry," Ron said, pointing to his table, "look at all these free periods we have now! And Sirius is our first class!"

"Well, I do not have a free period now," Hermione sighed, packing up her bag. "I need to go Ancient Runes. See you later."

"Bye," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss. She waved goodbye to Ron and took off.

Harry and Ron stood up and took off towards the common room. Ron ran upstairs and grabbed his chess set before returning to the common room.

"Want to play a few games?"

"Sure," Harry replied, helping Ron set it up. They played for a little while until they left for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Hermione had been waiting by.

"How'd class go?" Harry asked. She sighed.

"We already have a lot of homework."

"Don't tell me that," Ron groaned.

The door to the classroom swung open and everyone entered. Harry kept a close eye on Malfoy, who had been watching Hermione, as they all took their seats.

A few moments later, Sirius walked through the door, carrying his briefcase with him. He set it on the desk and pulled some parchment out before glancing over his class.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts. By you being here, you have stated in your O.W.L.S. you are have exceeded expectations for the course, and were eligible to continue on. You and Professors Snape and McGonagall should have worked on your timetables this morning. If there are any questions, feel free to speak to them or me.

"Now that you are N.E.W.T. level students, expect this and all of your courses to become tougher. You have two years of Hogwarts left before you enter out into the world and begin your careers. These next two years are to prepare you for your N.E.W.T. examinations, and your overall career choice."

He then turned and started to write on the chalkboard. Everyone in the class pulled out pieces of parchment and started to copy down what he was writing.

"I want to shift gears a little and talk about the First War. As you all know, it was officially announced that Voldemort has returned."

Several people shivered in the class. Sirius ignored it and continued on.

"With this being Defense Agaianst the Dark Arts, I want you all to be prepared for anything. Voldemort used many dangerous creatures in the First War, and I would not be shocked if he did again."

Sirius continued on. Harry listened closely, wanting more information about what Voldemort could throw at him. Hermione's eyes drifted up from her notes to watch Harry quickly take his own, and she smiled sadly, knowing why he was so determined.

After Sirius had the class practice dueling with each other, he assigned a foot of parchment about the First War before dismissing the class. The trio stayed behind to talk to Sirius for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, packing up his briefcase before looking at Harry.

"Just trying to process all of this."

Sirius nodded, sitting on his desk as he did so. "Dumbledore wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" he asked, unwrapping the parchment. Sirius shrugged.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked, looking over his shoulder.

"He wants to see me tonight."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"No idea."

"He probably just wants to talk about the war," Sirius said, looking over the parchment, but feeling quite concerned.

* * *

After lunch, the trio made their way down to the dungeon. While they were happy that they did not have Snape this term, they were a little apprehensive about Slughorn.

When the door opened, they made their way around to one of the tables and waited for the class to begin.

"Welcome to Potions!" Slughorn said, entering the classroom. "I am Professor Slughorn, and I will be taking over for Professor Snape as your Potions professor. Now, you all are N.E.W.T. level students…."

Harry found himself tuning out as Slughorn droned on. His mind was still focused on Sirius' lecture, and he found that he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Harry!"

He shook his head and turned it back to Hermione, who was looking at him with concern.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I just got distracted."

"We're making the Draught of Living Death," she whispered, flipping to the page in his book. He nodded, and quickly gathered everything he needed for the potion. He read from his book and attempted to get to the potion to work.

When his potion was in the cauldron, he looked over to Hermione and let out a sigh of relief when it looked identical to hers. Ron looked at his before letting out a groan.

"Time is up!" Slughorn said sometime later. He walked around to each of the students and looked in their cauldrons, nodding his head and offering words of encouragement. He then moved to Harry's and took a long look.

"Amazing work, Harry!"

"Thank you, sir," Harry said softly. Slughorn smiled at him for a moment longer before moving on to Hermione.

"Excellent potion, my dear!"

* * *

Later that night, Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office, his mind focused on what Dumbledore could be wanting to talk to him about. He said the password and walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Knocking on the door, he waited for him to say come in before entering.

"Hello, Harry," he said, standing up and greet him. "How are you?"

"Good."

"How are your classes so far?"

"They're going to be tougher but they're pretty good."

"Have you had Professor Slughorn yet?"

"I just had him today, actually."

"Did you enjoy the class?"

 _'Better than Snape, yes,'_ Harry thought. "I enjoyed the class very much."

"I'm glad to hear that. I haven't called you in here just to talk, Harry. Please, have a seat."

Harry sat down at one of the two seats in front of the desk. Dumbledore returned to his seat, smiling softly at Harry.

"There's a reason I wanted Horance to teach here again, and that same reason is why I wanted you to help me convince him to come back. I believe that Voldemort may be hiding something-something that could end this war."

"What is it?"

"That's just what you and I are going to figure out. I have several memories of Tom Riddle and his days at Hogwarts. Over the course of this term, you and I are going are going to unlock whatever secret he may be hiding."

Harry's eyes drifted down and he noticed Dumbledore's blackened hand. Not wanting to question it, he nodded, wondering what Dumbledore figured out about Voldemort.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Hermione read through a chapter of her Potions book, tapping her fingers against the side of it. Ron sat in the chair beside her, half-working on his defense assignment while rubbing at his tired eyes.

"How are you doing?" she asked, looking over at his parchment. He shrugged.

"I'm too tired for this right now."

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, rubbing her head.

"What? I have plenty of time to work on this."

She shook her head, returning to her book. A few moments later the portrait hole opened and Harry stepped through. He walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?" she asked, closing her book.

"He thinks that Voldemort may be hiding something. He's having me view old memories of Tom Riddle to see if we can figure it out."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like the outcome?"

"Because it's you," Hermione replied, smiling softly. Harry glared playfully at her.

"Whatever it is, it's serious. I saw that Professor Dumbledore's hand was blackened."

"I wonder why."

"Surely it doesn't have to do with what he's teaching you," Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"I think it does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. This chapter has been written and rewritten a few times and I finally liked what i now have :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Some of you have asked for more Ron, and here he is.**

 **As always, please leave a review.**

* * *

"Ready for this, captain?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry as they walked down to the pitch. He shrugged, feeling slightly nervous as they continued on down.

"Ready to get a team, that's for sure."

"We're going to win a cup again this year, I just know it."

Hermione walked beside them, smiling as she listened to their conversation. Eventually, they arrived at the pitch and Harry immediately looked around at all the students.

"I'll be in the stands if you need me," Hermione said, kissing Harry's cheek. He nodded at her as she walked away.

"Let's do this," he said to Ron. They walked down to the bench and saw Katie Bell sitting there.

"Hello, Katie," they said together.

"Hello, Harry, Ron. Ready to start tryouts, Harry?"

He nodded, then turned to the students. "Welcome to Gryffindor Quidditich tryouts. This term, we need two Chasers and two Beaters. Since Katie is a chaser, she will be practicing with two people at a time. After everyone-including those trying out for Beaters-gets a chance to tryout, Ron, Katie and I will discuss and determine who is on the team. Katie, mount your broom. We're going to start off with the Chasers."

She nodded as she stood up from the bench and mounted her broom. She then hovered in midair and waited for Harry's instructions. He then sent two of the students up to her.

"Hi, Hermione," Susan Bones said, sitting next to her in the stands.

"Hello, Susan. How are you?"

"I'm doing better."

"I know how you're feeling," she said softly, looking away. "My parents were killed over the break."

"I'm so sorry," she said, giving Hermione a hug.

"I'm sorry about your aunt. She did a lot, especially for Harry and Sirius."

"This war has affected all of us. You, Harry and I have suffered a lot."

Hermione looked back out over the pitch, smiling as she saw Harry observe the players. They were both silent for a few moments before Susan spoke again.

"You two make a very cute couple."

"We get that a lot."

"You do, though. I'm actually here to talk to you about something."

"What do you need?"

"Is Ron seeing anyone?"

Hermione looked at her in shock. "Wow, um, no. He's not dating anyone. Why do you ask?"

She blushed and looked away. "I have a small crush on him."

"Really?"

"I have for a while now. I've thought about asking him out, but I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"If you like him, ask him out."

"Don't tell him."

Hermione hesitated, but nodded. "I won't tell him."

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione jumped and turned around. She let out a groan by who was sitting next to her.

"What do you want, Cormac?"

"I came to try out for chaser."

She rolled her eyes. "Fascinating."

"That is, if your _boyfriend_ accepts me on the team. What am I saying? Of course he will accept me!"

Hermione looked at Susan, who rolled her eyes as well. "Maybe he will."

"Everything still going between you two?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, why?"

"Just think you could do better."

"Oh, really? And, tell me, who is better for me than Harry? Who's better than my best friend of six years who cares for me?"

"Me, of course."

"Never."

"I think you need to leave, McLaggen!" Susan said.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I? I was talking to Granger."

"My name's Hermione, and I want you to get away from me."

"Ah, come on. We would be a great couple. I can give you what Potter can't."

He cried out in pain as Hermione's hand slapped against his cheek. Susan grinned.

"If you knew me, you would know that I am a pretty patient person until you anger me enough. I broke someone's nose in third year, I can do it again. Now, leave! And, by the way, I would never betray Harry."

He glared at her before he stalked off. Just as he was about to return to the pitch, someone pushed him into the stands. He turned around and saw Ron standing there, a furious look resting on his face.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"I overheard that entire conversation. If you EVER try to come between and Harry and Hermione again, she will not be the only one breaking something on you. You have my word on that."

"You think I'm scared of you?" he said, glaring at Ron. Ron reached up and held his fist in the air, nearly grinning as Cormac flinched away.

"You seem pretty scared to me."

"MR. WEASLEY!"

Ron closed his eyes as McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the grounds. Beside him, Cormac grinned.

"Busted, are we?"

"What is going on here?" she asked, looking between her students.

"Weasley is threatening me, professor."

"I see that. I am surprised by you, Weasley. You have detention with me this evening for this."

"Well worth it," he muttered, looking back at Cormac.

"Return to the pitch, both of you."

They nodded and returned to the field. Ron found Harry and Katie sitting on the bench, looking over the list of names.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking up.

"I-uh-went to talk to Hermione."

"We need you here, mate."

"Sorry."

"We're just about done with the Chasers. Not trying to play favorites here, but, I thought Ginny played extremely well."

"I agree," Katie said, nodding.

They spoke for a few more moments before making a decision. Harry then stood up and called for the Beaters, and they watched as they all tried out for the position. After everyone did, they once again talked.

"This is our team, then," Harry said, circling the names on the parchment. Ron and Katie nodded. He then stood up and addressed the crowd, glad that the tryouts were over.

"We have made a decision! The Chasers will be Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins."

He waited for a moment as they were several cheers and frustrated players. He closed his eyes when he heard "favoritism" being yelled out. When it finally calmed down again, he talked.

"For our Beaters, we have chosen Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote."

They were several more disgruntled yells. Harry ignored them as he glanced back at Ron and Katie, who shook their heads.

"If you have been chosen, please stay after. The rest of you may go."

The four students stayed behind. Everyone else left, half of them glaring at Harry as they did so.

"Congratulations. I need to check to times for practicing, so I will be in touch with all of you. I will also try to post to the notice board. That's all I have to say."

They nodded, grabbed their brooms and took off. Ginny walked up to Harry.

"I can't believe I made the team!"

"You were amazing. You were one of the fastest Chasers I have ever seen. Katie chose the Chasers, and she liked what she saw with you."

She smiled as she looked down. "I can't wait to start playing."

"I'll let you know."

She nodded and walked back to the castle. Harry walked back over to Ron, who was shifting from foot to foot.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" he asked, as Harry picked up his firebolt. He nodded.

"What's the matter?"

"I was going to ask Hermione something, when I overheard a conversation she and Cormac McLaggen were having."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at Ron. "What were they talking about?"

"He was trying to get Hermione to break up with you so he could ask her out."

He took a deep breath as Ron's words sunk in. Ron smiled at what he said next.

"If it makes you feel better, she threatened to break his nose if he did that again."

Harry laughed. "That's my girl. Thanks for telling me."

"I felt like you deserved to know."

"Thanks. I'm assuming there's a reason you waited to tell me?"

"I didn't want it affecting your decision about the team."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

"Hi," Hermione said, walking up to them.

"What did McLaggen say to you?" he asked. She looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"Ron told me."

"I overheard."

"It's nothing, Harry. Cormac has slugs for a brain."

Harry and Ron laughed.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry threw his head on the back of the couch.

"I think this term is harder than last," he said quietly. She closed her book and leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling softly as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Are you thinking about earlier?"

"I can't believe he said that to you."

"I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I love you, and only you."

He kissed her head. "I know you wouldn't, just as you should know that I would NEVER hurt you. I made a promise to your parents that I would look after you."

"When was this?"

"The day of the funeral."

She smiled softly, knowing that he would never break a promise. She heard him yawn.

"You should go get some sleep."

"I don't sleep well," he replied, so quietly that she barely heard him.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"When you and I fell asleep together," he whispered into her ear. She pulled back to look at him.

"Well, that's certainly not an option, is it?"

He shook his head, smiling softly. "I wish it was."

She rolled her eyes, shoving his chest lightly. "Not an option."

"Eventually, maybe," he said, staring straight into the fire. Her heart stopped in her chest.

 _'With everything going on, I haven't even thought about a future. Has he?'_

"Hey," Ron replied, startling them both out of their thoughts.

"I thought you were going to bed," she replied, sitting up on the couch.

"Tried. Couldn't fall asleep. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"We were just working on our homework," Harry said, closing his eyes against the back of the couch.

"And here I thought this term would be easier," Ron replied, shaking his head. Hermione smiled slightly.

"You should know by now that it always gets harder."

"And, you should know by now that I would never realize that."

Harry's soft snoring distracted both of them. Hermione reached over and shook him, causing him to wake up.

"Go to bed," she said quietly. He nodded, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Night," he said, giving his a quick kiss. Ron said the same and Harry took off towards the dormitory. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"It's never just you and I. How are you doing?"

"Good, I suppose. Just trying to make it through."

She tapped her fingers against her arms, debating whether or not she should tell Ron. After a few moments, she began to speak again.

"Ron, do you like anyone?"

He turned to her, amusement written all over his face. "No, why?"

"Susan Bones told me she has a crush on you."

"Really?" he said, smiling more to himself than her. She nodded.

"She asked me not to tell you."

"So, why did you?"

She swallowed, hoping that she didn't offend him by saying this. "I figured you might be getting a little lonely. It can't be easy seeing Harry and I all the time."

"Hermione," he replied, taking her hand in his, "we have talked about this. I'm fine you and Harry. I'm not lonely. If Susan does have a crush on me however…"

"I think you should ask her out."

"You think so?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "You should."

He nodded, turning to look back at the fireplace. She let out a yawn.

"I think I'm turning in. Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, Hermione."

She grabbed her stuff and took off towards the dormitory. He stared at her back, a sad expression on his face.

* * *

"Where do you think Dumbledore has gone off to?" Ron asked quietly, looking up at the empty chair at the Heads Table.

"I have no idea."

"I hope everything's ok," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Hi, Ron," Susan said, walking up to the table.

"Er, hi," he said, suddenly losing her voice. Hermione laughed quietly behind her hand while Harry looked at her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," he replied, standing up to talk to her in private.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Let's just see how this plays out," she replied, watching Ron and Susan. They watched the two of them for a couple of minutes before Ron returned to the table, a blank expression on his face.

"So?" Hermione asked, growing frustrated with how silent he was being. He shrugged.

"She asked me out, and I said yes."

Hermione smiled, while Harry just looked confused.

"Seriously, did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you later, thick skull," she replied, rolling her eyes. He glared at her. "I'm very excited to hear that, Ron. You deserve to be happy."

He nodded, turning away from her. She took the final bite of her breakfast before grabbing her bag.

"I have to get to class. See you boys later."

They bid her goodbye before Harry turned to Ron, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't start."

"Since when has this been happening?"

Ron shook his head, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, mate. Want to see if Sirius is free for some training before class?"

Ron nodded, and they took off towards the Defense classroom. They opened the door and saw Sirius sitting at the desk, looking through a textbook. He looked up at smiled at them.

"What can I help the two of you with?"

"Are you up for some training?"

"Too close to class. I must say, though, the both of you are doing much better."

"I'm still nowhere close to Voldemort's level."

"You think," he replied honestly, staring straight at his godson. Harry's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?"

"Voldemort was utterly shocked that you were able to fight him off. You have much more power than you think you do."

Harry nodded, knowing that he wouldn't win the battle.

"What is Dumbledore talking to you about?"

"I really have no idea," he said, sitting atop of one of the desks. "He showed me a memory of the past, but that's it. He says we'll continue it throughout the term."

"He hasn't said why?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you have any idea where he's taking off to? Surely the Order knows something."

"Actually, we don't. We haven't had a meeting in quite a while. Mad-Eye is in charge if anything happens. I really have no idea where he's taking off to."

"I'm sure you noticed his blackened hand."

"We all have. McGonagall and I have discussed it a few times, but, we have no answer. Whatever he's doing, I have a feeling it's connected to what he's teaching you."

"That sounds about right," he replied.

"Harry, Hermione's birthday is coming up."

"Right," he replied, closing his eyes. "It's her seventeenth birthday."

"Legally, she will no longer need a guardian. Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Remus and I want her to know that, just because she's of age, we are still for her. As we are for all of you. We're not turning our backs on you just because you're "adults". You will always be our children."

Ron and Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius. This is her first birthday without her parents, and it's her biggest one. I have no idea how to celebrate it with her."

"She might be feeling down as it approaches. Both of you better stay close to her."

* * *

"Ah, Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, stopping him after class. Harry closed his eyes.

 _'What now?'_

"Yes, sir?"

"I was hoping that you and Miss. Granger could join me and other students this Saturday night for some dinner. What do you say?"

Harry was about to politely turn him down, when Dumbledore's words sprung through his head.

' _Get close to Professor Slughorn.'_

"We'll be there, sir."

"Excellent! I shall see you then."

Harry nodded before turning to walk away. He met Ron and Hermione outside of the door.

"What'd he want, star-student?" Ron asked. Harry's eyes drifted to Hermione.

"He wants Hermione and I to join him for dinner on Saturday."

"What?" she said, giving Harry a look.

"I know. Trust me, if it wasn't for Dumbledore wanting me to get close to him, I would have turned it down. I don't want to go any more than you do."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Hopefully it's not as painful as it sounds."

She laughed. "Me, too."

"If you two are doing that, I might spend some time with Susan."

"Really, now?" Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear. Ron glared at him.

"Don't listen to him," Hermione said, lightly shoving Harry's chest. "Good for you, Ron."

"I do wish you could come," he said.

"Nah. Not my kind of thing."

Harry laughed, while Hermione smiled.

* * *

"I still can't believe we have to do this," Hermione said, as she and Harry slowly walked towards Slughorn's office.

"I know. You know that I'll make it up to you."

She stopped him for a moment to give him a quick kiss before they continued back on the path. When they arrived at the office, Harry immediately let out an angered sigh by who else was there.

"Ignore him, Harry."

He nodded, but refused to take his eyes off of Cormac. They walked up to Ginny.

"Hello there, Ginny."

"Hi there. Look at you two," she said, grinning as she looked between them. She then noticed Harry's look. "What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't trust McLaggen."

"Right," she said, remembering when Hermione told her. "Nobody likes him anyway, Harry. He likes to try to start things."

"He's the Gryffindor version of Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I would love to see you break his nose," Harry said quietly, grinning down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Only if necessary. I am a prefect, you know."

"I wouldn't have guessed," he grinned.

"Shall we eat?" Slughorn said, gesturing towards the table. Harry pulled Hermione's chair out and waited until she sat down until he sat in his own seat.

He tried his hardest to pay attention, but found he was unable to. His mind kept drifting, and he felt extremely tired from not being able to sleep. Eventually, Hermione slipped her hand into his, and he squeezed it back.

"This is quite fun, isn't it?" Slughorn said, smiling amongst the students.

 _'Not in the least,'_ Harry thought.

"We should definitely do this again," he continued on. "Now, it is getting late, and some of you are Prefects. You best be going."

Harry and Hermione felt as though they couldn't get out of there quick enough. However, just as they were about to leave, a picture caught Harry's eye.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the picture.

"That's my mum," he said, pointing to the red-haired student in the photo. Hermione took a closer look.

"It is."

"Ah, Lily. It's a terrible thing what happened to her," Slughorn said sadly, walking up to them. "She was a wonderful and bright student. A muggleborn with the best grades in her class, Prefect, and Head Girl."

Harry looked over at Hermione, who put her hand to her mouth and turned away.

"You are very much like her," Slughorn said to Hermione.

Harry stared at the picture, watching as his mother smiled back at him though it. He closed his eyes as her screams played in his head.

"Sorry, professor, we need to get going,"

"Of course. Have a good night."

They bid their goodbyes and walked out of his office. As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned to him.

"What happened?"

"I heard her screams from the night she died."

She stared back at him sadly. He gently pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"I know that was torture, but thank you."

She laughed, dropping her head to his chest. "Whatever Professor Dumbledore wants you to get from him, it better be good."

"Is that why you think he wants me to get acquainted with him?"

"Clearly, Dumbledore wants something from him. Or else, I don't think he would be here."

"I'm deducting points!"

They both jumped as Ron walked towards them, grinning. They glared playfully at him.

"In case you've forgotten, I am a prefect."

"And I'm Quidditich Captain."

"Detention, then?"

They both shook their heads.

"We've already been in it," Harry said.

"That bad, huh?"

"It was so boring," Hermione said, leaning into Harry. "I don't think he was paying any attention what-so-ever."

"I would love to say no, but, yes."

"Glad I didn't go then."

"How was your date?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It was ok."

"What happened?"

"We just don't know each other that well," he said, shrugging again.

"You will."

* * *

"Happy birthday," Harry said, as he and Ron met her at the bottom of the stairwell. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

"You're officially an adult," Ron grinned. She smiled again.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Go to class," she said, grabbing her bag as she did so. He rolled his eyes.

"After that."

She shrugged. "Nothing, really."

Harry and Ron locked eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"I know what you're doing. I am fine. I would just like to get some homework done, if that's ok."

"It's your birthday. You shouldn't be worrying about classes."

"Not everyone has their birthday in the summer," she pointed out.

"Got you there, mate."

"Can we just go to breakfast?" she asked, looking between them. They nodded, and took off towards the Great Hall.

"Going to speak with Susan. I'll be back in a minute," Ron said. They nodded, and watched as he took off towards the Hufflepuff table.

"I know what you're going to ask," she said, stopping Harry before entered the hall. He looked at her.

"It's your first birthday without your parents, Hermione. We just want to make it great for you."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Do you know what I really want to do?"

He shook his head. She moved her head up to his ear and whispered something into it. Harry's knees nearly gave out.

"Think about it," she said, smiling at him as she entered the hall. He shook his head, loving the fact that he made Hermione act like that.

* * *

The next few weeks passed, and October had quickly sprung up on them. With no sign of Dumbledore, Harry was beginning to wonder if he would ever return, and if there would be any more lessons.

The arrival of Hogsmeade weekend, however, put his worries aside. He had spent the whole day with Hermione, Ron and Susan, enjoying their limited freedom from the castle.

As classes resumed on Monday, Ginny walked up to Harry, holding a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hello, Harry. Professor Dumbledore is back, and he asked me to give you this."

"Oh, ok," he said, taking it from her. "Thanks, Ginny."

"Looking forward to our first game," she said, smiling at him. He nodded at her as she turned and walked away, unwrapping the parchment as he did so.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"I'm meeting with him tonight."

* * *

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore said, as Harry walked into his office.

"Evening, sir."

"Are you ready to view another memory?"

"Can I ask why we are doing this?"

"I have told you, I believe Voldemort is hiding something."

"And you clearly know what it is. Why are you showing me these memories? What do they have to do with what you're finding?"

"We will get to it. I promise."

"Why can't you tell me now? Maybe I can help you. If it has something to do with Voldemort, then, it has something to do with me, too, right?"

Dumbledore drew his head up, staring at Harry for a moment. He then went to his desk and pulled some items out, one Harry recognized right away.

"Riddle's diary?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"When you destroyed this diary in your second year, it made me realize something. I have asked you to get close to Professor Slughorn for a reason. Tonight, I will show you a few more memories than I intended you. Then, I need to ask a favor from you."

Harry looked back up at him before returning his attention to the items on his desk. His attention turned to the ring sitting there, and he picked it up, recognizing it from the last memory he viewed with Dumbledore.

"Is that what happened to your hand?" he asked, disgust and shock flowing through him. Dumbledore nodded.

"I think you're starting to piece it together. Let me get straight to the point, Harry. Voldemort has made Horcruxes."

"What are Horcruxes?" Harry asked, his voice shaky as he stared at him.

"Professor Slughorn has the answer to that. The memory I will show you in a few moments has been altered, because Horance didn't want me finding out what he may have told Tom Riddle. I heard that you and Hermione went to Slughorn's dinner party. I need the two of you to get close to Slughorn so we can get the correct memory. As for your question about viewing these memories, the more we learn about Tom Riddle and his family, the more we learn about these Horcruxes, and how many he created."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock, wondering how much more there could be. Dumbledore stared back at him.

"As for your silent question, yes, I have been out chasing these Horcruxes, and my hand suffered as a result of it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You guys are awesome! Keep up the reviews and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Hermione said, watching Harry as he studied from his defense book. He shrugged his shoulders, refusing to take his eyes off of the book.

"Seriously, mate, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing," he replied, flipping the page of the book. Hermione stared at him in concern, wondering what Dumbledore may have told him at their last meeting.

"I need to get to class," she said, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Harry watched her go for a moment before saying a "be right back" to Ron and following her out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione," he said, grabbing her arm to get her attention. She turned to look at him.

"Ready to talk?" she said, giving him a look. He let out a sigh.

"I need your help," he whispered, hoping that no one would overhear them.

"With what?" she whispered back.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "With Slughorn. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after your rounds tonight. It's urgent."

She pulled back to stare at him, but nodded, pressing her hand against the side of his face. "Whatever you want, you know I'll help."

He nodded, kissing her forehead as he did so. "Thank you."

"I really need to get to Arithmacy. I'll see you later."

She reached him to give him a quick kiss. She then turned on her heel and walked away from him, her heart beating in her chest as to what he figured out this time.

* * *

Hermione looked around, making sure no one was watching, before she entered the Room of Requirement. Noticing that Harry hadn't arrived yet, she sat on the couch, opening her Transfiguration book to start reading from it.

A few moments later, the door opened. She turned her head to see no one walk through, and she smiled softly as the door closed.

"Sorry," a voice replied, and Harry removed his cloak. "It's not easy to convince Ron that I need to get away. I think he knows what we do in here."

"It's not his business," she reminded him. "What's so urgent? And, why didn't you include Ron?"

"I will," he replied, sitting next to her. "I don't want to tell him until we get it."

"Get what?"

"A memory from Slughorn."

"A memory? Why is that urgent?"

"Because of what it contains," he said, staring deep into her eyes. She pulled back to stare at him.

"What does it contain?"

He quickly told her of everything that he and Dumbledore had talked about a few days prior. She stared back at him in shock, wondering how much more could be thrown at him.

"What do you need me to do?" she said softly. He pressed his lips together.

"I need your help getting it from him-in whatever way."

She nodded, turning her head away from him. "I'll do whatever you want."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"We should be getting back," she said, glancing at the time. He nodded.

* * *

"Great job, Ron!" Harry called out, watching as Ron blocked another Quaffle.

"Great job, Ronnie-wonnie!" Ginny called out. Ron glared at her.

"I think that's all for today," Harry said, maneuvering around his team. They all nodded and flew to the ground. "Great job. Get ready for Slythern."

They all nodded, and took off towards the locker room. Ron walked up to Harry.

"Do you know if Malfoy is back on the team?"

"He's not," Harry replied. "I guess they offered him the position and he turned it down."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"Great practice," Hermione said, walking up to them.

"We need to go get changed, then we'll be right out," Harry said. She nodded.

"I'm going to the common room. I'll meet you up there."

They nodded, and watched as she walked away. She slowly walked up the path back to the castle and spotted Susan Bones sitting near the Clock Tower.

"Hello, Susan."

"Oh, hi, Hermione," she replied softly, looking away from her. Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" she asked, sitting next to her.

"Ron and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"It just wasn't working."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I had a lot of fun with him, though."

* * *

"You broke up with Susan?!" Hermione said, slapping Ron on the arm when he and Harry arrived through the common room.

"Yeah, so?"

"What happened? I thought you liked her!"

"I did, but people break up, Hermione. Not everyone is as perfect as you and Harry are."

"We're not _perfect_ ," she replied back. "We have our flaws."

"Please. You guys have gotten into one fight."

Harry remained silent in the background. Hermione looked at him.

"Susan and I didn't work. Let it go."

He walked past her and sat on the couch. Hermione looked away from Harry, wondering what that was about.

"Just let it go," he said softly. She nodded. "Anyway, we need to see Slughorn-tonight."

"Tonight? Why?" she asked.

"The faster we can get this done, the better."

"Fine," she replied, shaking her head. She looked back over at Ron, who looked furious. "I should probably stay away from him anyway."

After dinner, they took off towards Professor Slughorn's office. Harry reached up and knocked on the door, hoping more than anything that he and Hermione could convince him right away.

"Harry, m'boy! Hermione! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We were wanting to ask you a question," Harry said. He stared at both of them for a moment before moving aside and allowing them to enter.

"What is it?" he asked, closing the door. He moved over to his tea pot and began to pour three cups of tea.

"Tom Riddle."

Slughorn froze in his spot, his hand shaking the tea pot.

"How do you know that name?"

"He's the man who's been ruining my life," Harry replied, slowly walking closer to Slughorn. "He murdered my parents. He's made every year here at Hogwarts difficult for me. He's hurt my friends-especially Hermione. I don't know that he did it, but I believe he killed Hermione's parents as well. He needs to be stopped, and I believe you have the answer."

"Get out!"

"I'm not leaving without that memory," Harry replied.

"You need to leave!"

"Professor," Hermione chimed in, "please give us the memory. Harry needs it."

"Did Dumbledore put you up to this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I am not giving you the memory."

Hermione put her hand up to silence Harry. "You taught Harry's mum, right? Lily? This is her, isn't her?" she asked, holding up the picture frame.

Slughorn turned away. "Yes, I taught Lily. One of my all-time favorite students."

"You mentioned that I am very similar to her. And I am. Both muggleborns, both bright, both caring about our studies and the men in our life. I love Harry. I would die to protect him. Lily did. She saved the life of her child by giving her own. Professor Black-"

"I know about Sirius," he chimed in, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "He and James always ran around Hogwarts causing mischief. They always annoyed Lily, but she loved them none-of-the-less."

"He's my godfather," Harry said softly.

"Sirius and Remus are Harry's last connection to his parents. And he's theirs. Without that memory, Lily's sacrifice will be for nothing. Her son could die by the same man who killed them. Do you want that?"

He sniffed, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "No, of course not."

"We need that memory, professor. Please."

Slughorn stared at them for a moment before pressing his wand to his temple. He grabbed a vial and put the memory into it, corking it off as he did so.

"You're destined for greatness, Harry," he said, giving the vial to him. "Stay with her."

Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled slightly. "I will, professor. Thank you."

"Get," he said, pointing to the door. They nodded and quickly walked out, letting out sighs of relief as the door closed behind them.

"You are incredible!" he said, pulling her into his arms. "Thank you! I don't think I could have done that on my own."

"Thank your mum," she said sadly.

He leaned down and kissed her head. "I should get this to Dumbledore, shouldn't I?"

"Want me to go with you?"

"Go back to Ron. I'll catch up with you."

She nodded, and watched as he ventured towards the staircase. She turned on her heel and started the path back to the common room.

"Boo!"

"Ronald!" she cried, clutching her chest. She turned around and watched as he grinned at her. She slapped his arm. "That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass that up."

She shook her head while he continued to grin at her. "Hey, where's Harry?"

"He went to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm really not sure," she said softly, crossing her arms.

"Let's get back to the common room."

She nodded, and followed him up to Gryffindor Tower. They sat on the couch and pulled their homework out. Hermione found she was unable to focus on hers, and wondered what Harry was learning from Slughorn's memory.

"You alright?" Ron asked her, looking quite concerned. She nodded.

"I'm fine, Ron, really. I must be getting tired."

She flipped through her Potions book, hoping to get the assignment done before Harry returned. About an hour later he returned, all the color drained from his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, standing up to greet him. He shook his head, as though he were unaware of where he was. "Harry?"

"I'm in trouble," he whispered, collapsing onto the couch. She and Ron looked at each other, worry flowing through both of them.

"What do you mean, mate?"

Harry looked around, making sure that the common room was empty, before he started to talk. "I have been hiding something from both of you because I was unsure of how to tell you, and I also didn't have the full story. Now I do."

"You can tell us," she said, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed it tightly.

"Voldemort has been making Horcruxes."

They both stared at him, confusion filling their faces.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"A Horcrux is created when someone splits their soul and put it into an object."

"Who would want to do that?" he asked in disgust.

Harry closed his eyes. "There's more. You can only do this by killing someone-and Dumbledore believes that Voldemort did this seven times."

"Seven times?" Hermione asked in disgust. Ron's mouth was wide open.

"And we've only found two."

"What were they?"

"Riddle's Diary, and a ring that belonged to Voldemort's family."

"The same diary that possessed my sister?"

"The very one. It's what made Dumbledore aware of them."

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry in concern. He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of where to begin.

"It means that we have to find all of them and destroy them, for me to fulfill the prophecy."

He refused to look up, but knew that both of his friends were staring at him in shock.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, wiping his hands on his pants. Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor, unsure of how to process this. "Whatever you need, mate, we're here for you."

Hermione put her hand on her stomach, feeling disgusted. She closed her eyes and soon felt Harry run his hand up and down her back.

"As if you didn't have enough to deal with, now you have this?" she whispered, hoping the nausea would pass.

"We'll figure it out, Hermione. We always do."

"Not this. We've never done anything like this."

"We find these, we find him and it's all over."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath, finding comfort when Harry's hand slipped into hers.

"How do we begin?"

"Two have already been destroyed," Harry started. "That still leaves five out in the open. Dumbledore believes he's found another one, and….."

"And what?" Hermione said, turning to look at him.

"He wants me to go with him this time."

She let out a deep breath, while Ron looked away. Harry's grasp on her hand tightened.

"You should go."

"I need to. I need to figure out what to do and how to destroy these things."

"Hermione and I will do some research, see if we can figure this out. You should go with Dumbledore, and recover the Horcrux."

Hermione nodded, remaining silent as she did so. Harry smiled softly.

"Thanks. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Have you talked to Sirius about this?"

"I can't imagine his reaction to this at all. I don't want to have to tell him this."

"He's your guardian. He deserves to know," Hermione said, turning to look at him. "He knows a lot about the dark arts. Maybe he'll know how to help."

Harry closed his eyes, pressing his hands against the sides of his head. "You're right. I should talk to him."

* * *

A knock on his door made Sirius jump. Standing up from his desk, he moved to open the door, his eyebrows dropping in confusion for a moment before smiling softly.

"It's way past curfew."

"We need to talk," Harry said, removing his cloak.

"Is everything alright?"

Harry shook his head, finding it hard to come up with the words. Sirius looked at him, quite concerned.

"I just found something out, and I really need to talk to you about it."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Voldemort has been making Horcruxes."

Sirius pulled back, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm guessing you know what they are?"

"I know what they are," he hissed, pressing his hands against his temple. "How many, Harry?"

"Dumbledore believes there's seven."

"Seven?" he said, standing up. "He made seven?!"

"Two have already been destroyed. There's still five more out there." He paused for a moment, wondering what Sirius' reaction might be to this. "I'm going with Dumbledore to collect another one."

"To hell you are!"

"Sirius-"

"Harry, this is incredibly dangerous! This is something even the most powerful of wizards don't mess around with!"

"I have to do this! It's the only way to beat him!"

Sirius ran his hand across his face, letting out a disgusted sigh as he did so. "I am going with you."

"You need to stay."

"I am _your_ guardian. You're only going if I do."

"Ron and Hermione will need your help."

"With what?"

"Research. They're helping me with this."

"Remus can help them. If you're going, then I am as well."

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me about the Horcruxes?" Sirius asked, as Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk.

"After I told Harry, of course."

"And you were planning on taking him without my permission?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore said softly. "I wanted to ask Harry if he wanted to accompany me, then I would have asked you."

"There's no way I am allowing him to go without me being there, too."

"I was going to ask you as well," he replied, standing up. He put his hands behind his back and looked out the window, letting out a sigh as he did so. "Sirius, Harry will need someone to help him with this mission, and I fear I will not be around much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

Dumbledore turned back around and showed Sirius his hand. Sirius stared at it, unsure of what to say.

"It's slowly killing me."

"Is this from a Horcrux?"

"Yes."

"And you want Harry to go after these things?"

"Harry will succeed. I know he will."

"What do you want me to do?" Sirius said, closing his eyes.

"Help Harry, Ron and Hermione with the Horcruxes. They'll need your help."

Sirius put his hand on his mouth, but nodded. "Remus is looking in the library back at Grimmauld Place. If there's anything we need to know, I'm well assured it'd be in there."

"One last thing before you go," Dumbledore said, walking over to a glass case. "I'm not sure if you heard the stories of Harry his first two years here while you were in Azkaban, but this is one of them."

"A sword?" Sirius asked, looking in the case.

"In Harry's second year, Voldemort decided to open the Chamber of Secrets. He used this diary-" Dumbledore said, going to his desk to pick up Riddle's Diary "-to control Ginny Weasley to open the chamber and unleash a basilisk on the school. Hermione was one of the muggleborns who was petrified, prompting Ron and Harry to save both of the girls. Harry used this sword to kill the basilisk. I'm not entirely sure, but I believe the venom captured in this sword will be enough to destroy the Horcruxes."

"What the hell happens at this school?" he asked, staring at Dumbledore in shock.

"Voldemort has sure found a way to make Harry's years here enjoyable, hasn't he?" he replied, smiling softly. Sirius glared at him.

"Year after year he puts his life at risk!"

"I want you to take this and hide it and Grimmauld Place. I left it to Harry in my will, but I fear someone would have a problem with that. This way, Harry won't be injured like I was."

He gave Sirius the sword, and he ran his fingers across the blade. "Very well. I'll take this back to Grimmauld Place tonight."

"Don't tell Harry any of this. I don't want him to be concerned."

Sirius nodded, going over to the fireplace. He hesitated for a moment before turning back to face Dumbledore.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Severus has tried. Nothing has worked."

* * *

"Be careful, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on his back. Harry nodded.

"I'll try to be."

"Listen to Sirius and Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Always."

He turned to look at Ron, who turned and walked towards the fireplace. He then leaned down and caught Hermione's lips with his. His hands clutched at her head while hers ran through his hair.

She knew that Harry was scared, because he was pouring everything into the kiss. She pulled away and brought him in for a hug.

"Go, Harry," she whispered.

He nodded, pressing his lips against her head. He then turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Hermione turned back to Ron, who was staring at Riddle's Diary with hatred.

"It's destroyed," she said, putting her hand on his back. "It's all in the past."

"This thing possessed my sister. If it can do that, who knows what the rest of them can do."

"I'm worried, too, but there's not anything that we won't be able to figure out. Harry figured out the diary."

He nodded, throwing the diary back onto the desk. She stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Ron.

"We should get going."

"Yeah," he said, turning and following her out of the office. They slowly walked back up to the tower, not saying anything as they did so. They eventually arrived up there and sat on the couch, Hermione closing her eyes as she laid her head on the back of it.

"You should get some sleep," he said, staring into the fireplace.

"You and I both know that neither of us will be able to sleep tonight-not while Harry's out there."

He moved to sit next to her. She smiled softly as she let out a yawn. A few moments later she fell asleep, her head falling onto Ron's shoulder.

* * *

"Miss. Granger! Mr. Weasley!"

Someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see Professor McGonagall standing there, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong, professor?" she asked, moving away from Ron. She heard him snore and she slapped his cheek, watching as he jumped up from his seat.

"The Headmaster is in the Hospital Wing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, but here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Plenty of twists coming your way! ;)**

* * *

"Everything will be ok, Harry," Sirius coaxed, watching as his godson paced the floor. Harry placed his hands over his mouth, shaking his head as he did so.

"I should have….."

Madam Pomfrey came though, a grim expression on her face. Sirius and Harry walked forward. "Nothing seems to be working."

"What are you saying, Poppy?"

"He's not responding to anything I give him. He's…."

She put her hand over her mouth, almost afraid to finish her sentence. Harry let out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so.

"He wishes to speak to you," she said, turning towards Harry. He nodded, walking past her as he did so. He entered the wing and saw Dumbledore laying in one of the beds, his breathing slow.

"Come here, Harry," he said, his voice cracking. Harry moved slowly and sat next to him. "I'm afraid I do not have much time."

"Don't say that," Harry replied, shaking his head.

"Listen to me. You need to find and destroy the Horcruxes. You will not be able to face Voldemort without doing so."

"How do I begin?" he whispered.

"Start with this," Dumbledore replied, slipping the locket into Harry's hand. "One clue will lead to another."

Harry stared at the locket before clutching it in his hand. Dumbledore weakly reached inside his robe and pulled out a small book, handing to Harry as he did so.

"What is this?"

"It's my journal. I've been writing notes and clues inside of it for years. Take it."

Harry opened the book, flipping through it as he did so. Dumbledore let out one choked breath, and Harry returned his attention, finding it hard to breathe as he did so.

"You will win this, Harry. You will win the war. I have complete faith in you."

Harry felt his eyes water as Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Thank you for everything, professor."

* * *

Harry walked out of the wing, clutching the locket in his hand. Sirius, Ron and Hermione stood up.

"He's gone," he said, dropping his head.

Sirius sucked in a breath, while tears filled Hermione's eyes. Ron let out a shaky breath.

"Harry," she said, standing up to give him a hug. He buried his head in her hair, desperate not to lose it. He then pulled back a few minutes later, a determined look on his face.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"What?" she whispered, pulling back. Ron looked up in shock.

"I need to finish this before anyone else gets hurt. I need to leave."

"Harry, you're not even of age!" Ron said, pulling away from the wall. "You cannot apparate or anything!"

"Ron is right," Hermione said. "You're both underage. If you even try to do magic we'll be caught. Voldemort will start taking over the Ministry before too long. He'll find us."

"Sirius?" Harry asked, turning to him. Sirius let out a deep sigh.

"This is a hard choice. I agree with Ron and Hermione that you should stay at Hogwarts, but, I also know that Voldemort will take over Hogwarts. I agree with Harry, I think we should leave."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Remus and Tonks came through the door, worry crossed over both of their faces.

"He passed," Sirius told them.

"Sirius, let's talk," Remus said, after a few moments of silence.

Hermione wiped her eyes, looking up to see Harry staring down at his clutched hand. She sat next to him and put hers on top of his.

"Is this it?" she whispered.

"It's a fake," he hissed. "Dumbledore lost his life for a fake Horcrux."

"How do you know?"

He opened the necklace and pulled the notice out. He gave it to Ron and Hermione, who quickly looked over it.

"So where's the real one?"

"And who's R.A.B?" Ron asked.

"All that for a fake!" Harry hissed again, standing up to pace himself.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, unsure of what to say or what to do. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry. He placed his cheek on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, glad that she knew what he always needed.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We start the hunt," Harry replied. "Tonight. We find the real Horcrux and we destroy it!"

"How do we destroy them?" Hermione asked.

Sirius and Remus walked back in, grim expressions on their faces.

"It's a fake, Sirius," Harry said, giving him the locket. Sirius popped it open and read the note, his eyes widening as he continued to read it.

"Moony!" he said, giving him the parchment. Remus read through it, shaking his head as he did so.

"Do you think it's there?"

"It's a good place to start."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"R.A.B. is my _brother_. Regulus Arcturus Black. He was a Death Eater who was killed by Voldemort for an unknown reason. Now I know why."

"You're saying that he took the Horcrux?"

"Took it, but did not destroy it. It's probably hidden at Grimmauld Place."

"We cleaned Grimmauld Place the past two summers. We didn't find anything," Ron chimed in.

"He wouldn't have left it right out in the open. It's hidden in there somewhere."

* * *

"How are you?" Sirius asked, walking up to Harry. He shrugged.

"Fine, I guess."

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?"

Harry didn't say anything, but stared out over the lake. Sirius let out a sigh.

"He was dying, Harry."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face him.

"When I found out that Dumbledore wanted you to go after the Horcruxes, I went to talk to him. He told me that he was really sick-something that a Horcrux had done to him. He didn't believe he would be around much longer."

Harry turned to look back at the lake, closing his eyes in frustration as he did so. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to distract you."

"And how am I supposed to destroy these things without getting hurt?"

"By using something very familiar to you."

Harry turned around again to stare at his godfather. "And that would be?"

"Godric Gryffindor's sword."

"The sword of Gryffindor?" he whispered. "How would that help us?"

"You tell me. Why did you never tell me what happened during your first two years here?"

"It didn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? I am your godfather."

"It's nothing, Sirius. Let it go. How would the sword help?"

"Dumbledore said that the venom from the basilisk may be inside the sword. The venom could destroy the Horcruxes. He left it to you in his will, and it's hidden at Grimmauld Place."

Harry looked back out over the lake, crossing his arms as he did so. Ron and Hermione walked up to them.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, clapping his back.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked softly.

"I remember being so mad at him at one time," Harry replied. "I think it was over the prophecy, and the fact that he didn't tell me. Now, I just feel terrible."

"You were angry. You didn't mean any of it. I'm sure he understood," she said.

He didn't say anything further, causing Ron to change the subject.

"So, when do we leave for Grimmauld Place?"

"After the funeral is over," Sirius said, looking over the ground to Dumbledore's casket.

* * *

Harry closed his trunk and looked around the dormitory, wondering if this would be the last time he would be at Hogwarts. He looked over at Ron and wondered if he was thinking the same.

"This is it, then, mate."

"Yeah," Harry replied, letting out a sigh.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, as she and Ginny lugged their trunks into the dorm. They nodded, checking their nightstands one final time.

"I guess it's time to leave then," Ginny said softly.

"I guess it is," Harry replied, finding it hard to leave. He felt Hermione slip her hand into his and felt somewhat better.

"We should probably get going," she said softly. He nodded, looking around the room one final time.

They gathered their belongings and followed the girls out of the dorms. Just as they went down the stairs, however, they ran into Neville.

"Where are you going?"

"We're leaving Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Why?"

"We can't say why, we just have to."

"Come with us," Ginny said. Everyone turned and looked at her. "He's not safe here either."

"We could use his help. He's amazing at Herbology," Hermione replied, glancing over at Ginny with suspicion in her eyes.

"My gran would never allow me to leave."

"You're not safe here. Any day now Voldemort will take over. You'd be safer with us, where you can help."

He thought about it for a minute before nodding. "I need to pack."

"We'll help," Hermione said. Harry and Ginny nodded, while Ron rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later, they were all heading to McGonagall's office, ready to go back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius stood there, his case in his hand.

"Hello, Neville."

"Professor Black."

"Not anymore. Sirius now. Are you all ready?"

They nodded sadly, knowing that this may be the last time they come back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Let's talk for a minute," Hermione said, as she closed the door to hers and Ginny's room. Ginny looked up, wondering where Hermione could be going with this.

"About what?"

"Neville."

"What about him?" she asked, looking away.

"You like him, don't you?"

Ginny looked out towards the window. "We've been dating, Hermione."

"What? For how long?"

"A few weeks. We weren't ready to tell anyone yet."

"That's wonderful. So, is that why you didn't want to leave him at Hogwarts?"

"How would you feel if Harry was at Hogwarts, and you were here?"

"I understand," she said, smiling sadly at her. "It would break my heart if I was in that situation, and I had no idea what was going on. I guess it makes sense since Neville came without any problems."

"Yeah, I'm sure his grandmother won't be too thrilled. It really is safer for him here, though, than anywhere else."

Hermione nodded, wondering how close Neville and Ginny really were at this point.

* * *

"Where do we start?" Harry asked, looking around the house. Sirius let out a sigh.

"In this house, who knows? We'll stick together, just in case there's dark magic around it."

They nodded, and moved towards the kitchen. Harry bent down and started looking through some of the boxes that Sirius had found, hoping more than anything that they could find the object that Dumbledore had died for.

"Find anything?" Ron asked, about ten minutes later. Everyone shook their heads.

"It's around here somewhere. We just need to keep looking," Remus reassured them.

"Let's try the dining room next," Harry said, standing up. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Just trust me."

They nodded, but didn't say another word. They walked back upstairs to the formal dining room and started to look around. As Harry stared at a picture on the wall, he had a sudden urge to look behind it. He walked over slowly, took the picture down, and sucked in a breath.

"I found it," he said, picking it off of the wall. He held in it his hands and felt something strange course through him.

"We found it," Hermione said, running her hand across the S.

"Let's get some rest tonight," Sirius said, as he took the necklace from Harry and put it into a box. "Tomorrow we'll destroy it."

"Sounds good," Ron said, letting out a yawn.

"Who's going to destroy it?" Harry asked.

"Remus or I will," Sirius ordered, looking over at Remus, who nodded in agreement.

"Sirius-"

"Don't start, Harry. We're not letting any of you do this."

"While they're doing that, we can start looking for more," Hermione assured him.

* * *

Hermione was just about to extinguish the light from her candle when she heard a knock on her door. Closing her book, she said a soft, "come in" and watched as Harry walked in, looking extremely tired.

"I couldn't sleep and I just needed to see you. I was hoping you were still awake. Is it ok-"

"Of course," she cut in, putting her book on her nightstand. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you upset about Dumbledore? Is that why you can't sleep?"

He shook his head, dropping his eyes as he did so. After a few moments of silence he lifted it back up.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, looking at the empty bed.

"Where do you think? She's in Neville's room."

"Mrs. Weasley won't be happy about that."

"She'll sneak back in here before her mum catches her."

He laughed slightly, and she smiled a him.

"You look exhausted," she said, looking at the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night," he answered. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Liar. Why aren't you sleeping, Harry?"

He always wondered how she was able to break him. He would never tell anyone what was wrong with him, but she always found a way.

"I keep having this nightmare. It's the same one nearly every night."

"I thought your occlumency was working."

"It blocks him, but it's not a permanent fix. It didn't block him when he figured out the prophecy. So far, there's only one sure thing that keeps him out of my head."

She put her hand on his cheek, sliding her thumb across it as she did so. She felt his stubble run across it and she smiled to herself.

"He knows it, too, and he knows that my biggest fear is losing her and everyone else close to me."

She processed that for a moment before pulling away from. "The nightmares are about me, aren't they?"

"He kills you, right in front of me," he whispered. "Every night I have to watch it again."

"Why didn't you tell me this? I could have helped you through it. We could have found some kind of spell or something-"

"-Something that's only a temporary fix, you mean. They won't go away until he's gone."

"Stay with me tonight. You need to get some sleep."

He looked around, but didn't say anything. Instead, a few moments later, he pressed his lips against hers, pouring as much as he could into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few moments his hands slipped underneath her shirt and settled beneath her breasts. She pulled away, grabbing his arms as she did so.

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"You're trying to distract yourself from something."

He started to shake his head again, but the look on her face made him stop. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he did so. She stared at him in concern, wondering what he was going through.

"Harry, do you love me?"

"Yes," he said, wondering where this was going.

"Do you truly love me?"

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"You grew up with a family who didn't care about you. They didn't love you, nor did they treat you like they should have. They neglected you, hell, they probably abused you. You never knew what love is. You say you love me, but do you? After never knowing what love is, you love me."

He didn't say anything, but he looked down once again. She took his hand in hers.

"There's a reason you're having these nightmares."

He gently pressed his lips against hers again. A moment later he broke away and pressed his head against hers.

"I know my parents loved me. I wish I could remember that, but I don't. With you, I don't have a doubt in my mind. I love you, Hermione."

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a hug. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her perfume, kissing it softly as he did so.

"Let's get some sleep," she whispered into his ear. He nodded, having no intention to object. He laid down on the bed and smiled softly as she laid next to him. Wrapping his arm around her, he whispered a quick "goodnight" before falling asleep.

* * *

"What else did Dumbledore teach you?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione sat around the table. Harry put his hands over his eyes, pushing his glasses up as he did so.

He was very grateful that Hermione allowed him to sleep with her last night, because he's never had a good night's rest like he did last night. He was able to start thinking a little more clearly.

"Nothing, really. He told me about the ring and the necklace. Nothing else."

Hermione flipped through the book Dumbledore had given Harry, seeing if there were any more notes left inside of it.

"It's hard to read his handwriting, but I'll figure it out."

Ron took the book from her, glancing over it as he did so. Harry stood up, put his hands behind his head and looked up, wondering how Sirius and Remus were doing with the locket.

"I'm not sure. Did Tom Riddle own anything else that would be that special to him?" Ron asked.

"He stole. He stole from the children of the orphanage all the time. It's hard telling what he may have used as a Horcrux."

"Dumbledore mentions that Voldemort made a Horcrux that he never meant to make," Hermione said, reading over Ron's shoulder. "That could be the easiest one to figure out, or the hardest."

"Three down," Harry said, rubbing his hand together, "four to go, with one being an accident. The question is, how do find them?"

"We'll figure out a way, Harry, we always do," Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

Sirius and Remus walked through, looking both stressed yet relieved at the same time. Sirius threw the necklace onto the table, his breathing heavy as he did so.

"It's destroyed."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked in concern.

"We'll be fine," Remus reassured him. "We just need some time."

"Any leads?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards the book in Ron's hand. He shook his head.

"We've been through this book all morning and nothing."

"Keep searching. There has to be something."

Ron and Hermione nodded and started looking through the journal again. Harry rested his head on the table.

* * *

Dumbledore's death shocked the wizarding world. Parents of students were deeply concerned about their student's safety, while others wondered what direction the war was taking.

Day after day the trio would continue their research, trying everything possible to find another lead. Harry was becoming more frustrated as the weeks went on, as Sirius and Remus tried to reassure him that they were making great progress.

On Christmas day, Harry was awoke by a pair of lips gently pressing against his own. He broke away from Hermione and smiled at her as she slid his glasses onto his face.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, hoping that they wouldn't wake Ron.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

She nodded, and quickly went out the door. She walked downstairs to the living room and waited for Harry, laying out across the couch as she did so. The door opened a few moments later and Harry walked through, smiling at her as he did so.

"What is this? There's no room for me to sit!"

"I think the floor will suffice," she said, grinning at her. He narrowed his eyes at her before picking her up, putting her on the floor, laying on the couch and pulling her on top of him. She let out a laugh as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat.

There was silence for several minutes before she said, "Harry, I think you should tell Neville the truth."

"About the Horcruxes?!"

"No. About his parents." She looked up and saw his reaction. "His parents happened for the same reason yours did. The prophecy destroyed both of your lives. The problem is, he doesn't know. You do. You remember how upset you were after Dumbledore didn't tell you."

"I don't want to have to tell him that, Hermione. His parents are forever in St. Mungo's because of what Voldemort and Bellatrix did to them."

"He deserves to know."

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"I have your Christmas present," she said, reaching over to the table. They both sat up on the couch and she watched as he opened it, revealing a wand holster.

"I figured you might find this useful. This attaches around your wrist so all you have to do is flick it to have your wand."

He put it on his wrist and grabbed for his wand, putting it into the holster. He flicked his wrist and smiled as the wand came straight out into his wand.

"I love it, thank you," he said, pressing his lips against hers. He broke away a moment later, and a serious look came across his face.

"I have your present. Do you want to meet me down here tonight?"

"Sure," she said, confusion written all over her face. He smiled softly and pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

The sound of glass tapping drew everyone's attention. Mr. Weasley stood up.

"I know that being stuck in this house isn't ideal. It's not the ideal holiday setting, but, we're all together. That's all that matters. While this war continues, the safest place to be is with each other. So, I raise a glass to family."

"To family," everyone said, raising their glasses as well.

"Let's eat."

Everyone dug in to breakfast. Hermione looked over at Ron, rolling her eyes but smiling as she saw the food mountain that he had created. She filled her plate and started, looking over at Neville and Ginny as she did so.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Ron," Hermione said, handing Ron his gift. He opened it and saw the Quidditich set, grinning as he did so. She smiled softly.

"I know you may not get to play for a while, but, I figured you would still enjoy this."

"Thank you, Hermione," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He lingered longer than expected before pulling away and grabbing her gift.

"Merry Christmas."

She tore off the paper and stared at the picture of herself, Ron and Harry clear back into their first year. The frame surrounding the picture was pure silver.

"It's like dad said this morning-we don't know where this war will take us, so I wanted you to have this so we'll all be remembered, just in case-"

"-Don't!" she said feeling tears in her eyes. She ran her fingers around the frame. "Ron, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much."

She put the frame down and wrapped her arms around him again. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in Ron's arms.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the living room and looked around, wondering where Harry was. She closed it behind her and stepped forward, smiling softly at the holiday décor that Mrs. Weasley had put up. A hand gently touched her shoulder from behind and she slowly turned around, breaking out in a grin as Harry stood there.

"There you are," she said, placing her hands on his chest. Her grin quickly wiped when she saw the nervous look on his face. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head and placed his hands on her arms, staring straight at her as he did so.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She did. "Open them."

She opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. Harry was down on one knee, holding a ring out to her.

"I know we're young, Hermione," he started. Her hand covered her mouth, "I'm not even of age yet, and you're just barely, but, I love you more than you could ever imagine. We've been through the worst together, and we've lost together. We have no idea what will happen in the future with this war going on. I want to have something to look forward to, and to help me beat this war with: a life with a beautiful wife. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying! I told you more plot twists are coming!**

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry, unsure of what to say. He stared back at her, a nervous look on her face, as though he were afraid she would say no.

"Oh, Harry," she finally said, putting her hand on her chest.

He didn't say anything, but he looked down, waiting for her response. She bent down and joined him on the floor, pressing her hands against his cheeks. Pulling his head back up, she pressed his lips against hers.

"My answer is yes," she said, pulling away. "Yes, I will marry you."

He flashed her a smile and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly to his, trying to feel as much of him as possible. He broke away again, pulled her up, lifted her left hand up, and slid the ring on, staring at it in amazement as it fit her perfectly.

"Is it too tight?"

"It's just right," she replied, staring at it. She then pulled her head back up and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you," he said, as he broke away from her. "I know we're young-"

"-We're not young," she replied, shaking her head. "We've never been kids. Look at everything that we've been through."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go of her.

"I love you, too, by the way," she said quietly, closing her eyes. She then pulled away and pressed their lips together, pressing her body as close to Harry's as she could.

Her hands began to work on the buttons of his shirt, and she pushed it off of him. Her hands then traveled around his chest and lowered towards his stomach.

"Wait," he said, pulling away from her. He conjured blankets and pillows on the floor and gently laid her down on top of them.

His lips captured hers as he hovered above her. Her hands began to work on his belt before removing it and throwing it the side. His pants soon followed until he was just left in his boxers.

"The spell, Hermione," he groaned, not wanting to break away from her. She processed that for a minute before she grabbed her wand and it pointed it at her stomach. She said the charm and did the same to his before she grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together once again.

* * *

"Wow," she breathed out, as she ran her hands across his bare back. Harry stirred a moment later, climbing off of her to lay beside her and pull her in his arms.

"That was amazing," he agreed, trying to catch his breath. She laughed, lightly pressing their lips together as she did so.

"Where did you get the ring?"

He sat up, and she sat up with him. "Last summer, Sirius took me to get some money from my vault. While we were in there, he showed me some things that were hidden. My parents had left them for me."

Her eyes watered as she looked back down at the ring. His mother's ring.

"I'm wearing your mother's engagement ring?"

"Yes. When Sirius wasn't looking, I grabbed it and took it, because I was unsure if I could ever get back in there."

She stared at the emerald stone, still in shock that Harry had given her his mother's ring. He smiled at her, running his finger across the stone as he did so.

"There's no other person I would want wearing this ring than you, Hermione. I love you so much, and I know she would be proud of you wearing it."

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, pressing their lips together again. When they broke away she smiled, but suddenly had a bad feeling. "Are we going to tell everyone?"

"I think we should wait a while," he said, lifting her hand up to kiss the ring. "They won't respond well if we tell them."

"You're right," she said, pressing the sheet closer to her chest. "You know, Ginny is with Neville tonight. Do you want to stay with me?"

"I would love to," he said, flashing her a grin.

"You would have to leave before Ginny comes back."

"I'm pretty good about sneaking away," he said with a smile. She laughed.

They gathered their clothes, extinguished the fire and put the living room back to the way it was. Hermione then took Harry up to her room.

* * *

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione said, having a hard time getting the smile off of her face. Ginny looked at her in confusion as Hermione stretched her arms above her head. Ginny's eyes went wide as she looked at Hermione's left hand.

"What is that?!" she squealed, grabbing her hand. Hermione let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Did Harry propose?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling again. "He asked me last night."

"Wow," she said, looking back up at her. "What'd you say?"

"I said yes immediately. I love him."

"You know the adults are going to flip out when they find out."

"We weren't going to tell anyone," she responded, looking away as she did so.

"I won't tell," she promised. She then let out a grin. "So, does this mean I get to be a bridesmaid?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she did so. "I just got engaged last night and you're already talking about the wedding?"

"Of course!"

Hermione shook her head again and grabbed for her wand, pointing it at the ring as she did so. She said the spell and watched as nothing happened before looking back up at Ginny.

"Can you see it?"

"No. What'd you do?"

"I put a charm on it so only I can see it. That way I can still wear it and no one will find out about it until Harry and I are ready to tell them."

She nodded, hugging Hermione as she did so. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," she replied, breaking away.

* * *

"You don't regret anything, do you?" Hermione asked, looking over at Harry after a few minutes of silence. He looked up in shock.

"Of course not. Do you?"

"Not at all."

He smiled. "I meant every word I said to you. I know we're young, but we're not getting married until he's gone. That's still quite a while at the rate we're going."

"I've been looking at Dumbledore's journal, and the accidental Horcrux has my attention. What would he have made by accident?"

"It's hard telling. I'm more focused on the other three we can't seem to find."

"Something of Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and possibly Gryffindor's."

"His snake is one as well," Harry said. "That'll be the hardest one to get."

"We couldn't get to the snake until you fight Voldemort."

"And still no leads," Ron said, entering the kitchen as he did so. He sat down across Hermione and ran his hands through his hair.

"Something of Ravenclaw's that's been lost for quite some time," Harry muttered, thinking in his head.

"And Hufflepuff's as well."

"Tonks might know," Hermione said, popping her head up. "She was a Hufflepuff student. Maybe she would know."

"Let's go ask her," Harry said, standing up. Ron and Hermione followed him to the formal dining room where she, Sirius and Remus were sitting. "Tonks, we need your help."

"With what?" she asked, looking at them in concern.

"You were a Hufflepuff student, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Is there something that was ever stolen from Hufflepuff, or something that may have gone missing?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Well, I'm not for certain, but there were rumors going around that someone stole Hufflepuff's cup a long time ago."

"A cup?"

"Yes. It's a gold cup."

"Do you know how long ago it may have been taken?"

"I don't."

"I'm assuming you three found a lead," Sirius said, looking at them. They nodded.

"Dumbledore wrote that he believes that Voldemort took items from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It makes sense since he had Slythern's locket as well."

"He stole from each of the founders," Remus said in amazement.

"So that's four automatically, Riddle's diary, and Gaunt's ring. What's the last one?" Sirius asked.

"His snake, I believe," Harry replied.

"Hermione, reread Hogwarts, A History. See if you can figure out what the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's items may be. Help her if you can, Remus and Tonks. Harry, Ron and I will start looking for leads on the cup."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, as she followed Harry out of the library. He remained silent until they reached the formal dining room before turning to her.

"We have tried to figure out where the cup is and we have nothing. Did you find anything?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Tonks and I have been looking all afternoon. We haven't found anything about Hufflepuff's cup, or anything about Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Harry ran his hands across his face, letting out a frustrated sigh as he did so. "We're running out of options."

"We'll figure it out, Harry," she whispered, putting her hands on the side of his face.

"I have an idea," he said, looking straight at her. "What if I break into his head, and see if I can figure it out?"

She pulled away, anger written all over her face. "No way!"

"He can break into mine, I should be able to break into his."

"I'm not letting you do this!"

"We can figure out the Horcruxes! We can finish this!"

"You're not thinking straight!"

"I am too!"

"What if he discovers that you're in his head? He figures out that we're hunting his Horcruxes? He'll hide them for good and this is over!"

"I can do it, Hermione, I know I can!"

"Harry, listen to me," she said, putting her hands on his arms. "You need to think a little more clearly. You can't break into his head without him knowing."

 _'Are you sure?'_ his voice rang inside her head. She jumped back in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"Dumbledore had been teaching me legilimency before he died."

"It's still risky. Please, don't do this."

He stared at her before letting out a defeated sigh. "I still think it would work."

"And I don't."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. _'I love you, Hermione. If you don't feel comfortable doing it, then I won't either.'_

"Thank you," she said, pulling away from him.

"Are you two snogging again?" Ron asked, pretending to gag as he left the dining room. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you ever going to grow up?"

"What's the fun in that?" he asked, throwing her a grin.

"What'd you find out, mate?" Harry asked, throwing a nod in his direction.

"Sirius believes that Voldemort would have left a Horcrux either in his sights, or in the sights of one of his trusted allies. That still doesn't explain the other two."

"Let me see this," Harry said, taking the journal from Ron.

"What are you three up to?" Ginny asked, as she and Neville walked down the stairs. Harry hid the journal behind his back.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

"That sounds rather suspicious," she replied, squinting her eyes at them.

Hermione gently bumped Harry's arm, and he let out a sigh. He passed the journal to her.

"Neville, I need to talk to you."

"Ok," he said, following Harry to the living room. Harry put up a silencing charm before nervously turning back to him. "Is everything alright, mate?"

"No," he said, sitting next to him. "I don't know how to begin with this, because I know how angry you're going to feel."

"Harry, what's going on?"

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head. "There's a reason why your parents are the way they are."

"I know, and her name is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She's not the reason why it happened, she just caused it to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you and I were born, there was a prophecy made. A prophecy about Voldemort and the one who's supposed to stop him."

Neville pulled back, looking at Harry with interest and confusion. Harry put his hand over his mouth.

"I don't understand."

"Listen to what I'm about to tell you, and you'll understand." He waited for a minute before he began to talk again. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry refused to look at Neville, whose face was lined with shock. "Because of this, my parents are forever stuck at St. Mungo's?!"

"I'm sorry, Neville."

Neville stood up and angrily paced the room. "Is it about me?"

"No," Harry said, keeping his head down. Neville turned and looked back at him.

"Then why did it happen to them?"

"Because, in 1980, there were two infant boys who fit the profile."

Neville quickly grasped the concept and turned back to Harry in shock. "It's you!"

"At the time, Voldemort didn't know which child it was. Because he couldn't be in two places at once, he had to choose which one. He, for some reason, chose me, and he sent Bellatrix after you and your parents."

"So, your parents are dead, and mine are in St. Mungo's, because of this?" he asked bitterly, feeling tears in his eyes. Harry remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I just found out last year. Please don't tell anyone, especially Ginny. This has to stay between us."

Neville didn't say anything, but turned and walked out of the room. Harry kept his head bowed, hoping Neville wouldn't take the news too badly.

* * *

"How he'd take it?" Ron asked, looking at Harry in concern.

"About as good as I did," Harry replied bitterly.

"You did the right thing," Hermione said, rubbing his arm as he sat next to her.

"I know."

"I miss Quidditich," Ron said, looking out into the dark sky, while attempting to change the subject. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I do, too. I miss going outside period. I hate being stuck in here."

"This will be over soon," Hermione said, smiling sadly at the two.

Ginny walked in, looking mad as she did so. "What did you say to Neville?"

Harry dropped his head. Ron turned to his sister.

"It's none of your business, Ginny."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"What?" Ron hissed. Ginny closed his eyes.

"They've been dating clueless!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but, yes, he's my boyfriend, and he's really mad. What did you say to him, Harry?"

"That's between him and I," he replied quietly.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"Great," she hissed, glaring at Harry.

"Just give him some time, Ginny. I'm sure he'll be ok."

Ginny glared at them before she turned and left the room. Ron turned to Hermione.

"You knew they were dating?"

"Of course I did. Why do you think she wanted Neville here?"

"They're practically living together!"

"As are Harry and I," she pointed out. "Don't get involved, Ronald."

She turned and walked out of the bedroom behind Ginny. Ron turned to Harry.

"Women," he replied, shaking his head.

"I think now would be a good time to go to bed," Harry said, climbing into his bed as he did so. Ron turned to him.

"You knew, too, didn't you?"

"Hermione told me."

"Great," Ron said, climbing into his bed. He threw the covers over himself and angrily blew out the candle.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me," Hermione said, pulling a book off of the shelf. Behind her, Tonks smiled.

"No problem. If I have to be stuck here, too, I may as well help out."

"Why are you stuck here?"

"The Ministry's getting taken over," she said sadly. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Harry's going to be mad."

"He can't keep blaming himself for this," Tonks replied. "He's doing everything he can. Things like this take time."

"That's Harry's specialty-blaming himself."

As Hermione was talking, Tonks suddenly felt dizzy. Hermione, noticing this, quickly went to her side right as Tonks fell.

"Tonks!" she cried, grabbing onto her. She gently sat her down on the couch in the library and watched as she shook her head.

"I'm ok," she replied, gently smiling at Hermione as she did so.

"You don't look good. Should I go get Mrs. Weasley?"

"No," she said sternly. "I must just be getting hungry, is all. I get a little out of it when I don't eat."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, we'll be eating soon. I'll be fine."

Hermione, still worried, nodded in agreement before returning to her textbook. Tonks closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she moved to sit beside Hermione, staring at her for a moment before flicking her wand at Hermione's left hand. A second later the ring appeared.

"You're good," Tonks said, shaking her head while smiling, "but you're not good enough for me."

Hermione looked up in shock. "How did you-"

"-You don't think I haven't noticed the difference in you and Harry? You're both happier than I have seen in quite some time. I knew either you were getting some, or you got engaged, or both."

Hermione blushed, not believing that Tonks just said that to her. Tonks, on the other hand, grinned at her.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"He asked me Christmas night and I said yes."

"Congratulations."

"You're not going to say anything?"

"Why would I?" she asked, looking at her in confusion.

"I was expecting "you're too young", "you said wait", anything along those lines. That's one of the reasons why we haven't told anyone yet."

"I'm not here to judge. What you and Harry do is your business. If anyone understands that, it's me."

Hermione stared at her in confusion. Tonks smiled slightly.

"Please tell me that you and Harry are using protection."

"Yes," she replied nervously.

"Look, I'm not trying to be your mum," she said, placing her hands on Hermione's arms.

"You have been though," Hermione replied. "You and Remus took care of me after my parents were killed, and you're still taking care of even though I'm of age. You have been the best, and you continue to be the best. You're always there when I need to talk to someone. Thank you, Tonks."

Tonks gently wrapped her arms around Hermione as she felt her eyes begin to water. Hermione hugged her back.

"If you or Harry ever need anything, you come to me. Understand?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"By the way, you have my blessing."

Hermione smiled at her before the door opened and Ron came through, telling the women that is was time for dinner. Hermione redid the charm on her ring before following him, leaving Tonks alone in the library.

"If anyone understands that, it's me," she said quietly, placing her hand on her stomach as she did so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Glad you all are enjoying the story!**

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Tonks asked, after approaching Hermione after dinner. Hermione nodded and she followed Tonks up to her bedroom.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked, as she entered. The woman shook her head, closing the door behind Hermione and placing a silencing spell on the door as she did so.

"No everything's not ok."

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting down on her bed. Tonks sat opposite her and pulled a pillow up to her.

"I'm pregnant, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she placed her hands over her mouth. Tonks looked down, feeling tears coming to her eyes as she did so.

 _'Damn hormones.'_

"Tonks, I-" she shook her head, having no idea what to say to her. "How far are you?"

"Two months."

"Whose is it?"

Tonks looked away, almost afraid to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." She then let out a soft sigh and looked back at Hermione. "Remus'."

"Remus? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

She stood up and paced the room, throwing the pillow back onto the bed as she did so. "I'm in love with him. I have been in love with him. Remus-he's scared to be with me. I have no idea how I plan on telling him that I'm pregnant."

"Why is he scared to be with you?"

"I think he's afraid of hurting me. He's afraid of his werewolf side coming out."

"Tonks," Hermione said, standing up, "you don't think the baby will be a werewolf, do you?"

"I don't know," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I sure hope not."

"You have to tell Remus."

"Tell him what? That the woman he doesn't want to be with is pregnant with his child?"

"He wants to be with you. Trust me, he does. Harry had the same issue before we started dating. He was afraid that Voldemort would get to me. If I heard correctly, it was you that pushed us together. Now, I am going to push you. Talk to him."

Tonks wiped her eyes with her hands. "It's not that easy, Hermione. He's made his choice."

Hermione moved to sit next to her. "Somehow, you got one night with him. Remus wouldn't have done that if he didn't care for you, too. He loves you, too, Tonks. You need to talk to him."

* * *

"We have to have something," Harry growled, pressing the palm of his hands to his forehead. Beside him Ron flipped through Dumbledore's journal while Hermione was going through the pages of Hogwarts, A History.

"We don't," she said, sighing as she closed the book. She rubbed her tired face and looked over to Ron, who was thoroughly looking through the journal.

"Nothing?"

"How many times have we looked in this book? It's not going to change you know."

"We have nothing!" Harry said, angrily throwing his hands onto the table. Hermione closed her eyes, wondering how angry he was at the moment. "What do we do?"

Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke.

"I'll be back," Harry said, walking out of the dining room. He went upstairs to his bedroom and paced the room.

* * *

"Remus?" Tonks asked, knocking on his door. He looked up and smiled softly.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," she said, closing the door behind her. He looked at her in confusion before offering a seat next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I'm pregnant."

His mouth fell open as he stared at her in shock. She rubbed her hands together and bowed her head, feeling her heart race in her chest as she did so.

"Pregnant?" he whispered, covering his face with his hands. She nodded.

"Eight weeks."

"There's no way," he replied, getting off of the couch.

"I can do the test again for you if you would like."

"Damn it, Tonks!" he said, pounding his hand on the table. "I told you we can't be together, and now you're pregnant?"

"Hey, if I recall, you wanted that night to happen just as much as I did! Don't be putting all the blame on me!"

He didn't say anything, but put his hands to his face. She stood up, anger written all over her face as she did so.

"I love you! What part of that do you not understand?"

"I understand that I could hurt you and the baby!"

"You won't!" she cried, putting her hands to his face. "The only time you ever hurt me was when you rejected me. You care for me. If you didn't, I wouldn't be pregnant right now."

He let out a deep breath, but refused to say anything. She turned away and felt the anger rise up in her before turning back to him.

"You listen to me, Remus Lupin," she started, pointing her finger at him. "You have to make the decision if you want to be in my life and OUR child's life!"

She turned and pressed her hand against the doorknob. She hesitated for a moment, said, "I want you to be", and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, as he entered the room. Ron shrugged.

"He said he'll be right back."

"When was this?"

"About ten minutes ago," Hermione said quietly, flipping through her book.

"Is he alright?"

"He's frustrated. He feels like we've gotten nowhere."

Sirius sighed as he fell into the chair, pressing his hands against his face as he did so. "We're at a standstill. I get it. I really have no idea where to go from here. I know he wants to finish this, but, without the Horcruxes we can't."

"There's only four left. We're not far. We know what two of them are," Ron said.

"But we don't know the other two or where any of them are."

A loud thump came from upstairs. Hermione immediately got out of her seat and ran upstairs to Ron and Harry's room, Ron and Sirius following right behind her.

She threw open the door and ran to Harry, who was passed out on the floor. She put her hands on the sides of his face and gently slapped them, trying to wake him up.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he bent down next to Harry.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's having a vision," Ron said. "Hopefully something that can help us."

"Or something that will alert Voldemort that we're after his Horcruxes."

"Harry, wake up," Hermione whispered, lightly tracing his scar as she did so.

"Do not upset me, Lucius," Harry said. "Tell me where it has been hidden."

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"-No, wait!" Sirius whispered, putting his hand up to her. "This may be what we need."

"Good," Harry hissed again. "Do not fail me!"

His eyes opened and he stared at Hermione, blinking a few times as he did so. She gently ran her hand through his hair before he shot up in her arms.

"I know where the Horcrux is."

"Where?" Ron asked, leaning in.

"It's at Borgin and Burkes. Voldemort's taken it over."

* * *

"What's going on?" Tonks asked as she entered the dining room.

"We've found the Horcrux."

"How?"

"Harry had a vision," Sirius said. "Voldemort told Lucius where to hide it."

"Are you sure it's not a trap?"

"It's the only lead we have. We have to check it out."

"I'll go with you," she said. Remus looked up in shock.

"The hell you will!"

She glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"You know why you shouldn't go out there!"

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, looking between them in confusion.

"Nothing," they both hissed. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Excuse me," Tonks said, turning around to leave the room. Remus followed after her.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, when they were alone in the foyer. "You know why you shouldn't be out there!"

"You don't want anything to do with me or the baby. Why do you care what I do?"

"Tonks-"

"Don't start!" she said, narrowing her eyes at him as they began to full with water. "You've made your choice, Remus."

She turned and walked up the stairs. Remus closed his eyes and turned around to find Hermione standing there, staring sadly at him.

"How much did you hear?" he asked in shock.

"I already know. Tonks told me."

He let out another sigh. "Hermione, this is a bad situation."

"Let's talk in private," she said, leading him to the living room. "You care for her."

"I can't be with her. I don't want to hurt her."

"So, why did you get her pregnant? If you didn't want to be with her, you wouldn't have slept with her."

He closed his eyes. "I love her. That's why I can't be with her."

"What's holding you back?"

"I would hurt her."

"Remus, that's ridiculous."

"Look what I about did to you three!" he said, standing up to pace the room. "If Sirius didn't get involved, who knows what might have happened!"

"She's different. You would never hurt her!"

"This is something that you don't understand, Hermione."

"You're right. I don't understand I don't have a fiancé who isn't marked for death. Who's putting his life on the line to save all of us. A man I want to spend every minute with because I do not know how this war will end."

"Fiancé?"

"We're engaged," she said, undoing the charm on her ring. "He asked me Christmas night. Only you, Ginny and Tonks know."

He stared at her in shock, unsure of what to say. "Don't you think you're a little young to be getting married?"

"Some would say that," she said, smiling softly. "Not Harry and I, though. We're happy together, Remus. You know Harry just as much as I do. He's frightened to be with me. It scares him. He's afraid of me getting hurt even though he would never admit it. So you can tell me that I do not understand all you want to."

He hung his head. "You think I'm in the wrong, don't you?"

"I think you need to trust yourself. She's having your child. You're in love with her. She's in love with you. You have a woman who wants to be with you for the rest of your life. Take a leap of faith. Go talk to her."

"Hermione!" Ron's voice called.

"I hope I convinced you."

* * *

"We're coming, Sirius," Harry said sternly, glaring at his godfather.

"This is dangerous, and you're not even of age yet."

"I don't think the underage law counts right now. Besides, I'm the only one who knows where it is."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron reentered the kitchen.

"Sirius is saying we shouldn't go."

"Let them go," Remus said quietly, appearing in the doorway. Hermione turned and smiled at him. "What's the Ministry going to do? Arrest Harry?"

"It will lead Voldemort straight to him."

"We're safe here. Voldemort won't get to him. We'll go in, get the Horcrux, and leave immediately."

Sirius dropped his head. "Fine. You, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks and I will go."

"Tonks isn't going," Remus said firmly. Sirius stared at him for a moment.

"Fine. The rest of us will go."

* * *

"Tonks?" Remus asked, knocking on her door. He waited for a minute with no answer. "Tonks, please open the door. I want to talk."

The door opened and she stood there, a blank expression on her face. "About what?"

"Us."

"I thought there was no us," she said, walking back over to her bed. He walked in her room and shut the door behind him.

"I talked to Hermione," he said, sitting next to her. "I guess she and Harry are engaged."

"I know. What does that have to do with us?"

"She told me that he still wants to be with her despite everything he's going through. Even though they're really young, they know what they want. Because of her, I now know what I want."

"What do you want?"

He gently placed his hands on her face and pressed their lips together. It was slow, but he filled it with as much passion as he could. He pulled away a moment later.

"I want you. I want to be with you and I want to be in our child's life."

"And it took a seventeen-year-old to make you aware of this?"

"I am afraid. I will always be afraid of hurting you. I'm afraid that the baby will come out a werewolf. None of that should make me not want to be with you. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I would understand if you didn't want to be with me."

She dropped her head. "You really want to be with me?"

"More than anything," he said truthfully.

She smiled. "I love you, Remus Lupin."

He captured their lips together again.

"I'm sorry I acted like that."

"Let's forget it, ok?" she said, and she captured their lips together again.

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius. "It's not like we can just walk in."

"This is going to be tricky. I have a plan but I'm not sure if it will work."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Harry, this involves the invisibility cloak."

"Got it," Harry said, holding the cloak up.

"Remus and I will put a disillusionment charm on ourselves."

"That doesn't make you completely invisible," Hermione said.

"We don't intend to be. You three will go get the Horcrux, and Remus and I will provide lookout. If anything goes wrong, we're going in."

"What about security? What if they have charms to alert others if someone enters?"

"We have to quick, and we have to be discreet. If the Horcrux is there, we can't let it get away."

"After today, Voldemort will know we're hunting them."

"But he won't know what we've found."

"We still have three Horcruxes."

"The snake, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's."

"We'll find them, and quickly, before Voldemort discovers and gets to them."

"We want you three under the cloak," Remus said softly.

"We all can't fit under that cloak. I want Hermione under the cloak, and Ron and I will put the charm on ourselves."

"Ok," Sirius said.

* * *

"How many are there?" Harry whispered to Sirius.

"Quite a bit. We're going to make a distraction."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're marauders. We have a plan," Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with."

Sirius and Remus moved forward and disappeared out of sight. A second later a giant crash was heard. The Death Eaters guarding the entrance moved to investigate.

"Let's move," Harry whispered, and they all started running towards the door. Hermione quickly stopped the boys and ran her wand over the door, removing all of the charms that were on it.

"Come on," she whispered, opening the door. The bell went off, and they quickly moved to close the door and move out of sight right as two Death Eaters came to investigate. Harry and Ron quickly stunned them.

"Where is it, Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry closed his eyes.

"It's in the back."

They quietly moved around, trying to not make any noise. They reached the back room and Harry pressed his ear to the door.

"There's a few in there. Nothing we can't manage."

Hermione quickly blew the door down, and Ron and Harry stunned the three Death Eaters that were behind it.

Then, a piercing cry was heard.

"They set an alarm!" Hermione said.

"Find the cup," Ron said, and before Harry or Hermione could say anything, he vanished back up to the front.

"Sirius and Remus are there. He'll be ok."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked, looking around in panic.

Harry quickly searched around, feeling himself drawn closer to the corner of the room. He pushed the items away and saw a golden cup sitting there.

"This is it," he said, holding it out to her. She quickly duplicated it and put the fake back in its place, replacing the items that Harry knocked over.

"Argh!" he said, dropping it. She looked at his hand and saw that it was burned.

"You're not the only one who can use a disillusionment charm," a slick voice said. A second later Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed. He pulled his wand out.

"So, this is what you've been up to. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"Not if he doesn't find out," Harry said, and he shot a spell off.

As they began to fight, Hermione picked the cup up with the towel that she brought and put it into her bag.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry said, fighting Malfoy off as hard as he could. He stunned him a moment later and casted a memory charm on him. Underneath the cloak, Hermione snuck around everyone and managed to get outside where they deemed the safe area was. She activated the portkey.

 _'Where are they?'_ she began to panic. Harry and Ron quickly joined her a minute later.

"Where's Sirius and Remus?"

"They told us to go," Ron said. Harry let out a frustrated sigh before telling everyone to grab the portkey. A second later they disappeared right as a spell was being shot at them.

* * *

"I'm sure they're ok," Hermione reassured Harry, as he paced the room.

"Why aren't they back yet?"

"I'm sure they're alright, mate," Ron said.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

"They're not back yet," Hermione said quietly, grabbing Harry's right hand to look at the burn.

"How long ago did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago."

She let out a deep breath and sat in the chair next to Ron. Hermione reached over and grabbed one of the jars siting on the table. She then opened it and poured some of it onto Harry's hand and shivered as Harry hissed in pain.

"This is bad," she said, rubbing the cream onto the burn. "I'll do what I can, but, I'm not certain how it will turn out."

"Do what you need to," he said quietly, staring at their hands.

"How did it go?" Tonks asked, breaking the silence.

"It wasn't bad. We were able to escape before the rest showed up."

"The cup burnt Harry's hand when he touched it."

"How bad is it?" she asked, moving over to inspect his hand.

"It's fine. Hermione will take care of it."

"Are you two ok?" she asked, looking between Ron and Hermione. They nodded.

"We just had some minor cuts, but Hermione's already healed them."

Hermione waited for the cream to dry before she wrapped Harry's hand with the cloth. "I did what I can. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

A crack sounded in the foyer. They all jumped up and ran to it. Remus was hovered over Sirius, shaking.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked, bending down on the other side of Sirius.

"We were just about to get away when some kind of spell hit him. I managed to apparate away to a safe location, but I can't revive him. I don't know what's happening."

"Let's get him upstairs," she said, and watched as Ron and Harry lift Sirius up to take him to his bedroom. The others followed behind them and shut the door to Sirius' room right as the boys put him onto the bed.

"Who hit him?" Tonks asked, running her wand over Sirius' body as she did so. Remus had a bitter look on his face.

"Bellatrix did."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at his godfather, hoping that he would wake soon. Tonks continued to wave her wand over Sirius.

"He's alive, but just barely. Whatever spell she hit him with, I think she might have put him into a coma."

"How is that possible?" Ron asked.

"He spent a lot of his energy fighting. It's possible that his body shut down when she hit him, and he slipped into a coma because of it."

"So he's not going to wake?" Harry asked, frightened. Tonks shook her head, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

"I don't know, Harry. I'm not a healer. I could be wrong, but, if Remus couldn't revive him, he won't wake until he wakes on his own."

"How long will that take?" Ron asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Tonks pressed her lips together.

"It's up to Sirius. He wakes when he wakes."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, having no idea what Harry may be going through at the moment. He stood there, staring at his godfather in shock.

"There's nothing you can do?" Harry asked, his voice shaking as he did so.

"I'm not a healer. I don't even know if a healer can fix this."

"There has to be something."

"We'll look, Harry," Remus reassured him, standing up to put his hand on his back. "I'm sure we can find something."

Harry closed his eyes and finally wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He put his cheek on the top of her head and looked at the wall, anger and fear welling inside of him.

"Let's give them a minute," Remus whispered to Tonks, and watched as she nodded.

"If my dad can survive a snake bite, then yours can wake from a coma," Ron said, staring at Harry with sympathy.

Harry didn't respond, but a moment later his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, dropping next to him. Ron ran to his other side.

"What's the matter?" he asked, shaking Harry's shoulder.

* * *

 _"YOU FAILED ME, LUCIUS!" Voldemort screamed, turning on his heel to face the cowering Death Eater. "I GIVE YOU ONE TASK, AND YOU FAIL!"_

 _"I don't understand, my lord," Lucius said, keeping his head down. "They didn't take anything. The cup is right over there."_

 _"They were here for a reason. They had to have taken something."_

 _He moved from Lucius to examine the gold cup sitting in front of him. "This is not my cup."_

 _His face turned to anger, and he grabbed the fake cup and threw it at Malfoy. "THIS IS NOT MY CUP! WHERE IS IT, LUCIUS?"_

 _"My lord, I-"_

 _"CRUCIO!" he screamed. He kept the spell on Malfoy as he turned to his snake. "Attack, Nagini."_

* * *

"You shouldn't do this alone," Tonks said, closing her eyes. A few feet from her, Remus held the sword up to the cup.

"This thing just put my best friend in a coma, possibly for the rest of his life. I need to do this."

"At least let me help."

"No. You need to get out of this room."

"I'm staying in here," she said firmly. He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the cup.

He took a deep breath, drew the sword up, and smashed in into the cup.

* * *

"What's happening to him?" Hermione asked, as Harry's body jerked every which way.

"I don't know," Ron said, trying to keep Harry pinned to the ground.

 _"My lord!" Bellatrix screamed, rushing up to him. She helped him to his feet before he pushed her to the ground._

 _"My Death Eaters can't stop a sixteen-year-old or his mudblood girlfriend and pureblood traitor? You will all be punished!"_

 _All the Death Eaters cowered._

'He knows my secret. I need to stop him.'

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, his breathing heavy. Hermione gently ran her hand through his hair to calm him down.

"I think I might know what the next Horcrux is."

"What is it?"

"I don't really know. He was yelling at the Death Eaters and then he collapsed and all I saw was this tiara-like thing. It was only for a second then it disappeared."

"Why did he collapse?"

"I don't know."

"You were twitching," Ron said. "Maybe he was, too."

"He-he was in pain. Something hurt him."

"The cup," Hermione whispered. Ron looked at her in alarm before running out of the room. Harry attempted to get up but Hermione kept him down.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine."

He stood up and made his way to the chair next to Sirius' bed. Hermione thought about something for a moment before she pressed her hand to her mouth.

She may have just figured out the final Horcrux-the accidental one, the one that was taken from Gryffindor.

* * *

"What happened?!" Ron asked, running down the stairs. Remus and Tonks sat at the bottom of it.

"Destroyed," Remus said, gesturing to the formal dining room.

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Tonks said, rubbing Remus' arm.

"Why would you do that? You could have gotten hurt."

"It needed to be done."

"I'll go tell Harry and Hermione," he said, returning back upstairs. He entered Sirius' bedroom. "Remus destroyed the cup."

"Is he insane?" Harry asked, standing up. "You could have killed himself!"

"It's destroyed," Hermione said, walking beside him. "Let's leave it at that."

Harry collapsed in his seat. "Voldemort knows."

"We figured he would."

"What I don't understand," Ron said, taking a seat next to Harry, "is the fact that he left it at Borgin and Burkes. If he knew what it was, why would he leave it out in the open?"

"That's a good question," Hermione said. "Something doesn't sound right."

"Borgin and Burkes was well protected, and the cup burnt me when I tried to touch it."

"It's almost like he was setting a trap."

"Why would he risk such an important object?"

"Hermione's right something's not adding up. Why would he have it right out in the open?"

"It wasn't a fake, because he was affected by it."

"He was extremely angry with his Death Eaters, especially Malfoy. It's as though Malfoy didn't do what he was supposed to do."

"I wonder if it wasn't supposed to stay there. I bet they were holding it there temporarily until they found a better location for it."

"Unaware that Harry would be listening," Ron said. Harry closed his eyes.

"I bet someone told Malfoy that Voldemort wanted it kept there. When I wiped Malfoy's memory, it may have wiped that conversation."

"Making Malfoy forget who told him."

"Couldn't Voldemort restore his memory?"

"Not in all cases, but most likely he would have. If that is the case, whoever did it knew what they were doing."

"And whoever the person is, they're trying to assist us."

* * *

"You should go to bed," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's chest. She felt his hands reach up and press themselves against her arms.

"I'm not tired."

"There's nothing you can do for him. You need to get some sleep. Stay in my room tonight."

"How did this happen?" he asked, staring at his godfather. She unwrapped her arms from him and sat down beside him.

"He'll wake soon," she replied, rubbing his back.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will. I know he will."

He gently reached over and grasped her hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she turned and looked at him, and her heart broke.

He had the same look on his face as the day Sirius left him in the Hospital Wing in their fourth year, right after Harry returned from the graveyard.

"I wish there was something I could do, Harry."

"You've done enough," he said, squeezing her hand.

"How's your hand?" she asked, taking his bandaged hand in her own. She undid the cloth and looked at the burn, feeling relieved when it looked much better.

"We should put more cream on it and bandage it again."

Harry looked back at his godfather and closed his eyes. "Go get the cream. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded, kissed his cheek and left the room. He waited for a few moments before he grabbed Sirius' hand and began to talk.

"You trained us, Sirius. You taught us to always watch everything around us. Damn it, how could you have gotten hit? How did you get in this position? We need you! I need you! You need to wake up! I can't do this without you!"

A soft hand touched his shoulder, and he dropped his resolve. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he bit his cheek.

"Let's go to bed, Harry," Hermione whispered, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. He let go of Sirius' hand, stood up and took Hermione in his arms, burying his face into her hair.

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will," she tried to reassure.

* * *

"How's Harry doing?" Tonks asked, as she made Hermione breakfast the next morning.

"He's not doing well. He was up most of the night. He's still asleep."

"I'm shocked Molly lets you two stay in the same room."

"She doesn't know. We never do, anyway. Harry only stays with me if he absolutely needs sleep."

"When you're around, Harry doesn't have nightmares, nor does he have visions. How has he been able to see inside Voldemort's head lately?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, pressing her hands up against her head. "The last two times that it's happened Harry was very emotional. Maybe that's triggering it."

"The incident with Sirius probably has Harry feeling all emotional. Sirius is more to Harry than he knows, I believe."

"Morning," Harry said, walking into the kitchen. Tonks looked at him sadly.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Harry said, shrugging.

"You barely slept."

"I'm fine," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. He then glanced up at Tonks, who had her hand pressed up against her mouth. "Are you alright."

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling softly. "Just a little under the weather."

She then glanced at Hermione, who turned and looked away. "Actually, I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry spit out his coffee and began to choke on it. Hermione gently rubbed his back.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm shocked you haven't noticed yet. I'm starting to show."

"Wow, er, congratulations."

"Thank you. It's Remus', in case you're wondering."

"Remus?"

"They love each other," Hermione said, smiling at Harry. "They also know that we're engaged."

"Congratulations. I'm assuming I'm invited to the wedding, right?"

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling.

"Can we not focus on that right now?" Harry asked, getting out of his seat.

"We're sorry."

"When Voldemort collapsed, all the Horcruxes played through his head extremely quickly. There's only one I didn't recognize."

"The tiara?"

"It has to be what he took from Ravenclaw."

"What's going on?"

"Harry had another vision."

"You think you know what the next Horcrux is?"

"Yeah. We think he stole a tiara from Ravenclaw."

"The problem is, there's nothing about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"A Ravenclaw student would probably know," Tonks said.

"We don't know any."

"Yes, we do," Harry said, looking up. "Luna."

"One problem-she's at Hogwarts."

"Ginny's her best friend. She might know something."

"She's "busy" at the moment," Hermione said.

"Didn't hear that," Tonks said, turning back to the stove.

"We need to talk to her."

"I'll go see if she's in her room yet."

Hermione walked out of the kitchen. Tonks turned back to Harry.

"We're getting close," she said, gently taking Harry's hand in hers.

"Not close enough," he said.

"Patience is key."

"Voldemort knows. What if he finds it before we do?"

"You know, my mother always use to tell me that, no matter what, the side of good always wins. No matter what the situation, no matter what's happening, the side of good will always prevail. It always made me happy hearing those words come out of her mouth, because I knew that one day I would need to say them out loud and remind myself. Now I can say them to you. You WILL win. I have faith in you."

Harry smiled softly. "You're going to be a great mum, Tonks."

"Yeah. I guess Remus and I should make the announcement soon, huh?"

"Unless you put a charm on yourself, we'll find out one way or another."

She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "You're going to be a great uncle."

"Uncle, huh? I'll take that."

"You wanted to speak to me?" Ginny asked, as she and Neville appeared in the kitchen.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's attempting to wake Ron up."

Harry shook his head. "Did Luna ever tell you a story about a missing tiara from Ravenclaw by chance?"

"I don't believe so," she said, taking a seat next to him. "She's told me a lot, but I don't remember her telling me that."

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "We need to talk to Luna or someone from the Ravenclaw house."

"What's the matter?"

"Ginny, Neville, will you go and get Ron and Hermione, please?" Tonks said, glancing at Harry. They nodded and walked back out of the kitchen. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Do we have another option?" Harry shot back.

"How do you plan on getting in?"

"I really have no idea."

"There's nothing in the library here that will help?"

"Hermione's looked. There's nothing about the founders there."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Harry wants to get into Hogwarts and ask Luna about the tiara."

"That would be impossible."

"Plus, we don't know if Voldemort has Death Eaters stationed there or not."

"What about the secret passages?"

"Most of them may have been sealed off," Ron replied.

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his hand against his temple. Hermione gently rubbed his back.

"Morning," Remus said, as he entered the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked up to see everyone's gloomy faces. "What's the matter?"

"We need to get into Hogwarts, Remus," Harry said. "Do you know if Voldemort has any Death Eaters there?"

"I'm not sure. Even if he doesn't, if he catches you walking in there, he'll attack the school. With Dumbledore gone, the wards around school will only last for so long."

"And the school will be under attack."

"We need to get in there."

"What about any secret passages?" Ron asked.

"With any kind of secret passage, we have to worry about charms that may have been put onto them. Any chance of getting in there could have severe consequences," Remus said.

"We may not have a choice. Voldemort knows. If he figures out which of his Horcruxes remain, he'll get to them before I can stop him."

"And if he figures out you're at Hogwarts, he'll put the entire school under his watch."

"He won't know I'm there."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By using the invisibility cloak."

"If you use the invisibility cloak," Remus said, moving in front of Harry, "then, only you can go. If you get into any kind of trouble, you're on your own."

"I have to take the risk, Remus. We need to get to it before Voldemort does."

"I'm going with you," Hermione said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You will need my help and you know it."

"Can I go in with the disillusionment charm?" Ron asked.

"With the wards around the school, I'm not for certain."

"We'll give it a try," Ron said. Hermione's look made Harry close his mouth.

"Breakfast is ready," Tonks said, putting the plates onto the table.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watched the snow fall outside of the window. She closed her book, put it onto the table next to her, and pulled the blanket up.

The snow always reminded her of the holidays she would spend with her parents.

Her and her father would go outside to build a snowman, and her mother would stay inside and make hot chocolate. Or they would go on vacation, and go skiing, and go and see the sights of wherever they were.

And, suddenly, her eyes watered, and her chest began to ache.

She clutched the blanket to her chest as she cried into it. She didn't even hear her door open and close, but she did look up when Harry sat across from her.

"I miss them, Harry," she said, and she moved into his opening arms. He gently rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"I was wondering when it would hit you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry you had to lose them, Hermione."

She continued to cry into his chest. After a few moments she pulled away and he wiped at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Here I am crying about my parents, and Sirius still hasn't woken."

He looked away, but didn't say anything. She gently put her hand on the side of his face and pulled his head back towards her.

She stared into his eyes and started to run her hands through his hair in a soothing way. She always loved the way his hair looked. Completely messy, no matter what he did to it, and short. He admitted to her that he preferred it short.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. She leaned forward slowly and captured his lips with hers.

"Hermione," he breathed out a few moments later, pulling away from her.

"Shh," she whispered, capturing their lips together again. She pulled them up off of the bench and he pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, as he lips moved to her neck and his hands rested on the skin underneath her shirt. Hers began to work on the buttons to his shirt and she pushed it off of him when they finally came undone.

She started to push Harry backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. She pressed her hands to keep him still on the bed while she straddled his lap.

"I love you," she whispered, while she started to move her hips against his. He groaned out in pleasure.

She reached down and played with the hem of her shirt for a minute before she pulled it over her head. She smiled when his eyes darkened and they traveled up and down her top.

"Hermione, we can't!" he hissed, closing his eyes.

"I want to," she said seductively. She started to reach behind go unclasp her bra when his hands grabbed her wrists, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so.

"You're upset," he said, sitting up on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

She didn't say anything, but dropped her head to his shoulder. "This is so much harder than I ever thought it would be."

"He went after them because of me. That's the only reason. This is my fault."

"Stop it!" she said, pulling away to stare at his face. "That's not true and you know it."

He was about to say something else, but the look on her face stopped him. She leaned down and pressed their heads together.

"I love you," he said back, reaching up to push a piece of her hair out of her face.

She undid the charm on her ring and stared at it. He pulled her hand towards him and kissed the ring.

"Very soon, I promise," he whispered, and she captured their lips together once again.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked. Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"Harry and I will go under the cloak. Stay close to us."

Ron nodded, and casted the charm over himself. Hermione turned to Harry.

"What if we alert them that we're there?"

"We'll get to safety as fast as we can. I don't want to be here, either, but we have no choice."

She grabbed the cloak from the back of the chair and wrapped it around them.

"Good luck," Remus said. "Get what you need, and get out."

"We'll do what we can," Harry said.

He felt Hermione slip her hand into his, and he suddenly felt much better. They walked out to the foyer and took control of the portkey that was sitting there. Harry felt a tug at his naval and the next thing he knew he had fallen into the grass not far from Hogsmeade.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling Hermione up.

"I'm ok," she whispered. Ron gently pushed her arm to alert her that he was there.

"Let's get moving," Harry said. They slowly walked down the path to Honeyduke's and opened the door quietly.

The store looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time, and Harry felt some relief flow through him.

"What's that?" Ron asked. They turned back to the window and saw several Death Eaters appearing.

"They must have had a stealth-detecting spell up. We have to move!"

"Passage is over here!" Harry said, taking them over to the trapdoor. He quickly pushed the boxes away and opened it, feeling Ron get down first.

"Go," Harry whispered, and Hermione quickly got out of the cloak and followed Ron down. Harry followed right behind her and closed the trapdoor behind him.

"They're aware someone's here. We have to make this quick," Harry said, rewrapping the cloak around himself and Hermione.

They quickly continued down the path. Harry removed himself from the cloak, said the password and climbed up slightly to look outside. Upon seeing that it was empty, he climbed up all the way and helped Ron and Hermione out.

"Is it just me, or was that too easy?" Ron asked.

"That's making me a little nervous, too," Harry replied.

"How do we get to Luna?" she whispered, as he dove back under the cloak.

"I don't know. It's dinner time, right? We just wait for her."

"We don't have that long to wait," Ron said quietly.

"Let's head to the Great Hall," Hermione said, and they started on the path to the hall. They kept their distance and waited around the corner. A few minutes later the students began to exit the hall. Harry was starting to lose his patience when Luna finally walked out, her head kept down.

"Let's go," Harry whispered, and the started to follow Luna. When she was alone in a secluded area, Harry quickly threw the piece of parchment they had written out earlier in front of her. They watched as she picked it up and read from it, before starting off in the direction they were hoping for.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said, as she and Harry removed the cloak. Ron removed the charm from himself.

"Why hello there. What brings you back to Hogwarts?"

"We need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What would you like to know?"

"Did she ever own a tiara?"

"A diadem," she said softly. "It's like a tiara."

"Do you know where it is?"

"It's been lost for centuries. No one knows where it is."

Harry dropped his head. "Is there anyone who may know where it is?"

"The Grey Lady," she said, and the trio immediately raised their heads up. "You could talk to her and see if she knows."

"I'm going," Harry said, wrapping the cloak around his arm. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You're not going alone!"

"I am. You and Ron stay here, and I mean it."

Before she could say another word, he turned and walked out of the room. Hermione closed her eyes.

"How are things, Luna?" Ron asked.

"Oh, not so bad."

"Are there any Death Eaters here?"

"Not yet. They've been preoccupied with Hogsmeade lately, especially the last few days."

"We should have taken you with us. We're sorry."

"It's quite alright. I prefer to be here. Snape's gone missing-has been for a while."

"Snape left?" Ron asked, moving forward. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He left not long after you did."

"That's strange," Hermione replied, casting a glance at Ron. He shrugged.

"I should probably be getting back," Luna said, standing up.

"Thank you for everything."

She nodded, turned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, sitting in the chair that magically appeared.

"I'm sure he's alright," Ron replied.

They waited in silence for a few more minutes before the door opened and closed. Harry removed the cloak from himself.

"It's here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's here. It's in the Room of Requirement."

"He hid it in here?"

"Somewhere in here, yes."

The room began to change, and it turned into a room full of treasure. They all stared in amazement before Harry began searching around.

"Harry," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. He turned to face her. "Trust your instincts. Where is it?"

He closed his eyes, and he felt something pull him. He followed it, looking around the room several times. Hermione watched him closely, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Eventually, Harry stumbled upon a black box, and he immediately felt connected it to.

"This is it," he said, and he opened it. Hermione watched as he interacted with it, and she closed her eyes.

' _It's him. He's the final Horcrux!'_

Harry stared at the diadem, and he felt himself being pulled straight towards it. Hermione quickly took the box from him and snapped it shut, her eyes filled with concern.

"Let's destroy it right now," she said, pulling the sword out of her bag. Ron took it from her.

"I'll destroy it."

"Ron-" Harry started. Ron held up his hand.

"I'm not asking."

Hermione nodded at Harry, who held an angered look to his face. She removed the diadem from the box and placed it onto the floor. She then stepped back and joined Harry. Ron took a deep breathe before he drew the sword up and smashed it into the diadem.

Harry fell to the floor.

Ron quickly stepped back as it let out a high pitch scream, but was unable to avoid a black cloud of smoke that rose from it.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, running over to him. She ran to his other side and ran her wand over him.

"I'm fine," he said, pushing the wand away. She helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I told you I'm fine. Two to go."

Hermione looked around for Harry and quickly ran over to him when she discovered he was on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling him up. He nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Men," she whispered, shaking her head. "Now what?"

"We get out of here, and go back home. We need to start planning for the war."

"How do you suggest we leave?"

"We can't go back out through Hogsmeade. It has to be covered by now."

"When we left, McGonagall shut down the floo network to the school. We can't get out through there, either."

"So, Hogsmeade is our only choice?"

"Seems that way," Harry said. "We've been here for a while, maybe they've left by now."

"Unlikely," Ron said, shaking his head. "They would have backed off, but, there will still be plenty of Death Eaters there."

"Then we'll have to be extremely careful."

* * *

Harry pushed up from the trapdoor and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He then nodded down at Ron and Hermione before pushing up and going through the trapdoor. He waited for them to come up before he dove back under the cloak with Hermione.

"Be real careful," Harry said quietly. They quietly opened the door to Honeydukes and looked around before stepping out quickly. Hermione began to get that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as they slowly moved forward, trying to not make any noise.

Ron moved ahead of them, keeping an eye out for anything that can blow their cover. Hermione linked her hand with Harry's and suddenly felt much better, even though the worry didn't quite go away.

Just as Ron stepped past the Three Broomsticks, an alarm went off, and a spell struck Ron straight in the chest. Harry pulled Hermione back as Ron came into full view, the charm completely coming off of him.

"Ohhhh, the blood traitor," a hauntingly familiar voice said. Harry scowled.

"Bellatrix," Ron said, popping up. Harry quickly pulled Hermione into the alleyway right behind them and pulled out of the cloak.

"Stay here."

"I'm going!"

"I mean it!" he said, and took off. He ran back towards Ron and fired a spell at Bellatrix, feeling proud when it struck her straight in the chest.

"You alright?" he asked Ron.

"Fine."

Several pops were heard, and Bellatrix stood up, grinning as she did so. "Itty, bitty, baby Potter. How's your godfather?"

"He's doing great," Harry hissed. Bellatrix's grin grew wider.

"You're outnumbered."

"Like we're afraid of you. You're nothing but Voldemort's lap dog."

"Why you little-!" she screamed, firing shots at Harry. He deflected it and fired one off at her, scowling slightly as she avoided it. Ron was holding his own against the Death Eater he was taking on.

Another pop sounded behind Harry and he fell as a spell hit him straight in the back. He was dizzy for a minute before he stood up and looked around and noticed that all the Death Eaters had disappeared.

And so had Ron.

His heart pounded in his chest as he looked around. It was strangely empty, no sight nor sound of any Death Eaters was heard.

He then heard some footsteps behind him and pulled his wand out. Hermione suddenly came into view, her face lined with concern.

"Where's Ron?"

"They took him," Harry admitted in defeat. "We need to get you out of here."

* * *

"What do we do?" Harry asked, pressing his hands into his head as he informed Tonks and Remus of what happened.

"We don't have a choice. Are you ready to take on Voldemort?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied with confidence. He felt Hermione's hand rest on his shoulder.

"There's still two Horcruxes missing," Tonks said.

"One's his snake," Harry started. "I don't know about the last one."

Hermione did, but didn't want to tell Harry until they were in private.

"We don't have a choice. He'll kill Ron if we don't get to him in time."

"We don't even know where they're at," Harry said.

"We'll find them," Tonks reassured him. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to alert Molly and Arthur. Excuse me," he said, standing up from his chair. Tonks motioned to Harry and Hermione and followed him out the door.

"What are you going to say to them?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth. They'll want to fight with us, and we need all the help we can get."

"I'm going with you."

"Tonks," he said, placing his hands on her arms, "please, you need to stay. You're not only putting yourself in danger, but also the baby. Stay here and keep an eye on Sirius."

She stared at him for a minute before nodding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "Please be careful."

"I will be."

* * *

"This is all my fault," Harry said, as he stared down at his unconscious godfather. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard the guilt in his voice.

"Harry, you did nothing wrong. Ron and I knew what we were getting ourselves into, and we knew the consequences of what could happen. If he didn't want to, he wouldn't have went."

"I should have-"

"-Done nothing. You did everything you could have done. Ron doesn't blame you."

Harry didn't say anything, but his attention turned from Hermione back to Sirius. He grabbed his godfather's hand and gently squeezed it, feeling more upset when the hand didn't squeeze back. Hermione stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing the top of his head as he did so.

"I'm just as worried as you are. We'll get him back-I know we will."

He stood up and took her into his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he placed his cheek on top of her head.

"I would feel much safer if you stayed as well."

"Not happening," she said firmly, pulling away from him. "You need me, and you know it."

"I can't let something happen to you, too!" he said, his voice sounding strained.

"Harry James Potter, I am coming with you whether you want me to or not! He's my best friend, too! You can't do this without me!"

He pressed his lips together and didn't say anything. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, thinking of how she was going to tell Harry.

"I've been watching you around all the Horcruxes," she started, her voice quiet. "You don't act how everyone else acts around them. You can see inside Voldemort's head."

"What's going on, Hermione?" he asked, sounding quite concerned.

"That accidental Horcrux, the one he never meant to make, and the one he took from Gryffindor-it's you."

His eyes grew wide as he shook his head, not believing her. After a moment of thinking about it he stopped shaking his head and collapsed into the seat, shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"How…..how did you find out?" he asked in disbelief. She pulled her chair up and sat across from him.

"The last time you collapsed, I figured it out. Then I watched how you reacted with the diadem, and you collapsed again when we destroyed it. You collapse because Voldemort collapses. It's the only reasonable answer."

He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair. She reached over and grabbed his hands.

"What do I do? How do I destroy it?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Without yours being destroyed, you can't kill Voldemort."

He placed his hand over his mouth and stood up, walking over to the window as he did so. He placed both of his hands on the windowsill and clutched it right as he began to tremble.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, as she ran over to him. She held onto his arms as he clutched at the windowsill, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so.

' _Do you want your friend back, Harry? Then let's finish this. Come to the place where it all began.'_

"Godric's Hallow," Hermione said, as Harry came back around. He turned and looked at her before closing his eyes.

Ron was being held where his parents were killed.

* * *

"We're going to be outnumbered," Remus said, looking around at everyone who was gathered around him.

"He'll kill Ron if I don't show up. We don't have a choice here."

"There's plenty of witches and wizards in Godric's Hallow as well."

"We have to do what we have to do," Mr. Weasley said. "And what we have to do is fight, and hopefully finish this. He has taken enough lives already. Let's not let him take anymore."

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said, after everyone had discussed what they were going to do.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I should have done more for Ron. He shouldn't have got taken."

"Harry," he said, placing his hands on the young man's shoulders, "Molly and I do not blame you. You did not take him. Not once have we blamed you, but we do know that you will get Ron back and stop You-Know-Who once and for all."

Harry nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so. Arthur gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"You are stronger than him. You are better than him. You will win. I know you have a lot on your mind, but you need to clear it and focus on finishing this war. When this is over, you are free to live your life." His eyes drifted to Hermione, and he smiled slightly. "And live it I know you will."

* * *

Harry apparated alongside Remus and attempted to catch his breath. Remus gently patted his back.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Focus on what you want, and this war will be all yours."

He felt Hermione walk up to him and slip her hand into his. He immediately felt better and he was glad that she was there, despite how worried he was that something may happen to her.

"Let's do this," Harry said, nodding at Remus. He quickly followed Remus up the road until he saw a house that was, for the most part, burned down and destroyed. He let out a few deep breaths as he neared the house, and his heart pounded in his chest for a different reason.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking around.

No one was around.

"It was a trick," Remus said. Harry shook his head.

"It couldn't have been."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Weasley said. "Where's my son?"

"Get down!" Harry cried. Everyone quickly bent down as several spells were shot at them. He looked up and saw several Death Eaters advancing on them.

But no Ron or Voldemort.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up and began fighting one of the Death Eaters. As he quickly took one down, he moved on to another, trying to figure out where Voldemort may be hiding.

"Looks like you're in the wrong area, huh, Potter?" a familiar voice said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where is he, Crabbe?"

"Somewhere you'll never find him!"

Harry quickly pinned him to the ground and pressed his wand to his forehead, an anger burning in his eyes.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I honestly don't know," he said, sweating now. Harry quickly stunned him and looked around, his anger growing at the prospect of never finding Ron.

"Any sign of him?" Hermione asked, running up to Harry. He shook his head.

"None."

"Where could he be?"

"He could be anywhere, that's the problem."

' _Come to the place where it all began.'_

Harry looked back at the house, and closed his eyes. "He's in the house."

"How do we get to him?"

"I have no idea," he said, his breathing heavy.

"Harry," she whispered, placing her hands on his face, "we don't still know how to destroy it. You can't take Voldemort on with it still in you."

* * *

"Minerva?" Remus asked, as his former professor and colleague apparate in. The other Hogwarts professors followed behind.

"This is our war as well. We're here to help."

"Thank you," he said, reflecting a spell that was shot at her.

"Molly, look out!" Mr. Weasley cried at his wife.

"Bill!" Fleur screamed, as her boyfriend was struck in the chest.

* * *

"Stick to the plan!" Snape hissed at Draco.

"We shouldn't be here!" Draco hissed back.

"We don't have a choice. Now stay quiet!"

"You all go to the graveyard!" Voldemort said, gesturing to the group of Death Eaters. "Draco, you and Goyle will be guarding Potter's friend."

He gestured to the redhead behind him, who was blindfolded with his hands tied. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at Draco.

"I want the mudblood. Potter will be doing everything it takes to protect her. I want a guard stationed outside of the house. When they come to rescue him, attack."

"Yes, my lord," the Death Eaters echoed.

"Snape!" Voldemort said, turning to him. He lifted his head up. "You and I need to talk."

The other Death Eaters quickly left. Voldemort grabbed on to Snape's sleeve and apparated.

* * *

"What if Voldemort's in there?" Hermione asked, her voice lined with worry. She and Harry stared at the remnants of his former house.

"Then I fight him."

"You can't!"

"I'll find a way," Harry replied quietly, turning to look at Hermione. Her eyes watered. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too," she said, reaching for his hand.

They moved out from behind the alley, and took on the two Death Eaters that were stationed there. When Harry took his down, he helped Hermione with hers before they started edging onto the house. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the house when he saw a group of Death Eaters advancing the other way. He looked back out when Hermione's gasp tore through his system.

"Whoa," Harry said, staring in shock.

Snape was on the ground, his eyes wide and lifeless. Despite that he hated the man, shock coursed through his system.

"We need to keep moving," he said, attempting to keep the shock out of his voice. He grabbed ahold of her hand again and they took off towards the house, his heart pounding in his chest as he did so.

"Goyle's up ahead," Hermione whispered.

"Easy. Let's go."

Harry began to take down Goyle while Hermione ran past him into the house. She looked around, wondering where Ron could be hidden.

She ran upstairs and saw Draco standing in front of one of the doors. She drew her wand, ready to fight him when he stepped aside.

"He's in there. He alright."

She stared at him in confusion, lowering her wand as she did so. He quickly looked around before he gave her an envelope.

"Snape wanted Potter to have this. Where is he?" he whispered.

"Dead," she whispered back. He stared at her in shock and disappointment.

"Do not tell anyone who gave you that."

He pulled his wand up to his head, said "stupefy!" and collapsed to the ground. She looked around in shock and confusion before putting the envelope into her bag. She opened the door and looked around before she spotted Ron in the corner of the room, his head resting against the wall.

"Ron!" she cried, her body filled with relief.

"Hermione?" Ron called, looking around. She quickly rushed over to him and removed his blindfold, her face lined with worry as she saw the bruises on his face.

"Did they hurt you?"

"I'm just a little roughed up," he said, as she removed the bonds on his hands. "Nothing big."

"We need to find the snake," she said. She helped him up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to steady him.

"How's Harry?"

"He's holding on, but not for much longer. We need to find the snake."

He nodded, and she helped him up. They ran down the stairs, and Hermione immediately grew afraid when Harry was no longer there.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, looking around.

"We'll find him, but we need to move."

He grabbed her hand and moved them away from Godric's Hallow. When they reached the corner, they finally found Harry, who was currently fighting off a Death Eater.

"Glad you're alright, mate," Harry said, when the Death Eater fell.

"Nobody can keep me down," he said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Before I forget, I was told to give you this." she said, pulling the envelope out of her bag. He stared at her in confusion as he took it and opened it. "I'll explain later."

"What's it say, mate?"

He didn't say anything, but he handed the letter back to Hermione. She quickly read over it, her heart pounding in her chest.

"It can't be," Ron said, shaking his head.

"I have to do it. It's the only way to stop him."

"Harry, no!" she cried, wrapping her arms.

"I have to. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too," she said, pressing her lips against his. When they broke apart Ron walked up to him, giving him a manly hug as he did so.

"Be careful, mate."

"You too. Take care of her for me."

He nodded, and walked back towards Hermione. She had her head buried in her hands as sobs raked her body.

"I need your answer."

She knew what he was asking for, but he needed reassurance. She nodded.

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her again before breaking away. He took the parchment from her and set it on fire, watching as it scattered on the ground below. "Find the snake."

With one last look at Ron and Hermione, he turned and walked away. Ron gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Shots were fired at them, and they quickly moved out of the way, running into the store nearby. When they realize there was no exit, they ran up the stairs, locking themselves into the room.

"What do we do?"

"Get out of here. We need to get out through that window."

She pointed her wand at the window and blasted it open. They ran over to it and looked down, seeing that the alleyway was filled with Death Eaters. Ron growled.

' _Your safety comes before theirs. Do whatever it takes!'_ Sirius' voice rang through his head.

"Hermione, listen to me," he started, holding on tight to her. "We may not make it out of here."

"Don't say that!" she said, pressing her head into his shoulder. He pulled her away and placed his hands on her arms, staring deep into her eyes as he did so.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, her eyes watering. He shook his head.

"No, Hermione. I LOVE you. I have been in love with you since our first year."

She stared at him in shock, but didn't have a chance to say anything as he pressed his lips against hers. Her body froze, but after a moment she kissed him back, melting in his arms.

The door to the room busted open, and Ron pulled himself in front of Hermione. She let out a scream as a spell cause them to crash into the floor, with him collapsing on top of her. One of the Death Eaters roughly pushed Ron off of her before pulling her up by her arm.

"Hello, mudblood," Bellatrix said, staring at Hermione with disgust. Hermione looked over at Ron, and her heart broke and a silent scream escaped her lips as she heard what one of the Death Eaters had said.

"This one's dead."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am going to hide now...Next chapter coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: We're nearing the end! I hope you have all enjoyed this story, and thanks for leaving feedback. Just a few more chapters left.**

 **I warned you all that a lot of plot twists are coming!**

 **The phrase "Amare** **Dedit" means love given in Latin.** _  
_

* * *

"Ron!" she screamed, as Bellatrix began to pull her away. Bellatrix slapped her cheek, digging her nails into her arm as she struggled to the floor.

"Be quiet!" she ordered, glaring at Hermione. She then looked up at her fellow Death Eaters. "Leave him. Let's get her to the Dark Lord."

She pulled Hermione back up and apparited away.

* * *

Harry spotted Voldemort near the house, and he walked up to him, thoughts of his friends and family swirling in his head. He couldn't take his mind off of one person, though.

His love for her swirled up in his body, and let out a deep breath, hoping that she was alright. He hated leaving her, and, when he saw her crying, he almost didn't leave.

"Look who it is," Voldemort said, grinning "Come to die?"

Harry closed his eyes, and he pictured her. Their wedding day, the birth of their children, sending them to Hogwarts….

They played in his head like a broken record. She was all he could focus on. Several times since they had started going out he had imagined a future with her, but now, as he inched closer to death, it was all that was on his mind.

' _I love you, Hermione. Can you hear me? I love you.'_

He felt the spell strike him in the chest, and everything went dark.

* * *

Bellatrix threw Hermione to the ground, and Hermione buried her face into the grass, refusing to look at the woman. Bellatrix turned to the other Death Eaters.

"Where is the Dark Lord?"

"He just killed Potter. It's all over. Kid didn't even put up a fight."

Hermione closed her eyes, more pain swelling in her chest. Bellatrix grinned and walked over to her, pulling her head up by her hair.

"Looks like you're all alone now."

"Harry will be back," she said, glaring at her.

"He's dead. He's not coming back. Poor little mudblood, all alone."

Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered the last moment she saw Harry.

" _I need your answer."_

 _She knew what he was asking for, but he needed reassurance. She nodded._

" _Yes."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her again. With her arms wrapped around his neck, she quickly whispered, "Amare Dedit", and felt a sudden warmth spread between them._

 _Harry didn't notice it._

The sound of apparition was heard, and Voldemort appeared, glaring down at her. Harry's body was thrown next to her, and she hid her face.

"Looks like your _boyfriend_ wasn't quick enough."

"It's not over," Hermione said, glaring up at him.

"Do you not see him over there?" he asked, pointing at Harry. "I've won. This war is over."

"It's not over," she repeated again.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Her screams echoed in his ears. She was in pain, someone was hurting her. He tried to move, but found himself unable to. His heart was breaking at the pain emitting from her, and he growled, desperate to get to her.

' _Where's Ron?'_ he thought. He was finally able to move his fingers, and he clutched his wand in his hand. When he felt the rest of his body come alive, he fired a spell at Voldemort. Hermione's screams immediately stopped as he stood up, Voldemort staring at him in shock. Bellatrix immediately grabbed onto Hermione.

"That's not possible!" he screamed, firing spell after spell at Harry. Harry quickly reflected them and stood definite in front of Voldemort.

' _This ends tonight.'_

"There's no possible way you could survive twice!"

"And yet, I did," Harry replied, holding his wand up to Voldemort. "Are you ready to finish this?"

"Bellatrix," Voldemort ordered, nodding to her. She yanked Hermione by the arm and threw her in front of Voldemort.

"Hermione!" Harry cried.

"Ah, the _mudblood_ ," Voldemort's cold voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts. He bent down beside her, lazily reflecting a spell Harry threw at him. He lifted her chin and pressed his fingers deep into her skin. She suppressed a shiver, refusing to show him any weakness. "It's a pity. You would be such a valuable asset."

' _Hermione,'_ Harry's voice echoed in her head, _'listen to me. You need to get away from him. I can't get to him while he has you.'_

"How much more will you have to lose, Harry?" Voldemort said, pulling Hermione up. "First your parents, then Cedric, Dumbledore, and now you're best friend."

"LET HER GO!" Harry screamed.

"You think I mean the mudblood? No, the blood traitor."

Harry's eyes quickly darted to Hermione, who shook her head yes.

' _They killed him, Harry. They killed Ron.'_

They killed Ron.

Shock and pain coursed through his body and he closed his eyes to stop himself from thinking about it. Voldemort held on to Hermione tighter, and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

' _I'm sorry, Ron,'_ Harry thought, feeling guilty now. Not thinking clearly anymore, he began to fire spell after spell at Voldemort. He lazily waved them off, pressing his wand to Hermione's throat as he did so.

"Your move."

Harry stared definitely at Voldemort before dropping his wand to the ground. Voldemort smirked.

"Your true weakness. It's why you will lose, and I will win. Crucio!"

"No!" Harry screamed, as Hermione cried in pain. She fell to the ground in front of Voldemort as he lifted the spell. Harry's wand was back in his hand.

"Listening to her screams? You can stop it. I don't know how you survived, but you will not survive now! I will make sure that you end up alone."

"He's not alone!" a familiar voice said.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, as Ginny landed on the floor. He held out his hand to her and lifted her up.

"I'm fine," she said, nodding at him.

"Not much longer," he encouraged, kissing her head.

"We've done well," she said, trying to catch her breath.

He looked around and noticed that Bellatrix had Hermione, and a sudden anger flared up inside of him.

' _Not this time!'_

"Come on!" he said, and she followed him.

* * *

"Molly, in here!" Mr. Weasley said, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her into the shop. They ran up the steps and took cover behind the half-wall that was up there. A moment later, the two Death Eaters walked in, firing spells up above.

Mr. Weasley quickly stunned one of them, but Mrs. Weasley was having trouble with the second one. He quickly helped her out and stunned him before reaching over and grabbing his wife's hand.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, gently wiping the blood from the cut on her face off.

"It's fine."

"This is almost over," he said, hugging her. "After tonight, it's over."

"What's that?" she asked, fear plaguing her voice as she looked through the broken wall. He turned around, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Ron?!" she cried, running over to him. She turned Ron over and saw his lifeless eyes, and the tears flowed down her face. "MY SON!"

"Ron? Wake up!" Mr. Weasley said, shaking his body in disbelief. "Wake up, son!"

"They killed him!" she cried, moving into her husband's arms. "They killed our son!"

She laid her head on his chest, and he buried his face into her hair, as they cried and held onto Ron's limp hand together.

* * *

Hermione looked up, and Harry looked over, in shock as Sirius walked up to them, a determined look on his face. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and stared at Voldemort.

"You've taken enough from us already!" Sirius screamed at Voldemort. Voldemort laughed.

"You need your godfather to protect you? Can't take me on alone, can you?"

"You killed Ron!" Harry screamed at him. He heard Sirius' sharp gasp behind him. "I don't need any help to take you down!"

"Did that anger you?" he asked, grabbing Hermione by her hair. Harry held his wand to him. "What would you do if I hurt the mudblood?"

"You hurt her, and you will regret it!" Sirius screamed. Bellatrix's laugh was heard from behind Voldemort.

"So, you survived," she said, moving around.

"Do you think you can take me down?" he asked, moving away from Harry.

"She's mine!" Neville said, as he and Ginny showed up.

"All yours, kid," Sirius said, stepping aside. He and Ginny started taking on the other Death Eaters surrounding him.

" _Hermione,"_ Harry said to her. She looked up. _"On my cue,_ _you need to run. I know you're hurt, but you need to get away from him."_

"Everyone you care for dies, Harry. How much more will it take? Just let me end this, and this is all over for you."

"This will be your final night!" Harry said, and threw spell after spell at Voldemort. He threw Hermione to the ground. She quickly stood up and ran towards Harry, falling near his feet when she began to feel dizzy.

"You can do this," she said.

"What about the snake?" he asked quickly.

"Find it!"

She stood up, as fast as she could, and took off towards Sirius.

* * *

"Itty bitty Longbottom. How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Forever in St. Mungo's, thanks to you."

He shot a spell off at her, and she quickly dodged it. He glared at her, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Are we upset?"

"You will be soon," he said, and continued to fire the spells at her.

* * *

"Help me find the snake!" Hermione said, completely out of breath. Sirius nodded, quickly disarming the Death Eater he was fighting.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to steady her. They moved past the battles and looked everywhere around for the snake, Hermione beginning to lose hope when they couldn't find it.

"There!" Sirius said, as he saw the snake tail round the corner. Hermione pulled the sword out and they followed it. It quickly approached Harry from behind, and her eyes widened as it opened its mouth.

"Harry!" they cried. He turned around and moved out of the way, narrowly missing a spell from Voldemort in the process. Hermione quickly ran over to him and gave him the sword as Sirius distracted Voldemort.

Harry took the sword and slashed it down onto the snake, stepping back as it attempted to strike at him again. Voldemort cried out in pain, and Harry turned back to him.

"They're all gone," Hermione said, grabbing onto his arms. "Finish this."

Sirius stepped back, and Harry stepped forward. Voldemort stood back up, looking extremely pale and glaring at Harry as he did so.

"Time to end this!" he said, and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The wands connected in the same beam of light that he had seen at the graveyard. Harry pushed all of his strength, all of his power into it. The beam of light began to push more towards Voldemort, and Voldemort fought back hard with a vengeance. The beam of light began to move back towards Harry.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said. He closed his eyes, the future with her coming back into his mind. He felt her hand slip into his, and he suddenly felt like he had more power.

"Hermione?"

"You can do this!" she said quietly. She was beginning to lose consciousness, and she fell to the ground. Sirius ran up next to her.

The beam began to push towards Voldemort. Voldemort growled, placing both hands on his wand as he did so. The beam continued to push towards him, and, after another minute, it finally struck him in the chest. Harry stilled, his breath catching in his throat. Voldemort fell to the ground, his eyes wide and lifeless.

It was over. It was finally over.

The man who killed his parents was dead.

"Merlin," Sirius said, standing back up. "You did it, Harry!"

"It's over?" he asked, still in shock.

Sirius walked over to Voldemort, staring down in hatred. He lifted his wand up and said the spell, watching as the body disappeared underneath him.

"That's for Lily and James!"

* * *

"My lord!" Bellatrix screamed.

"It's over!" Neville replied. She turned to him, fury in her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Neville moved out of the way, and the spell reflected off of the wall behind him. He quickly disarmed her and took her to the ground, pressing his wand into the crook of her neck as he did so.

"Neville," Sirius said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't make the same mistake I did. She'll go back to Azkaban where she belongs."

"Words of wisdom, cousin?" she asked, grinning up at him. He quickly stunned her.

"She would deserve it," he said.

"She deserves a lot, but you don't. I've made that mistake."

Neville dropped his head, and Sirius helped him up.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Harry rushed down to Hermione's side, grasping her hand in his as he did so. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"It's over," he said. She smiled at him.

"Harry," she whispered. He gently pushed her hair out of her face, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, pressing his lips to her head.

"I need….. you…to….move….on," she said, the grip on his hand loosening. He suddenly look frightened.

"No, Hermione, stay with me!"

"I…love…."

The last thing she heard was Harry's frightened screams for help.


	12. Chapter 12

The young man walked through the backyard, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his untidy hair flipping in the wind. He looked forward and saw the tombstone up ahead, and guilt and hurt began coursing through his system.

He walked up to it and stared down, closing his eyes as he did so. The wind pressed against his face harder, whipping his hair around even more.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while," he started, kneeling down in front of the tombstone. "I should come a lot more. Its just-it's so hard. You have no idea how hard this is for me. Everyone tells me it's not my fault, but I know that it is. I should done more, tried harder, or something. It's been eight months, and every day I feel worse. I'm so sorry. It should have been me, not you."

He felt a lump in his throat and stopped talking, bowing his head as he did so. He looked back up and stared at the sun that was just beginning to rise over the horizon.

He had been up most of the night.

He tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. When he finally did, he only slept for a few hours before waking again.

He needed as much sleep as he could get as he prepared for the next few days.

Clearly, that wasn't happening.

"I don't know what else to say," he said again, gently rubbing his arm. "I feel so guilty. No matter what anyone says to me, I will always blame myself for this."

A small hand touched his shoulder, and he looked back up, pressing his own hand on top.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Hermione sat down next to him, pressed her hands against his face, and gently pressed her lips against his.

* * *

 _ **8 months ago…..**_

" _This isn't happening!"_ Harry thought, his face tucked into his hands. Sirius and Remus sat next to him while Tonks sat opposite, staring at him sadly.

"She'll be alright, Harry," Sirius said, gently squeezing his godson's shoulder.

Harry didn't remove his head from his hands. He had his eyes closed shut, trying his hardest not to cry.

' _They killed him, Harry. They killed Ron.'_

' _I need you to move on.'_

Her voice echoed through his head like a nonstop record. After it echoed a few more times, he finally lost it. His hands filled with his tears as his breath got caught in his throat. He felt Sirius lift him up and wrap his arms around him, allowing Harry to lay his head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Hermione will wake-I know she will."

Harry didn't say anything, but let out more guilt-wrenching sobs into his godfather's chest. The next moment the doors to the ward opened and a Healer stepped out, a stern expression on her face.

"How is she?" Tonks asked, standing quickly. She swayed a moment later and Remus grabbed her before she fell.

"She'll be alright. Her vitals are rising back up."

"What caused it?" Remus asked.

"A few factors. The cruciatus curse and magical exhaustion. It weakened her vitals far below the normal limits. We were able to stabilize her, and she is resting now."

"Thank you," Sirius said, gently patting Harry's back. The Healer nodded and walked away from the room.

"She's going to be alright," he said, putting his arms on Harry's shoulder as the young man pulled away from him.

Harry took a deep breath, turned to the door and opened it. He walked slowly towards Hermione's bed, and let out a deep breath as he saw her fast asleep under her blankets. Grasping her hand, he felt his chest tighten, and, before too long, his started sobbing again.

* * *

"Go get some rest," Sirius said, staring at Harry with the deepest sympathy he could. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"It's been a week, Harry. She's not going to wake up. Go get some rest. I'll stay with her."

"I told you I'm not leaving her," Harry said firmly. Sirius nodded and dropped the subject.

"I'm very proud of you," he said, staring at his godson. "He's gone for good, thanks to you."

"Look what we lost out of it," he replied bitterly, clutching Hermione's hand in his own.

"It's not easy losing a friend," Sirius replied, and his tone of voice nearly made Harry's heart break. "Even after all these years, I miss your parents. Sometimes I still think they're here, and I always tell myself that I need to go and see them. Then I remember and it hurts just as much as it did the first time."

"It shouldn't have been him," Harry said.

"You are not responsible, Harry," Sirius said. "You did not kill him."

Harry didn't say anything, but stared down at Hermione. Sirius let out a sigh and stood up, clapping Harry's shoulder as he did so.

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Harry was still silent. Sirius gently squeezed his shoulder.

"If you're staying with her, I'm heading to the Weasleys to see how they're doing. I'll be back in the morning, alright?"

Harry nodded. Sirius squeezed his shoulder one last time before he started to turn and walk out the door. Harry quickly stood up.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned back around and stared at his godson in concern. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his head in Sirius' chest as Sirius' arms wrapped around him.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry I frightened you," he replied. "I let my guard down, and I was struck."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Harry said, breaking away. "Without you, I don't think I would have won this war."

"It's over now," Sirius said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "It's time to move on."

"You're a great father, Sirius," Harry said softly, "and I'm proud to be your son."

Sirius smiled. "And I'm so proud of you. Your mother and father would be as well. Stay with Hermione tonight. I'll be back in the morning."

"Night, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry watched as he left before turning back to Hermione's bed. He sat back down in the chair and grasped her hand, running his thumb across her left ring finger.

"I need you to wake up," he said quietly, taking a deep breath afterwards. "Please wake up, Hermione. I need you. I already lost Ron, I can't lose you, either. I love you."

He let go of her hand and stood up, placing his own over his mouth. He walked to the window and looked out it, closing his eyes as he did so. After a few moments he walked back over to her and pulled the blanket up to her chest, kissing her head as he did so.

"Please wake soon."

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, fear coursing through her system. She sat up in the bed and looked around, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the room. She was a little frightened until she looked over and saw Harry resting on her bed, his arms being used as a pillow for his head. She reached over and gently ran her hand through his hair.

He stirred a moment later, and she jumped back in shock. He adjusted to the light for a minute before his eyes grew wide.

"Hi, Harry," she said, smiling softly.

"Hermione, thank Merlin!" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"What's going on?" she asked, as he buried his face into her hair.

"You nearly died," he whispered, and her heart broke at the tone of his voice.

"I'm ok," she whispered back, pulling away from him. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. "I'm right here."

"It's been a week," he said, dropping his eyes. She stared at him in shock.

"A week? I've been unconscious for a week?"

He nodded. She closed her eyes.

"Where's Ron?"

He looked at her with both worry and sadness.

"You don't remember?"

She thought about it for a moment before she felt the tears fall down her face. "No!"

"He was killed, Hermione."

"No!" she cried, falling into his arms. Sobs raked through her body as he placed his head on top of hers, kissing it softly as he did so. He waited until she stopped until he pulled away, wiping at her eyes as he did so.

"Have they-have they had the funeral yet?"

"Not yet," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "It's scheduled for the day after tomorrow. We were hoping that you would be wake by then."

She shook her head, trying to stop the tears from pouring out. She looked over at Harry and saw the guilt plastered all over his, and something that she nearly missed.

Relief.

Relief that she had woken up. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder as she did so.

' _This had to have been a hell of a week for him,'_ she thought. Ron dead, and Harry believing that she had been as well.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered, placing her forehead on his shoulder.

"You've done nothing wrong," he said, pulling away. She dropped her eyes.

' _I cheated on you.'_

She wasn't ready to tell him, but she knew he deserved to know. Even thinking about it tore her insides up, and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm still really tired."

"Get some rest. I'll be right here."

"You need sleep, too," she said, pressing her thumb underneath his eyes.

"I'm more worried about you."

"Stay with me," she said, scooting over on her bed.

"You need sleep."

"You know I won't sleep without you. Please."

He saw the look in her eyes, and he crawled into her bed, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered, kissing her head.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Soon she heard Harry's soft breathing, and she closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep herself. Her mind keep wandering from the battle, to Harry, to Ron, to Ron's confession.

' _What if Harry doesn't forgive me?'_ she thought, her eyes watering again. _'I love him too much. I can't lose him.'_

The fact that she would never see Ron again made her feel even worse.

She clutched at Harry's shirt, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying. She felt his lips press against her head, and she was pulled tighter against him.

"I miss him, too," he said, and she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Hermione, thank Merlin," Tonks said, wrapping her arms around her. "You had us so worried."

"I'm ok," she said quietly, clutching at Harry's hand.

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged. The Healer walked into the room, smiling softly at Hermione as she did so.

"How are we feeling this morning?" she asked, as Harry helped Hermione lay back down on the bed.

"I feel fine," she replied quietly, as the Healer ran her wand over her.

"Your vitals are perfect. We'll go ahead and release you."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, rubbing at her tired eyes. Harry handed her a change of clothes.

"I went home and got these for you."

"Thank you," she said softly, looking at the clothes. Harry and Tonks stood up.

"We'll be right outside," Tonks said, smiling softly at her. Hermione nodded.

She waited until they left the room before she got up. She felt extremely sore and cried out in pain, unable to get out of the bed.

"Harry!" she called. He quickly rushed back in.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm really hurting. Can you help me get dressed?"

"Tonks, can you get the Healer?" he asked, turning back to her. She nodded, and Harry helped Hermione out of the bed. He removed the hospital gown, her bra and held her steady as she slipped out of her knickers. She then grabbed the extra pair and put them on, hissing in pain when she lifted her legs up. She grabbed hold of her bra and slipped it on, feeling Harry clasp it. He made a sound, and she turned around, giving him a look as she did so.

"What?"

"It's weird. I'm use to taking _off_ your clothes, not putting them on," he said, grinning.

She shook her head, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. _'Leave it to Harry to cheer me up_ '. "Help me get dressed, would you?"

She grabbed her jeans and sat on the bed, pulling them up her legs as she did so. He helped her back up and she buttoned them. She then grabbed the top and jacket and put them on.

"Thank you, kind hero," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"I am so sorry," the Healer said, walking back through. "I forgot to leave you some pain potions. Take one every six hours as needed for pain."

"How long do you think this will last?" Harry asked.

"It's up to her. It depends on how quick her body recovers."

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the potions.

"Get well soon," she said, pressing a hand to her arm.

"Let's get you home," Tonks said, smiling softly at her. "Remus and Sirius are waiting for you."

"Where are we going?"

"Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "The Weasleys and Neville have returned to the Burrow."

* * *

"How are you?" Remus asked, giving her a hug.

"I've been better," she replied.

"I'll go take these upstairs," Harry said, referring to her bag of clothes and potions. She nodded.

"Harry was a nervous wreck," Sirius said, hugging her as soon as Harry was out of sight. "We're so glad you're awake."

"How are the Weasleys?" she asked, dropping her eyes. He gave her a small smile.

"They're hanging in there. It's been a rough week for them."

"I can imagine," she said quietly.

"Are you hungry?" Tonks asked.

"A little."

"Lunch is almost ready," she said, standing up to walk towards the kitchen. Harry returned and sat next to Hermione.

"What time is the funeral?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Noon tomorrow."

"Where are they burying him?"

"They want him at the Burrow."

She nodded. She clutched at his hand and closed her eyes, thankful that the potion was making her feel much better.

"Lunch should be ready now," Remus said.

* * *

"Tomorrow's going to be hard," Hermione said, as she sat on her bed. Harry gently kissed her head.

"It will be."

She laid down on the bed, and he blew out the candle. She felt him climb beside her, pull the blankets up to them, and wrap his arm around her waist.

"Try to get some sleep," he whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"You, too. Night, Harry."

"Goodnight."

She turned around in his arms, and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his even breathing and closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

" _Hermione, listen to me," Ron started, holding on tight to her. "We may not make it out of here."_

" _Don't say that!" she said, pressing her head into his shoulder. He pulled her away and placed his hands on her arms, staring deep into her eyes as he did so._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you, too," she said, her eyes watering. He shook his head._

" _No, Hermione. I LOVE you. I have been in love with you since our first year."_

 _She stared at him in shock, but didn't have a chance to say anything as he pressed his lips against hers. Her body froze, but after a moment she kissed him back, melting in his arms._

 _The door to the room busted open, and Ron pulled himself in front of Hermione. She let out a scream as a spell cause them to crash into the floor, with him collapsing on top of her. One of the Death Eaters roughly pushed Ron off of her before pulling her up by her arm._

" _Hello, mudblood," Bellatrix said, staring at Hermione with disgust. Hermione looked over at Ron, and her heart broke and a silent scream escaped her lips as she heard what one of the Death Eaters had said._

" _This one's dead."_

Hermione awoke with a start, her heart beating in her chest as she did so. The movement also caused Harry to wake up, relighting the candle with his wand as he did so.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing his glasses.

"I just had a bad dream. It's nothing."

He eyed her for a minute before saying, "You know you can talk to me about anything. What's the matter?"

She shook her head, unable to find the words she was looking for. He lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"Please talk to me. Is it Ron?"

"Yes," she said softly, still debating if she should tell him or not.

"I miss him, too," he replied, dropping his head. Hermione shook her head.

"That's not it. Well, it is, but it's not what's bothering me."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, fighting her heart and mind as she debated telling him this. "Right before Ron died, he told me that he loved me, then he kissed me."

He pulled back, shock written all over his face. She closed her eyes, guilt running through her body.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

There was silence for several minutes. Her heart thudded in her chest as she waited for his response.

"Did you kiss him?" he asked softly, avoiding her eyes. She nodded.

"Yes."

He put his hand over his mouth, staring at the blanket as he did so. She felt the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I feel horrible. I would understand if you didn't want to be together anymore."

He placed his finger over her mouth, and she stopped talking. He then moved it under her chin and pulled her head back up.

"I'm not mad, Hermione, if that's what you think."

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to lie, it hurts a little. I always knew that there was something between you and Ron, but I never got a chance to ask him."

"I feel so guilty, Harry. I feel like I cheated on you."

"He kissed you. He knew that he wasn't going to make it."

"But I kissed him back. I have a boyfriend, and I kissed another man."

"If I had been in Ron's place, I would have done the same," Harry admitted, dropping his eyes. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I knew I was going to die, and you were dating Ron, I would have told you how I felt, too."

"You're not even angry?"

"There's a part of me that wants to be," he replied, looking into her eyes. "I want to be so angry, but, I can't seem to be. You and Ron have always been the best of friends to me, and you've always been faithful. I still like it when you threatened McLaggen when he tried to break us up. You're my fiancée and I love you more than you could ever imagine. You may feel guilty, and I may feel mad, but there's no part of me that doesn't want to be with you, and no part that blames you."

He grabbed her hand and removed the charm from the ring. She closed her eyes, so thankful that Harry was willing to forgive her for what happened.

' _He may forgive, but he will definitely not forget. It will be on his mind all the time.'_

* * *

Harry was strangely quiet with her the next morning. Hermione didn't know whether it was because of the funeral or because of what she had told him.

' _He's madder than what he's letting on,'_ she thought, feeling guilty.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She nodded.

She placed her hand in his and he led her downstairs. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were waiting for them.

"On the count of three," Sirius said, activating the portkey. "One, two, three."

They felt the familiar tug through their navels and landed on the ground outside of the Burrow. Tonks quickly ran over and threw up.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, rubbing her back. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little nauseous."

"Are you cold?" Harry asked Hermione, as they started walking over to the seats. He noticed that her arms were wrapped around each other.

"I'll be fine."

"Here," he said, taking off his robe. He wrapped it around her.

"You'll be cold," she said, grabbing onto it.

"I'm hot anyway. There will be spells up."

She looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting up front, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife as she cried into his chest. His eyes were closed, but Hermione could see the redness surrounding them. To their right sat the rest of the Weasleys, all with bloodshot eyes. The men were quiet while Ginny had her head resting on Neville's shoulder, crying into it softly.

"I don't think I can do this," Hermione said, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't think I can, either," Harry replied, his voice catching in his throat. "We have to, Hermione. He was our best friend."

She nodded, grabbing his hand. Sirius walked up to them.

"We're here if you need us," he said. Behind him, Remus and Tonks nodded. "We know what it's like to lose a friend."

They nodded, unable to formulate any words. They walked up to the front, and Hermione was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, placing her hands on both sides of Hermione's face. "We're so glad you're alright."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley," she replied, her voice cracking.

"Molly," she said, dabbing at her eyes again. "Hello, Harry."

"Mrs-Molly," he said, when she gave him a look. "I'm sorry I couldn't help set up."

"We had plenty of help," she said, looking between everyone in the crowd. Hermione looked around and saw several Hogwarts professors and students, including Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Luna Lovegood. "Hermione needed you."

Hermione finally noticed the casket and walked over, feeling the tears rush down her face. She saw Harry next to her and buried her head into the crook of his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on top of her head. A moment later her head start to feel wet.

"They're about to start," Tonks said, looking at them sadly. They nodded and took their seats next to her. McGonagall stood up at the podium with Sirius, Remus and Kingsley standing behind her.

"It is never easy to say goodbye," she started with a heavy heart. "Unfortunately, we must today. We must say goodbye to Ron Weasley, who was killed during the battle of Godric's Hollow. For a moment may we all bow our heads in memory of Ron?"

Harry's hand found Hermione's as he bowed his head, clutching it tightly as he did so. It was completely silent for a minute before McGonagall raised her head and started talking again.

"Today, some of you are burying a son, some are burying a brother, and some are burying a friend, but the pain is present in everyone here. Mr. Weasley died protecting one of his best friends. He died not only to save Hermione Granger, but to save everyone. He devoted and lost his life so that this war may end. So, at this time, Kingsley Shackelbolt would like to say a few words."

She stepped aside, and he stepped forward. He cleared his throat and looked at the crowd around him.

"As some of you now know, I have been offered the position as Minister for Magic, and I have accepted the job. One of my duties is to create a place at the Ministry for all of our war heroes. By all, I mean all. Whether they were from the First War or the Second War, they will be honored. Ron Weasley is one of the heroes who will be honored. Ron died trying to make our world a better place, and there is no way that I will not honor him and fellow fallen heroes. I would also like to a moment to honor Ron's memory with another moment of silence."

He bowed his head, and everyone in the crowd did as well. A moment later he lifted it and walked over to the coffin.

"Rest easy, hero."

He nodded at McGonagall, who retook her place at the podium. "While Ron didn't put much effort into his studies, he was there for his friends. He lived for Quidditich, and enjoyed the game very much. I still remember Weasley's and Potter's first day at Hogwarts, when they both showed late to my class because they were unable to find it. It's hard to believe that nearly six years later, we have to say goodbye.

"I want you to think about all the happy memories you share with Ron. Keep them in your mind, because when you start thinking about him, and you start to feel sad yet again, you will think about those memories and they will make you smile. You will always have your memories that you shared with Mr. Weasley, and I hope that they will cheer you up through this difficult time. It is time to say our final goodbyes, and I would like to start with his family first."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked to the coffin. The children followed right behind them. The sound of Mrs. Weasley's crying was all that was heard, and Hermione closed her eyes, squeezing Harry's hand.

"You're family," Ginny said, as she and Neville walked up to them. "You deserve to be up there, too."

Hermione smiled slightly, and she and Harry stood up and made their way to the casket. When all the other family members said goodbye, they stood, and stared down at their best friend for the final time.

"You have been the best friend I could have asked for," Harry said, feeling the lump in his throat. "You were my first friend. You helped Hermione and I discover the magical world. We had our differences, but we always pushed past them. I can't seem to say goodbye, because I don't want to. You should still be here. I'll miss you, mate. Thank you for everything that you did for me."

"Ron," Hermione croaked out, feeling the tears rush down her face now, "You and I fought a lot. I know we always drove Harry crazy. Even though we did, I never stopped thinking of you as my friend. You were my best friend. Much like Harry, I can't seem to find a way to say goodbye. We don't want to say goodbye. We'll miss you so much, Ron. Thank you for protecting us. Thank you for everything you've done."

Unable to say anything more, they both moved from the coffin back to their seats and collapsed into each other's arms. When everyone said their final goodbyes, McGonagall took to the podium one final time.

"Saying goodbye is never easy," she repeated again. "However, it is necessary. It is now time to close the casket and lay him to rest. Gentlemen."

Kingsley, Sirius and Remus stepped forward, closed the casket, pulled their wands out and lifted it into the air. They carefully walked it and levitated it over the giant hole in the ground, and softly lowered it until it was all the way in. They then covered it with the dirt and evened it out. McGonagall walked up to it and bowed her head.

"Rest easy, Mr. Weasley."

Everyone stood up and covered themselves around the grave. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her in closer. She looked up at him and saw the anger and guilt written all over his face.

And they stayed at the grave until everyone else left, just staring at the ground and holding on to each other.

And Hermione realized that she and Harry had a lot to talk about, and a lot to get through, but they would get through it.

They always got through it.

Together.

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

"Did you have trouble sleeping again?" she asked, looking at the bags underneath his eyes. He gently grabbed her hands.

"I don't know why. I always sleep well when I'm with you."

"There's something on your mind," she said, looking at Ron's tombstone. "You know he wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"I should have done more."

"There was nothing you could have done. You know that just as much as I do."

"I just-I miss him, Hermione."

"I miss him, too," she said, running her hand over the tombstone. "I miss him more and more each day. It's been eight months and it still feels like it happened just yesterday."

"He should be here," Harry said softly, standing up as he did so. She stood up with him.

"You need sleep," she said, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "We have a busy few days ahead of us."

"You're right," he said, holding her close to him. "Not that I don't like staying here, but, I prefer our apartment."

"It's just for a few days. After that, we'll be In Greece for a week enjoying our honeymoon."

"You have no idea how much I am looking forward to it," he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"As am I. We still have a few hours. Let's go get some sleep."

"I'll be in a second," he said, and she nodded and disappeared back into the house. He turned back to the grave. "I know you're still with us, mate. Hermione and I are getting married tomorrow, and it won't be the same without you there. You know if you were here that you would be my best man, even after everything that happened you and Hermione. I don't blame you for telling her. It still creeps up into my head to this day, but I can't blame you. I would have done the same."

"Harry?" Hermione called, waiting at the door.

"Coming," he said, and he followed her back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter for Change of Tides. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, and I hope you have enjoyed it. This chapter goes through the wedding, and their is a small epilogue at the end.**

 **For anyone interested, I do have another story posted. Look for "Forgotten Affairs".**

* * *

"My best wishes to Harry and Hermione. May they live a long and happy life," Mr. Wealsey said, smiling at the couple as he held up his cup. They picked up theirs as well as the crowd echoed, smiling at each other.

They took a quick drink and placed their glasses back down onto the table. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned as Sirius swallowed all of his, refilling the glass as he did so.

The cool night air pressed against their faces, and he turned to look at Hermione, who was tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"This is a very nice rehearsal dinner," she said, clutching his hand. He nodded in agreement.

"Molly and Arthur really went out of their way. It's amazing."

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," she said, shaking her head. He smiled again, picking her hand up to kiss it.

"Will you be alright tonight?"

"I should be."

"If you need anything, you call me. I don't care what time it is."

She saw the look of concern on his face, and she smiled softly. "I promise, if I need you, I'll call you."

"Ready for tonight, mate?" Fred asked, as he and George walked over, clearly drunk.

"Should I be scared?"

"Not at all!" they chimed together. He shook his head.

"Have fun tonight," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"You, too."

"Tomorrow's the big day," Mrs. Weasley said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm actually not," Harry replied, smiling down at Hermione. "I thought I would be."

"Me either," Hermione said.

"I know you have been engaged for a long time. What made you wait so long to have the wedding?"

"Me," Harry said. "I wanted to be of-age before we got married, and Hermione agreed."

"Plus, with everything that had happened, we wanted some time before we wed. We were able to find an apartment, get some things sorted out, and finally live our lives."

"I am so happy for you two."

"Thank you," they said together.

She walked away, and Harry turned back to Hermione.

"How are you doing?"

"I told you I'm fine," she said. "You worry too much."

"I just want to make sure."

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly. "You know that if anything was wrong I would tell you."

"I know," he replied.

"Can't believe you're getting married," Sirius said, shaking his head. "You're making me feel old here, kid. We still remember the day you were born."

"Lily was in labor for almost an entire day. By the time we finally met you, she looked like she was about to pass out," Remus said.

"James was a right-up mess. I remember the patronus he sent to us. We couldn't understand it."

Harry laughed, imagining how nervous his father was the day he was born. Hermione smiled beside him, enjoying the stories about his parents.

And the more stories they heard, the less apprehensive they were both feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up!"

Ginny's voice sounded in the distance, but she pulled the blankets over her head, hoping that she would leave her alone. Ginny shook her again, talking even louder this time.

"Hermione! Get up! It's your wedding day!"

"Leave me alone," she begged, throwing a pillow at Ginny.

"You're getting married today! To that guy-oh, what's his name-Harry!"

Hermione sat up, a smile forming on her face. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever gets you up. Come on, you need to take a shower so I can start doing your hair and makeup."

"Fine," she said, getting out of the bed. She started off towards the bathroom, and she felt knots beginning to form in her stomach.

Shortly after, she stepped out of the tub and used her wand to dry her hair. She then put the robe on that was in the bathroom and stepped out to where Ginny was waiting for her.

"I'll leave you to get change real quick. I need to get some more things anyway."

She nodded and watched as Ginny walked out of the room. She quickly put her undergarments on and smiled at the dress that was hanging nearby.

' _How are you feeling, Harry?'_ she thought. _'Are you as nervous as I am?'_

"Everything ok?" Ginny asked, looking at her in concern. Hermione nodded.

"Everything's fine. Just can't believe I'm getting married today."

"Let's get you ready," Ginny said, gesturing to the chair.

* * *

"Wake up, mate," George said, shaking Harry. Harry groaned and grabbed for his glasses.

"It's my wedding day," he said, as though he were unaware that it was. The twins laughed.

"Of course it's your wedding day! That's why we had a bachelor party for you last night."

"Right," he replied, getting out of the bed.

"Feeling nervous?" Neville asked.

"A little, but not as much as I thought I would be. I'm ready to be married to Hermione."

"Let's get you ready, sappy," Fred said, as he and George lifted Harry out of the bed.

* * *

Hermione stared out the window, watching as people filled their seats below. She looked further up and saw Harry standing there, smiling proudly as Sirius walked up to him, fixing his robes as he did so. She let a small smile, tears filling her eyes as they did so.

It was the perfect day for their wedding. The sun was shining, the temperature was perfect, and everything was going smoothly.

That is, until just a few moments ago.

"Look at you!" Mrs. Weasley cried, as she, Ginny, and Tonks walked into the room. Hermione smiled at them.

"You look so beautiful," Tonks said.

"Thank you," she replied, looking down at her dress.

"Your parents would be proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said, putting her hands on Hermione's arms.

"I know they would. I wish they were here."

"We all do."

"Look at you," she cooed at the little boy in Tonks' arms. "You look so much like your mommy."

"He acts like his daddy," Tonks laughed. "He wanted to see his favorite aunt and uncle get married."

"Thank you for bringing him. He's family too," she said, holding her finger out for him. He grabbed for it and smiled. "Hi there, Teddy."

"It's about to start. We'll meet you downstairs," Tonks said, smiling at her. Hermione nodded.

"Are you about ready?" Ginny asked, as Mrs. Wealsey and Tonks left the room. Hermione shook her head, feeling the pain well up in her chest.

"I need to speak with Harry."

"Hermione-"

"Ginny, please," she choked out.

"It's bad luck-"

"I don't care! I need to speak with him!"

"Ok," she said softly, turning on her heel. Hermione turned from the window and looked into the mirror, unable to stop thinking about it. She closed her eyes and felt the tears flow from them, cascading down her face. She was sure her makeup was messed up but she didn't care.

A moment later, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She kept her eyes closed, but put her arms on top of Harry's.

"What's the matter?" he asked, placing his chin on top of her head.

"I don't even know."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do," she replied, turning around to face him. "I don't even know what's wrong."

"Is it Ron?" he asked softly, wiping the tears from her face.

"I can't stop thinking about him," she said, moving away to sit on the bed. "I can't get his voice out of my head. Constantly, on repeat, "I love you". I was thinking about the day he died when I asked Ginny to get you. He should be here."

He sat next to her, taking her hand in his as he did so. "I wish he was here, too. He was supposed to be my best man. Knowing Ron, he would have gotten drunk and made some kind of inappropriate speech and we would have laughed because it was so funny. It's hard to understand that he won't be. He won't be seeing his friends get married."

"Why do I keep thinking about this?" she whispered, more to herself than him.

"Because, I believe you were in love with two men at one point."

She dropped her head to his shoulder, pressing her lips together as she did so.

"Did you love Ron?" he asked, grasping her hand in his.

"I did, but not in the way he loved me. I thought, at one time, I did. Then, I fell for you. I didn't feel anything for Ron other than him being my best friend. I love you. I just-I can't seem to get him out of my head."

"Because it's the last thing he said to you. He protected you. He knew he wasn't going to make it, or else he would have never told you."

"Did you know?"

"I had a suspicion," he said, almost as though he were feeling guilty. "I always meant to talk to him, but I never got the chance to."

He pulled her head back up and stared into her eyes, smiling softly as he did so. "Are you sure you want to get married today?"

"More than anything," she replied without missing a beat.

"Ron wanted you to be happy," he said, standing up to pull her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. "That's why he never told you. You were happy. Your happiness came before his. If he hadn't been killed, he would have never told you."

She nodded, knowing that is was true. She looked past him and stared out the window, her mind going into overdrive at what they had just talked about.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I want you to be happy. If you're not happy, tell me."

"I am so happy. All I want is to be married to you today."

He smiled-one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen. His eyes then glanced over her dress and they lit up.

"I know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she said, placing her hands on his chest, "but, I needed to see you. I was having a freak out."

"I think we've had all the bad luck we're going to have in our life. If my soon-to-be-wife needed to see me, there's no way in hell I wasn't going to see her."

"Thank you," she said softly, lightly pressing her lips against his.

"Besides, this means that I get to see you in your dress twice. You look so beautiful."

"Really?" she asked, going over to the mirror. Her makeup, for the most part, had remained intact.

"Sexy," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So beautiful and sexy."

"I must say that you clean up nicely. These robes look so good on you," she said, turning around to see him in his robes.

He smiled again, and captured her lips with his. She smiled against them, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. A few moments later he bent her down, holding his arm around her back to support her.

A knock on the door caused both of them to break away. They looked up to see Ginny there, smiling softly as she did so.

"Are you guys about ready?"

"Yeah," she said, breaking free of Harry's grasp. "Can you give us one more minute?"

She nodded, and disappeared from the frame. She turned back to Harry, laughing slightly at the lipstick on his lips.

"Almost time."

"A few more minutes of being Granger," he said, kissing the engagement ring on her finger. She laughed, dropping her head to his chest. "I should get back down there."

"Last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He smiled again and captured her lips with his. He broke away a moment later.

"Ron is still with us," he whispered, pressing his head against hers. "He's never left."

She nodded, pulling Harry in for one final hug. They broke away and he left the room. She stared down at her engagement ring, remembering the day Harry had given it to her.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, drawing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Let me fix your makeup," she said, pointing her wand at Hermione's face. A moment later her makeup was fixed.

"You look so beautiful," she said, handing Hermione her bouquet.

"Thank you."

"They're ready to start downstairs, if you are."

"I am."

"Then let's go," she said, grinning at Hermione.

She followed Ginny downstairs and to the front door. Her breath caught in her throat by who was standing there.

"You look beautiful," Remus said, smiling at Hermione. Beside him, Tonks was grinning. "Can I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

She nodded, unable to find the ability to talk. They quickly hugged.

"I know you wish that your parents had been here, and so do I. I hope it's ok that I'm walking you down the aisle in his place."

"Thank you," she said, pulling away from him. "I love this surprise."

She linked arms with him and Tonks and stood in position behind Ginny. She took a deep breath and let it out when the soft music began to play. When Ginny finally moved, she looked around the very small crowd, thankful that it was only family and close friends here. Everyone in the crowd had their eyes on her, and she suddenly felt extremely nervous.

The music changed, and everyone stood up. She turned to look at Remus, who smiled and nodded at her.

"Breathe, Hermione," Tonks whispered, and she nodded.

They began to slowly move down the aisle, her focus up front. Harry was smiling at her, refusing to look at anyone else.

And she suddenly felt all of her apprehension melt away.

They reached the front and Kingsley stepped forward. "Who gives this man to this woman?"

"Her parents, Tonks and I do."

He nodded, and stepped back. She turned and gave one final hug to Remus and Tonks, and watched as Harry stepped down and did the same, whispering something in his ear as he did so. Remus clapped his back and took his seat next to Sirius.

Harry stretched out his hand, and she took it, both moving to stand next to Kingsley. He looked between them before he started to speak.

"This couldn't be a better day for a wedding. For it being the middle of August, the temperature is perfect, isn't it? Almost as though this was meant to happen today. Today we are to join Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger in holy matrimony. These two have been through so much together and are still standing here together, wanting to be joined as one. Before we begin, is there anyone who wishes that these two should not be wed?"

They waited in silence for a minute before Kingsley continued. "Marriage is all about spending the rest of your lives not just as one, but bound as one as well. Harry and Hermione will both be bound as one at the end of this ceremony. Before we get to that, however, they have both written vows to one another, and will recite them now. Harry."

Harry took the piece of parchment from Neville and opened it. "Hermione, as of today, you and I have been together for two years. It seems like so much longer than that. We've been best friends for nearly seven years. I love being with you. We survived a war, but being with you is like a whole new adventure. You were with me every step of the way, even when I tried to push you away. Every day is a new journey, and it's a journey that will never end. I can't wait to continue on this journey. I love you more than you can imagine. Happy anniversary."

Hermione smiled as she grabbed the parchment from Ginny. "Harry, I have been looking forward to this day since you asked me to marry you. Before we started dating, I never knew that the man I would marry was with me from the beginning. Even when everyone else believed that we were together, we always said otherwise. One of the happiest days of my life is when you and I got together two years ago. You have been the best friend I could have asked for, and the best boyfriend I could have asked for. We've been through so much together, and I can't wait for the future we are building. I cannot wait for us to be husband and wife, and mother and father. I love you with all my heart. Happy anniversary."

"Harry, do you take Hermione to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Hermione, do you take Harry to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"At this time, we shall begin the soul bonding ceremony. I will ask the both of you one last time-are you sure you wish to be married?"

They turned and looked at each other, both nodding their heads yes. Kingsley pulled out his wand.

"Hold out the hands closet to me." He waited until they did. He first took Harry's, and sliced a small cut into his hand. Harry flinched but didn't make a sound. Kingsley then moved to Hermione and did the same, and she hissed in pain. "Join all hands."

They did, and stared at each other. Kingsley moved his wand around the hands that he cut, and stars began to appear around them. They both suddenly felt very dizzy, and they closed their eyes, hoping that it would quickly pass. A blow, almost like a strong wind, erupted between them, knocking them back slightly. They didn't let go of each other, but opened their eyes, looking around.

Then, two gold bands appeared on both of their ring fingers.

Kingsley put his wand away, and moved in close to the couple. "The bond will be completed when you two consummate your marriage."

They nodded, glad that Kingsley whispered that. Kingsley stepped back and began to address the crowd again.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride."

"With pleasure," Harry said, grinning. Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met, and they kissed for a brief moment before pulling away, smiling at each other as they did so.

"May I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Hermione Potter!"

* * *

 _6 years later_

The sounds of squeals and laughter coming from the living room made Hermione smile. She picked up the sippy cup and walked into it, smiling even more as she saw Harry playing with James.

"Here's your milk," she said, giving him the sippy.

"Where's Lily?" he asked, his breathing back to normal after his father's excessive tickling. Almost on cue, crying came from the bassinet that was in the middle of the room. She walked over and picked the little girl up, cooing at her as she did so.

"She must be hungry," Hermione said, walking over to the couch. Harry picked himself off the floor and picked James up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" the four-year-old cried, laughing.

"It's bath time," he said, giving Hermione and Lily some space. "We'll be back soon."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him before turning her attention to her daughter. She undid the buttons to her shirt and began to feed her. "You look just like your daddy," she said, rubbing the top of the two-month old's head. "You and your brother both do. Both with his messy black hair. You, however, also got his eyes. Those pretty green eyes."

Lily continued to feed, but her green eyes began to drop. Hermione hummed, closing her eyes as she waited for her daughter to finish her dinner. A few moments later she looked down to see that Lily was sound asleep. She stood up and carefully put her back into the bassinet before she closed her shirt. Harry and James returned ten minutes later.

"Mommy, will you read me a story?" he asked, his brown eyes wide.

"Go pick out a book."

"He's already too much like you," Harry replied, as James ran past him up to his bedroom. He moved to the bassinet and smiled down at it. "I'm going to put princess to bed."

"I'll go with you," she said, and he carefully picked Lily up from the bassinet and rocked her as she began to cry. She snuggled up in her father's arms and fell back asleep. They walked up to the nursery and he gently put her into the crib.

"Goodnight, princess," he said, kissing the top of her head. Hermione did the same before they turned and walked out of the room.

"Story time?" James asked, waiting outside of the door. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Story time," they said together, and followed James into his bedroom. They read to him from the book that he picked before he fell asleep in his own bed. They both leaned over and kissed his head before they blew out the candle and shut the door part of the way.

"Both the kids are in bed," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What are you suggesting?"

"We probably have an hour before Lily wakes again. What could we do in an hour?"

She turned away and placed her finger on her chin, as though she were thinking about it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"I must be one step ahead of you," he said huskily into her ear. She turned around and captured their lips together, very thankful for her husband, her children and the life they have created.


End file.
